LA INOCENTE
by SCRITTORE PASSIONE
Summary: Final alternativo de "Tinieblas del pesare". Spike quiere que su sobrina Skyla se quedé con él bajo su custodia, pero sus aliados se niegan. La líder de las cebras intenta mediar entre los líderes de La Unión, pero ¿Qué tiene que decir Skyla de la oferta de su tío?
1. CAPÍTULO 1: SUFRIMIENTO

**LA INOCENTE**

_Final alternativo de "Tinieblas del pesare". Spike quiere que su sobrina Skyla se quedé con él bajo su custodia, pero sus aliados se niegan. La líder de las cebras intenta mediar entre los líderes de La Unión, pero ¿Qué tiene que decir Skyla de la oferta de su tío? _

_Hola, bronies y lectores._

_He intentado que este fic sea lo más fiel posible a la historia original, para que no haya contradicciones con la historia madre de la cual se nutre, ni tampoco con respecto a "Tinieblas de la guerra", su secuela. Sin embargo, he añadido algunos detalles extras para que se vea que es una versión alterna, a fin de cuentas esto es un final alternativo._

* * *

**Capítulo 1  
SUFRIMIENTO**

Había pasado un día desde que los aliados ganaron la batalla de Canterlot. Sin embargo, Spike no estaba del todo satisfecho, quedaban pendientes dos cuestiones a resolver; la primera, los términos de la rendición; la princesas Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight eran unos monstruos pero los demás ponis… ¿Debían pagar cientos de inocentes por los pecados de sus gobernantes? ¿Y Skyla? ¿Qué hacer con ella? Prácticamente era su sobrina y él sabía que la chica había sido maltratada por su madre y sus tías… La segunda cuestión eran los lobos de madera. Dejarles vivos suponía condenarles a una vida eterna de estar malditos, y matarles era una carnicería. Además Spike se preguntaba si existía realmente el alma; a lo mejor no había nada después de la muerte; ni alma, ni dioses ni nada. Y si no había nada entonces ¿En que quedaba la maldición de los lobos? Pero… ¿Y si existiese el alma realmente? el dragón pensaba en todo esto mientras se dirigía a los calabozos del palacio real, donde se encontraban las 4 prisioneras, quienes habían esclavizado a su pueblo y sometido de un modo u otro a las demás naciones. A Skyla en principio la quisieron igualmente encarcelar, pero su tío se opuso aunque para ello tuvo que enfrentarse a sus aliados, cosa que políticamente era una mala jugada. Finalmente se decidió que la muchacha sería hospedada en una habitación del palacio bajo estricta vigilancia. Spike temeroso del trato que recibiría su sobrina, había sido muy cuidadoso en no permitir que ningún extraño se acercase a ella, por eso los únicos guardias de la muchacha eran unos determinados dragones escogidos por él, los cuales si bien es cierto que no les gustaban los equinos y menos los alicornios, también lo era el hecho de que tenían un carácter sensato y disciplinado, por ello Spike confiaban en que no dañarían a Skyla dado que hacerlo supondría desobedecer sus órdenes. Los escogidos al enterarse del trabajito _(como lo llamaban ellos)_ no les gustó el encargo, pero respondieron con pesar pero a la vez sinceridad que atacarían las ordenes, ellos se ocuparían de que nadie dañase a la joven.

Blueblood murió durante el asalto a Canterlot.

Spike abrió una de las celdas encontrándose con una alicornio blanca encadenada a la pared con un anillo anulador de magia en el cuerno. Las demás esclavistas estaban en otras celdas, separadas unas de otras.

—Vaya… tengo visita.

—No estoy aquí por cortesía.

—Imagino.

—Iré al grano, Celestia. Dime todo lo que sepas sobre la maldición de los lobos de madera.

—… Vaya, veo que te informaron sobre ellos.

—Así es.

—¿Y si no me apetece hablar?

—Lo harás de una forma u otra.

—Eres patético. Debí destruir tu huevo cuando tuve la ocasión. De acuerdo, te lo diré pero solo para que veas que no puedes hacer nada por ellos. Durante un tiempo los ponis y los lobos convivimos en paz porque ellos aceptaban el gobierno de los alicornios, pero acabaron rebelándose; decían que les tratábamos como a esclavos, falso. ¿En qué se basaban para decir eso? Únicamente se les obligaba a trabajar para nosotros, quizás no tuviesen derechos laborales, pero sus necesidades más básicas estaban cubiertas, aunque ellos dijesen que no. En cierta ocasión un noble cometió un acto de violación y asesinato de una pequeña lobezna de tan solo seis años; resultó que ella era la hija de un líder lobo, un jefe o un chaman o algo así. Su raza pidió que el agresor fuese detenido y juzgado en sus tierras. ¿Sus tierras? Serían las mías, digo yo. Me negué, el poni me daba igual pero era un aristócrata partidario de la corona. Además no me iba a poner a detener ponis cada vez que una escoria fuese agredida.

—¿Cada vez? Entonces ¿Hubo más casos de abusos?

—Sí. Unos pocos, no sé cuántos exactamente, pero los demás no tuvieron tanta repercusión. La mayoría de las lobas abusadas eran adultas y alguna adolescente; pero una cachorra de 6 años… y siendo además la hija de un líder… Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja. ¿Quieres saber lo más gracioso? Ja, ja, ja, parte de la población equina les apoyó. Ja, ja, ja. Hubo quien se compareció de la cachorra. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Sucios tontos traidores. Ja, ja, ja.

Celestia se empezó a partir de risa.

—¿Te hace gracia? Estás completamente loca. ¿Qué hiciste con aquella gente?

La alicornio tardó en contestar. Cuando se le calmó la risa habló.

—¿Qué hice con unos traidores que apoyaban a los lobos? Obviamente les ejecuté. Además el noble huyo fuera de Equestria.

—Es decir, que permitiste que el agresor escapara y asesinaste a los inocentes, solo porque ellos tuvieron compasión.

—Exacto. Ese era el problema. Esos traidores tuvieron demasiada compasión de aquellos salvajes. ¿Te imaginas qué hubiese pasado si les hubiese permitido vivir, o si les hubiese apoyado? De haberlo hecho sus ideas sobre la igualdad racial se hubiesen empezado a contagiar al resto de Equestria. Eran parásitos que podían llegar a infectar las mentes de mis súbditos, tenía que radicarles. ¿Qué hubiese sido mejor? ¿Permitir que ambas razas tuviesen los mismos derechos y libertades?

—Eres una psicópata. No me extraña que los lobos finalmente se alzaran en guerra.

—Hablas como Luna. Ella aun piensa que si hubiese castigado a aquel poni desde el principio, y compensado a la familia de la lobita zorrita, la guerra contra los lobos se hubiese evitado. Técnicamente quizás tenga razón pero… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Tratar a un grupo de bestias con los mismos derechos que los ponis? ¿Acaso una especie inferior puede ser igual que otra que es claramente superior? No. Ellos se repelaron contra mí. Se levantaron en armas; y por si fuera poco casi exterminaron a todos los alicornios. Cuando acabó la guerra Luna y yo discutimos mucho sobre qué hacer con los lobos restantes ¿Ejecutarles? ¿Esclavizarles? ¿Desterrarles? No. No era bastante castigo. Debían sufrir, sufrir para toda la eternidad. Durante el conflicto había descubierto algunos hechizos de magia oscura. Lancé sobre aquella chusma un maleficio que les convirtió en los lobos de madera. Me costó muchísimo hacer ese encantamiento, maldecir a uno solo de ellos ya era fatigoso, pero fueron cientos. Quede sin apenas fuerzas durante tres días, apenas podía mover el sol pero… no me arrepiento. ¡Ellos están malditos y lo estarán para siempre!

—Y Luna te ayudo con el hechizo.

Celestia negó con la cabeza.

—Luna no pudo ayudarme. Aunque no lo creas no es tan hábil ni tampoco tan fría.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ella quería perdonarles a cambio de mantenerles sometidos, como hicieron con tu raza; pero me opuse. Ya te lo he dicho. Debían pagar, debían sufrir para toda la eternidad. Mira el lado bueno, al menos en esa forma nadie se atreverá a violarles. Ji, ji, ji.

—Eres una maldita psicópata. Dime cómo anular el hechizo.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Cómo puedo romper la maldición y devolver a los lobos a la normalidad?

—No puedes. Nadie puede. No hay contramaleficio.

—Sí lo hay y tú lo conoces.

—¿En serio?

—Te conozco, Celestia. Tú no habrías hecho esa maldición si no supieses cómo anularla, porque con el tiempo pretendías intentar "domesticarles", tal como intentaste hacer conmigo. Sé que conoces un antídoto.

—Supongamos que tienes razón. Suponte que conozco un contramaleficio ¿Por qué iba a colaborar contigo?

—Si no colaboras de buen grado lo harás por las malas.

—Oh, que tierno. El señorito dragón me está amenazando—contestó la alicornio con tono de ironía.

—Sí.

—¿Qué harás? ¿Torturarme? No tienes agallas para eso.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué te parece si en vez de a ti torturo a tu hermana y a Twilight?

—¿Qué?

—A estas alturas aunque tenga que rebajarme moralmente me da igual. Hubo un tiempo en que os consideraba a todas mi familia, pero eso se acabo. Tú lanzaste la maldición y tú la vas a romper, o serás testigo de cómo Luna y Twilight son violadas repetidas veces, y luego será tu turno.

—… Es un farol. No te atreverías a hacer algo así. Además si lo hicieses el pueblo de Equestria te lo reprocharía.

—Los ponis ya están derrotados.

—¿Eso crees? Vale. Has ganado la guerra pero… ¿Has ganado la paz?

—…

—¿Eres ciego y no ves lo que pasa? El pueblo de Equestria no te perdonará que hayas sometido a sus princesas. ¿Crees que alguien se va a creer que sus princesas esclavizaron a los dragones y maldijeron a los lobos? No tienes pruebas. Nadie te creerá.

—Incluso aunque tuvieses razón y nadie me creyera, ustedes ahora están en mis garras. Si quiero violarlas lo haré.

—… No serías capaz. No llegarías tan lejos para hacerme colaborar.

—… ¿Hacerte colaborar? Mmmm. Es decir, que admites que existe dicho contramaleficio.

—… Muy hábil. Sí, lo admito, existe y solo yo puedo aplicarlo porque solo yo lo conozco, pero no serás capaz de lograr que colabore. Nunca tendrás agallas para violar a nadie.

—No me subestimes, Celestia—respondió el dragón mostrando a la yegua un consolador.

Celestia abrió los ojos como platos.

—Consultaré con los otros líderes. Ellos decidirán qué hacer contigo.

—Lo sabía. No tienes agallas para introducirme eso—respondió la alicornio blanca mirando de reojo el consolador. Mientras Spike abandonaba la celda sin llegar a penetrar a la yegua.

Entretanto Skyla se encontraba en una de las habitaciones del palacio. Al menos era mejor que la torre donde en su momento la había encerrado Twilight, para tener sometido a su padre _(ver capítulo 12 de "Tinieblas del pesare")_. En aquella torre no había cama ni apenas mobiliario, solamente un escritorio y un incomodo sofá. Por lo menos aquel cuarto tenía una buena cama, armarios, mesa decente y un aseo privado; pero en el fondo seguía siendo una prisionera.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR SKYLA  
**Toda mi vida había sido un infierno. Nací princesa pero desde pequeña me separaron de mi padre, me mantuvieron de una forma u otra encerrada. Mi madre me escolarizó a distancia, en centros que no llegue a pisar ni ver nunca. Me obligaba a estudiar en casa, no quiso nunca que estudiase en compañía de otros potrillos, decía que me distraería con otros niños menos dotados que yo. Durante mi adolescencia solo tuve escasos tratos con algunos de los insoportables hijos de los nobles partidarios de mis tías. Mi madre decía que debía frecuentar más con ellos. Algunos podrían ser un buen partido en el futuro, o al menos fue así hasta que surgió aquella guerra absurda. ¿El futuro? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué futuro iba a ser el mío? Ahora los ponis habían sido sometidos y repudiados por las demás razas. Seguramente ya no conocería a nadie, ni me casaría, ni tendría hijos, no me dejarían publicar mi libro… Seguramente mi futuro sería el mismo que mi pasado y presente. Vivir encerrada y aislada del exterior. Un torre, un calabozo, una habitación… ¿Qué más daba? En el fondo venía a ser lo mismo. Por mi parte nunca quise nada de esto. Jamás deseé que se dañase a los dragones ni a otras razas, tampoco que mis tías llevasen a cabo aquella salvajada del Proyecto Eclipse, ni que mi raza hubiese sido amenazada a nivel mundial. Nada de esto hubiese pasado si mis tías y mi madre hubiesen escuchado a mi padre. Mi padre… había fallecido, en parte por culpa de mis tías y de mi madre, quienes le empujaron a la muerte. Había oído rumores de que Spike le asesinó. Quizás fue un accidente pero aun así era culpable. Además, tal vez no fue accidental, quizás fue intencionadamente, es lo más probable. Mi padre y Spike eran formalmente enemigos, puesto que cada uno de los dos representaba a un bando distinto, era solo cuestión de tiempo que uno de los dos asesinase a otro. En cualquier caso no pensaba perdonar a Spike que hubiese matado a mi padre. Aunque quizás los rumores fueran falsos, tal vez solo eran habladurías y yo estaba haciendo juicios precipitados.

De pronto oí que la cerradura de la puerta de mi habitación se abría. Entró en la instancia una dragona. Tenía el cuerpo lila, escamas de un marrón rojizo y ojos verdes. La visitante traía una bandeja consigo.

—Le traje algo de comer—expuso ella con una voz muy fría.

—Gracias, déjalo en la mesa. Ahora me lo comeré.

Ella dejó la bandeja.

—¿Qué ha sido de las otras princesas?

—Están en los calabozos, eso fue lo que se decidió. Solo a usted le dieron una habitación por petición del dragón Spike. Debería estar agradecida.

—¿Qué van a hacer con todas nosotras?

—No lo sé. Depende de los líderes.

—… Entendido. Déjame sola.

La dragona se marchó.

Miré la comida; puré, estofado de verduras y una manzana; de beber agua. No estaba tan mal, tenía buena pinta. Pero aunque por un lado tenía hambre, por otro no me apetecía comer nada. De hecho no me apetecía hacer nada de nada. Me obligué a mi misma a comer y después me acosté.

**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE  
**Tras salir de las celdas. Spike se dirigió al salón del trono, donde lo esperaban los otros líderes. Al dragón no le gustaba haber ocupado el palacio, pero después de la batalla La Unión decidió instalarse temporalmente allí mientras resolvían qué hacer con el pueblo equino y las princesas.

**Eomer**. Rey de los changelings.

**Galadriel. **Suma Matriarca de las cebras.

**Tauriel.** Reina de los grifos.

**Taurus.** Rey de los minotauros.

Perséfone también estaba allí, ella junto con Spike representaba a la raza dragón. Las cinco razas se hacían llamar a si mismas **«La Unión»** para referirse colectivamente a todos ellos, quienes habían formado una alianza militar. Con el tiempo La Unión desembocaría en la denominada **«República de Sion»** que integraría a las cinco razas en un mismo Estado y gobierno; pero de momento todavía no se había fundado tal república, por el momento solo había una alianza militar. Una vez que llegó Spike todos le miraron pero de entrada nadie dijo nada. Solo miraban aquella instancia. Había cuatro tronos, cada uno con un emblema distinto; un sol, una luna, un corazón de cristal y la cutie mark de Twilight.

—Asique estos son los tronos de esas cuatro…—comentó Taurus.

—Por favor, majestad—pidió Galadriel.

—Tienes razón, no me hace falta insultarlas. Prefiero hacer esto.

El minotauro desenfundo un hacha y comenzó a destrozar los cuatro tronos. Eomer le ayudo con su magia. Tauriel al principio protestó pero terminó imitándoles. Galadriel y los dos dragones solamente se limitaron a mirar a sus compañeros, estaba claro que necesitaban desahogarse después de haber sufrido tanto. Seguidamente el grupo abandonó la sala del trono, dirigiéndose a uno de los salones, donde había una gran y cómoda mesa donde pudieron sentarse a platicar. Spike tomó la palabra.

—Si ya os habéis desahogado pasemos a cosas más serias. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que mediante un interrogatorio hecho por mí a Celestia, he descubierto que existe un contramaleficio para ayudar a los lobos; la mala es que ella se niega a realizarlo, no quiere colaborar—seguidamente el dragón macho contó todo lo que Celestia le había revelado sobre la historia de los lobos.

—Maldita psicópata. ¿Violaron a una lobezna, y en lugar de castigar a los agresores maldijo a toda la raza lobo? Debe pagar. Si no quiere colaborar por las buenas entonces habrá que torturarla hasta que decida cooperar—sugirió Perséfone.

—¿Torturarla? Pero… eso es lo que hacen ella y las otras princesas. Torturarlas sería rebajarse a su mismo nivel—respondió Spike.

—Ella lleva décadas torturando y esclavizando a los dragones. A lo que hay que sumar el Proyecto Eclipse, más lo sucedido con los lobos—contestó furiosa la dragona.

—Perséfone tiene razón. Celestia y las otras merecen ser castigadas—reconoció Eomer.

—En mi pueblo no nos gusta aplicar la pena de muerte, ni las torturas a prisioneros. Somos un país pacífico que solo emplea las armas como último recurso—sentenció Galadriel.

—Comprendo las dudas morales de Spike y de usted, Suma Matriarca. Sin embargo, las prisioneras han cometido crímenes horribles sobre nuestras naciones. Muchos han muerto por su culpa. Propongo que mantengamos con vida pero vigiladas a Celestia y Luna, las necesitamos para mover los astros, pero las otras tres princesas deben morir; dado que mantener a las cinco juntas sería peligroso—intervino Tauriel, Eomer y Taurus la secundaron.

—¡NO! Por lo menos a Skyla no. Ella es inocente. Desde que nació ha sido maltratada por su propia familia, menos por su padre que ahora está muerto. Ella es mi sobrina y deseo tener su custodia dado que es menor de edad.

Todos se miraron asombrados ante las palabras de Spike.

—¿Es una broma? ¿Quieres tener su custodia? ¿Dejar en libertad a una de esas psicópatas? ¿Para que en cualquier momento nos apuñale por la espalda? Ya te empeñaste en que se librara del calabozo, nosotros con pesar aceptamos pero esto… No. Esas yeguas son unas malditas. Mi madre en una ocasión vino débil y hambrienta a pedirles ayuda ¿Qué hicieron ellas? ¿Empujaron a mi madre y a mi pueblo a una guerra? Más todas las demás injusticias que han cometido. No pienso perdonarlas, a ninguna—comentó Eomer y los demás, salvo Spike le dieron la razón.

—No me podéis pedir que acepte su muerte. Tuve que ver morir a mi hermano ¿Queréis que vea decapitarse a mi sobrina? No puedo. Ella es inocente.

—Oh sí, claro. Inocente una de las integrantes del Proyecto Eclipse—respondió el minotauro con un tono de ironía.

—Ella no tuvo nada que ver con eso, Taurus.

—Mira, Spike. Si te atreves a sugerir la liberación de esas psicópatas me largo ahora mismo, junto con el resto de los changelings.

—Eomer, por favor…

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

—Lo siento, Spike, pero Eomer tiene razón—sentenció Perséfone y los demás la respaldaron. Solamente Galadriel permaneció en silencio, parecía reflexionar.

—No puedo creer lo que oigo. ¿Me estáis insinuando que si libero a mi sobrina me abandonareis?

—Te estamos diciendo que no pensamos perdonar a ninguna de las princesas; quienes no han demostrado ningún arrepentimiento—reconoció la reina grifo.

De pronto la cebra golpeó la mesa llamando la atención a los presentes.

—Creo que nos estamos poniendo nerviosos. Propongo que de momento tratemos de ayudar a los lobos; después ya habrá tiempo para decidir el destino de las prisioneras. Pero juzgar a la sobrina de Spike sin ni siguiera conocerla me parece… precipitado. Dejemos tranquila por ahora a la muchacha y centrémonos en las otras princesas.

—Has hablado sabiamente—sentenció la grifo.

—De momento mis chicos se ocuparan de Celestia.

—¿Es necesario, Eomer?

—Sí. Spike. Lo es. La convencerán de que levante la maldición de los lobos.

—¿La convencerán o la presionaran hasta que ceda?

—En este caso concreto lo segundo, gran Matriarca.

Al acabar la reunión Spike y Perséfone se quedaron a solas en el salón.

—¿A qué ha venido eso, Perséfone? Creí que me apoyarías, que estabas de mi lado.

—Mira, Spike. Te admiro y siempre admiraré lo que has hecho por tu pueblo. Pero no me pidas que me olvide de todo. No pienso olvidar todo el sufrimiento de los dragones, ni todos los que han muerto en esta guerra, ni a los esclavos que asesinaron en las minas. Ni la muerte de Zaraki, no confiaba en él pero posiblemente sin él no se hubiesen logrado muchas cosas. ¿Quieres que perdone a esas dementes? ¿Quieres que las disculpe después de todo el sufrimiento que ellas nos han infligido? No puedo, lo siento pero no soy capaz.

—Entiendo cómo te sientes, pero tu frustración no es contra mi sobrina, ella no hizo nada, es inocente.

—Es una alicornio por tanto es culpable.

—Es tu dolor el que habla.

Perséfone le dio una bofetada a Spike, con tanta fuerza que le sonrojo la cara.

—Haz lo que te dé la gana pero si las perdonas no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.

La dragona se marchó enfadada. Spike quiso seguirla pero prefirió esperar a que se tranquilizada.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR SPIKE  
**Mire a Perséfone marchándose. Quise seguirla pero preferí esperar a que se calmase un poco. Me sentía mal por ella; hacía tiempo que nos conocíamos, desde que ambos éramos pequeños y trabajábamos como esclavos en las minas de los pretonianos; desde entonces habíamos crecido juntos, ella había sido una de las primeras en apoyar la rebelión de los dragones contra los ponis. Para mi Perséfone era alguien muy importante y verla en aquel estado me dolía. El bofetón me daba igual, total, golpes muchos peores había recibido en el campo de batalla; pero que me diese ella… eso sí me dolía profundamente. Además, no estoy ciego, cuando ella me abofeteó pude ver en sus ojos una expresión de tristeza, algo le atormentaba pero no sabía qué era exactamente. Supuse que su época de esclava sumado a la guerra la habían afectado. Quería ayudarla pero no sabía qué hacer, ojala hubiese tenido a mi hermano para hablar con él, me habría ayudado a encontrar una solución, pero Shining estaba muerto y no sabía qué había sido de mis padres adoptivos; en su día le hubiese confesado todo esto a mi hermana; pero ella, tal y como yo la conocí, ya no existía; únicamente quedaba una alicornio psicópata que no había tenido reparo en empujar a nuestro hermano mayor a la muerte.

**TREINTA MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EN LAS MAZMORRAS  
**A pesar de las dudas moralistas de Spike y la líder de las cebras; Celestia fue torturada por algunos de los soldados de Eomer. Fuera de la celda Spike podría oír los gritos de la alicornio, no sabía qué le estaban haciendo, pero por el volumen de sus voces debía estar sufriendo mucho. Al contrario que con Skyla, que solamente era vigilada por dragones; las demás prisioneras eran vigiladas por miembros de los distintos ejércitos de La Unión, especialmente por minotauros y changelings.

_«¿Es esto lo correcto? Celestia ha cometido crímenes horribles pero… ¿Al torturarla no nos estamos rebajando a su mismo nivel?»_ pensó el dragón.

De pronto la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y salieron cuatro changelings, Estos hicieron un saludo militar a Spike.

—¿Qué la hicieron?

—Simplemente la dimos una paliza. Esperábamos que aguantase más—respondió el primer changeling.

—La… penetraron.

—No. No fue necesario. Bastó con romperle ambas alas y sus patas traseras. Pero las lesiones no son extremadamente graves, con tratamiento se repondrá plenamente. Aunque usted y los demás líderes deberían dejarla lisiada para toda la vida—sugirió el segundo soldado.

—… Retírense.

**NARRADO PROTAGONISTA, POR SPIKE.  
**Entré en la celda de Celestia. Tenía marcas de latigazos en la espalda, más varios moratones por todo el cuerpo, incluido la cara. Estaba sujeta a una cadena establecida entre un collar que llevaba al cuello, y una argolla fijada en la pared. Pude ver un plato medio vacío de comida cerca de ella, pero al examinarlo más de cerca noté que era comida para perros. La alicornio me miro con lástima. Jadeaba, lo cual dificultaba su habla.

—Spike… ayúdame... No puedo levantarme, ayúdame a ir hasta el catre.

Había un catre en la celda donde ella se podía tumbar, pero sin usar las patas traseras no podía caminar. Además llevaba un anulador de magia en el cuerno. Por otro lado la cadena era demasiado corta para llegar hasta el camastro.

—Por favor…

—Te aconsejo que hayas decidido colaborar o te darán otro repaso.

—¿Qué has… hecho con… las demás?

—No es de tu incumbencia. Pero todas seréis castigadas—respondí omitiendo el caso de Skyla.

—Ah, ah, ah. Me han… roto las patas.

—Lo mereces.

Hubo una pausa, en donde Celestia aprovechó para recuperar el aliento.

—Deja que me hospitalicen o perderé la movilidad de las alas y las patas traseras para siempre.

—¿Y? ¿A cuántas personas has asesinado? ¿Acaso mereces compasión?

—¿Quieres dejarme invalida para toda mi vida? Ten piedad.

—¡¿PIEDAD?! Maltrataste a los lobos, invadiste y esclavizaste a mi raza, mataste a mi padre, humillaste a mi madre robándole mi huevo, me trataste como un esclavo y una mascota, enviaste a Shining Armor a la muerte. Mi hermana al principio era una niña dulce, bondadosa e inocente ¡TÚ LA CONVERTISTE EN UNA LOCA PSICÓPATA! Llevaste a cabo el Proyecto Eclipse. Puede que Twilight lo descubriese pero ella no puede mover los astros, Luna y tú lo llevasteis a la práctica. Las otras princesas también tienen parte de culpa, pero tú eres la más culpable. ¡MERECERÍAS MORIR!

—Ten compasión. No quiero quedarme paralitica, por favor…—expuso ella mirándome con cara de cachorita.

—Eres una basura.

—Al menos, ayúdame a ir al catre. Deja que me tumbe.

—…

—Por favor… ¿Eres incapaz de mostrar clemencia?

No sé por qué lo hice, posiblemente por no acabar siendo tan cruel como ella. Le quite la cadena y la tome en brazos para acostarla. No se lo merecía.

—Gracias. ¿Dejarás que sea hospitalizada?

—Primero rompe la maldición de los lobos, después ya hablaremos. Por cierto, qué sepas que las demás han sido sometidas al látigo.

Celestia tuvo que tragarse el orgullo y prometerme que rompería la maldición, seguidamente abandoné la celda. Confieso que lo del látigo me lo inventé para atormentarla, pero resultó ser verdad. Al cabo de unos minutos pude confirmar que se le había aplicado a Luna, Cadence y especialmente a Twilight. Me encaminé a la habitación de Skyla, temeroso de que ella también hubiese sido agredida, porque a pesar de que yo mismo escogí a sus guardianes temía por ella. Además no confiaba del todo en que Perséfone no hiciese alguna tontería, ella normalmente era muy juiciosa e inteligente pero ahora estaba muy afectada. Mi sobrina me recibió al principio con una mirada en blanco, no sé en qué estaría pensando, pero al menos pude comprobar con alegría que no había sido maltratada. Durante unos segundos, quizás más de un minuto ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Luego ella me miró a los ojos muy fijamente y rompió el silencio.

—¿Cómo debo llamarte ahora? ¿Señor? ¿General? ¿Comandante?

—Prefiero Spike. Por favor, Skyla… somos familia.

—Sí lo somos se sincero conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

—Dos cosas. Una ¿Qué va a pasar con todas nosotras?

—No lo sé. Aun no hay nada decidido, pero no dejaré que te hagan daño. ¿Y la segunda pregunta?

—Cuando acabó la batalla tú y los otros líderes nos retuvieron en el palacio. Cuando tus soldados me trajeron a esta habitación, mientras me escoltaban hasta aquí les oí rumorear sobre mi padre; dijeron que tú le mataste. ¿Es cierto? ¡Dime que no es cierto!

—Es mucho más complicado de que lo crees. Nunca quise que Shining Armor muriera, él era mi hermano. Durante la batalla trate de buscarle para ponerle a salvo, pero cuando lo encontré ya estaba herido. Juro que intenté sálvale, pero en ese momento hubo una explosión y como resultado de ella mi espada quedo clavada en el cuerpo de tu padre.

—Entonces… es verdad. ¡Tú le atravesarte con tu espada! ¡Tú le mataste!

—¡Fue un accidente!

Vi que mi sobrina me miraba con ojos llenos de rencor.

—¡VETE, NO DESEO VERTE!

—Skyla, por favor. Jamás quise…

—Vete de aquí. No quiero verte. DÉJAME SOLA. DÉJAME EN PAZ.

Me dirigí a la puerta para irme pero cuando iba a salir ella me llamó.

—Espera un momento.

—Por favor, sobrina…

—Entierra a mi padre junto a la tumba de mis abuelos paternos. Si de verdad querías a Shining deja que descanse junto a su familia.

—¿Qué? ¿Twilight Velvet y Night Light murieron?

—Los ejecutaron. Dijeron que eran traidores.

—¿Quién dio la orden?

—Twilight.

—¡¿QUÉ?! No. No puede ser. Ella es su hija. Ella no pudo asesinar a sus padres.

—Si no me crees pregúntala. Ella no lo negará. Nunca ha dado ninguna señal de arrepentimiento.

—… Bien. Le preguntaré. Pero tú…

—No quiero volver a verte. Te he dicho la verdad porque merecías saberla. Ahora marcharte, por favor.

—… Siempre serás mi sobrina, suceda lo que suceda. No dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño—respondí marchándome.

**GALADRIEL  
**En mi país se elige como líder a quienes los ancianos consideren más capacitado. _(ver capítulo 14 de "Tinieblas del pesare")_ Tenía muchas dudas sobre todo lo que se había discutido con los demás líderes; el trato hacia el pueblo equino, la sentencia de las princesas y qué hacer con la sobrina de Spike. Decidí mandar una carta informando a los ancianos de mi país y solicitando su consejo. Lo lógico sería que me hubiese presentado personalmente para informarles, pero por el momento debía permanecer junto a los otros líderes, en la misiva me disculpaba por no poder regresar.

**PERSÉFONE.  
**Después de discutir con Spike me marché fuera del palacio, extendí mis alas y comencé a observar la ciudad desde el aire. Me sentía mal por haberle gritado y abofeteado a Spike; pero lo que le dije era cierto, no podía olvidar todo el sufrimiento que habían provocado las princesas alicornios. Pero nada de eso justificaba mi conducta; él era mi amigo, mi líder… era el liberador de nuestra raza. Después de todo cuanto él había luchado para liberar a nuestro pueblo ¿Así se lo agradecía yo? Pude simplemente marcharme sin más, ahorrarme los gritos y el bofetón. Era una ingrata. No me merecía a alguien tan bueno como él.

Las calles ofrecían un aspecto lamentable. La batalla había sido fulminante; edificios destruidos, muertos, gente pidiendo limosna tanto adultos como potrillos. Con mis finos oídos de dragón pude escuchar los gritos de la gente, que me miraban desde tierra firme. Algunos me llamaban dragón en vez de dragona, se ve que no nos distinguían.

—_Mami, ese dragón viene a por nosotros._

—_Esos invasores nos mataran a todos._

—_Nos esclavizaran._

—_Se llevaran a nuestras hijas para usarlas como esclavas sexuales._

Estos y otros muchos comentarios eran escuchados por mis oídos. De modo que la población estaba aterrorizara. Todo esto también lo pensó en su día mi raza cuando los ponis nos invadieron, todos estos mismos miedos los había vivido yo en su día. En mis propias carnes siendo aun una niña experimenté todas aquellas dudas y temores; de pronto note que se volvían a abrir algunas heridas emocionales que creí que ya estaban cicatrizadas, dichas lesiones provenían de mi infancia. Tuve todos aquellos temores cuando los ponis me capturaron y fui llevada como esclava a las minas de los pretonianos. Asique a esto se reducía todo. Primero los ponis habían provocado la caída de mi país, y ahora la situación era a la inversa. No solamente se trataba de Canterlot. ¿Acaso no habíamos luchado también en otras ciudades equinos? ¿No estarían ellas también sufriendo las mismas penalidades que en la capital equestriana? ¿Acaso los pretonianos, aunque fuesen unos monstruos, no tenían familia? ¿No habían dejado detrás de ellos viudas y huérfanos? ¿Quién iba a consolar a todas esas yeguas que habían perdido a sus maridos, y a los niños que perdieron a sus padres? ¿Quiénes iban a mostrarles consuelo? ¿Nosotros? Yo no era capaz ni de reconfortarme a mi misma cuanto menos a los demás.

Una guerra, otra y otra; con el tiempo vendrían más, muchas más. ¿Cuál sería el resultado final? Solo había dos posibles respuestas espantosas. Una; nos exterminaríamos entre todas las razas hasta que no quedase casi nadie vivo, y la última persona sobre la Tierra seguramente se suicidaría porque no soportaría estar vivo siendo el último habitante. ¿Con quién se iba a emparejar si no quedaba nadie más? ¿Con un árbol? ¿Con quién se iba a reproducir? ¿Con una piedra? La segunda opción es que todas las naciones acabarían destruidas y sometidas a la peor de las pobrezas; donde incluso sus ciudadanos tendrían que devorar excrementos y cadáveres para poder sobrevivir.

Salí rápidamente huyendo de la ciudad pero sin un rumbo fijo ni ningún destino determinado. No sé por qué reaccione así ni dónde acabé. No sé por qué me dio por actuar de aquella manera ni a dónde me dirigía. Acabe metida en una cueva, allí no había nadie pero mejor que no me vieran, sentía ganas de llorar y lloré.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Celestia retirará la maldición de los lobos? ¿Qué medidas se tomaran con respecto al pueblo equino? ¿Cuál será el destino de las princesas? ¿La crítica podrá bien este fanfic o lo tirada a la hoguera? No se pierdan el próximo episodio._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 1

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores/as:

Este es un final alternativo del fic _"Tinieblas del pesare"_, de Eyedragon. En un primer momento iba a ser un one-shot, pero debido a la extensión del mismo decidí dividirlo en varios capítulos.

El principio este capítulo era más extenso, superaba las 6600 palabras, pero lo recorte para añadir al final las reflexiones que hace Perséfone sobre la guerra. Lo que se descartó aquí será material pendiente para futuros episodios.

Me quise centrar un poco más en Skyla. Tuve la dificultad de que tuvo poco papel en la historia original, como consecuencia tenía pocas referencias a la hora de trabajar su personalidad. En principio me he basado en los malos tratos que la joven recibe por parte de su familia, más la muerte de su padre. Todo ello sumado a la fuerza que demuestra la chica en "Tinieblas de la guerra".

También quise experimentar con los líderes, ver que no todo es tan fácil. No tienen por qué estar de acuerdo siempre.

En un primer momento pensé en que sería Perséfone quién apoyaría a Spike en el asunto de Skyla. Pero tras releer un poco _"Tinieblas de la guerra"_, me di cuenta de que eran los dragones y los changelings quienes tenían más motivos para odiar a las princesas alicornios. De modo que fue la Suma Matriarca de las cebras, quien proviene de una nación muy pacífica, la que hizo de mediadora.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	2. CAPÍTULO 2: CONFESIÓN DE HERMANAS

**Capítulo 2  
****CONFESIÓN DE HERMANAS**

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR PERSÉFORE.  
**Llevaba casi una hora en aquella cueva. Las lágrimas físicas ya se me habían secado pero por dentro sequía deprimida. Tenía un mar de dudas. Por un lado pensaba que la sentencia de las princesas y la curación de los lobos podían esperar, era más prioritario ocuparse de la población Equestriana. Aunque por otro lado políticamente era preferible ocuparse de esas alicornios locas en seguida. Si el pueblo se recuperaba y se hacía fuerte de nuevo ¿No intentarían los equinos liberar a sus princesas? Y si ellas eran liberadas entonces ¿No empezaría todo de nuevo? Pero ¿Cuál era la opción correcta? ¿Dejar que los ponis se sumieran poco a poco en la miseria? ¿Permitir expresamente que los lobos continuasen malditos? No. Eso es lo que harían Celestia y las demás princetuchas con las demás razas.

También quería pedirle perdón a Spike pero deseaba hacerlo de forma sensata. Me había portado mal con él y debía disculparme, pero no quería que él me tomase por una chica fácil. Una cosa es que nos ayudásemos mutuamente entre nosotros, pero no hasta el punto de que uno de los dos se convirtiese en el títere del otro. Me disculparía en cuanto le viese pero dejándole ciertas cosas claras. No me andaría con rodeos, no es mi estilo, le abordaría directamente y le diría todo cuanto tuviese que decirle.

**EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT.**

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR LUNA.  
**Había pedido permiso para visitar a mi hermana, los guardias me dijeron que lo consultarían con sus superiores, pero ya habían pasado horas sin que me contestaran, finalmente me lo dieron. Me trasladaron a la celda de Celestia. Cuando la vi di un grito. Estaba llena de marcas de golpes, y no daba la sensación de que hubiesen sido tratadas. Se encontraba tirada en el suelo sin poder caminar, sus alas estaban igualmente dañadas. Miré furiosamente a los soldados. Se supone que en caso de una detención son los carceleros quienes deben ocuparse del mantenimiento de los prisioneros. Aquellos guardias que nuestros captores habían puesto para vigilarnos _(changelings y minotauros en su mayoría)_ nos trataban como escorias; de desayuno solo un mendrugo de pan seco y agua, más la amenaza de que sería nuestro único alimento durante todo el día. Además nos golpeaban y humillaban, así trataban a las legítimas gobernantes de Equestria.

—¿Qué le habéis hecho a mi hermana, monstruos?—grite mirando fijamente a los carceleros.

—Lo que quizás te vayan a hacer a ti también en cuanto menos te lo esperes—respondió uno de ellos antes de cerrar la puerta.

Celestia y yo nos quedamos a solas. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Permanecimos abrazadas unos segundos hasta que nos separamos.

—Hermana. Me alegro de verte.

—Lo mismo digo, Cely.

—Se sincera. ¿Qué te hicieron esos monstruos, Luna?

—Fui sometida al látigo y como única comida recibí un mendrugo de pan seco y un vaso de agua. No sé qué habrá sido de Cadence, Twilight y Skyla. ¿Tú sabes algo?

—Spike me dijo que Cadence y Twilight también fueron castigadas con el látigo. También comentó que Skyla está a salvo, seguramente él la protege del resto de esos animales.

—Entiendo. Pero ¿Por qué estás así? Te torturaron. ¿Verdad?

—Sí. Tengo que deshacer la maldición de los lobos de madera. Si me niego me darán otro repaso; y luego posiblemente vayan a por ti y las demás.

—¿Deshacer la maldición? Pero si no hay contramaleficio.

—…

—... Espera… No, no puede ser. ¡Sí lo hay y tú lo conoces! Me dijiste en su día…

—Te dije lo que creí que era mejor en aquel momento.

—¡Me mentiste!

—No te me pongas melodramática. Sabía que tú no aprobabas del todo aquella sentencia. Si hubieses sabido el hechizo del antídoto entonces ¿Qué posibilidades había de que no lo usarás? Quizás no lo hubieses empleado inmediatamente pero a la larga… Estar en el poder significa no confiar al 100% en nadie y lo sabes.

Me aparté un poco de mi hermana.

—A veces eres asquerosa. Estamos aquí por tu culpa y la de Twilight—contesté enfadada.

—Que hipócrita eres, Luna. Tú estuviste de acuerdo en todo, incluido el Proyecto Eclipse.

—… Touché, hermana. Dime la verdad ¿Te van a hospitalizar?

—No lo sé.

—Cely, yo… nunca he estado totalmente de acuerdo con todo lo que hemos hecho, consentí en su día porque creí que era lo mejor para Equestria; pero lo sucedido hace 200 años, cuando esclavizamos a los dragones…

—No había otra opción, Luna, y lo sabes.

—Pudimos negociar con ellos… tratar de que trabajasen para nosotras pero no de esa manera. Pudo hacerse de otra forma.

—No, no se podía hacer nada más. No había otra manera. Entonces no dudaste tanto ¿Por qué lamentas ahora lo que paso?

—Pero… mira como estamos. Lo hemos perdido todo. Shining ha muerto, nosotras estamos en prisión, tú has sido agredida... Acabaran asesinándonos a todas nosotras. Quizás, solo quizás, Skyla se salve de la horca por voluntad de Spike, pero Twilight, Cadence y nosotras dos seremos condenadas a muerte.

—Twilight y Cadence tal vez pero nosotras no. Nos necesitan para mover los astros.

—Entonces nos tendrán como esclavas.

—…

—Por favor, Cely. Negociemos con ellos.

—¿Negociar? ¿Qué les ofrecerás, Luna? Ellos ya nos tienen de rodillas ¿Para qué iban a aceptar ninguna negociación?

**TWILIGHT.  
**Me encontraba encadenada en aquel sucio calabozo, pero no pensaba pedir perdón ni clemencia a nadie. El mayor error de mi vida fue abrir el huevo de cierta lagartija traidora. Parte de la culpa la tuvieron mis padres, deberían haber puesto en su sitio a aquel lagarto desde que nació pero nooo. Tuvieron que adoptarle y darle sus apellidos, tratarle como a un tercer hijo suyo. ¿No entendían que ni siguiera era un poni? Aun me escocían los latigazos que aquellos sucios changelings me habían dado.

Oí que la puerta se habría. Entró la lagartija traidora.

—Twilight…

—Traidor.

—Tú eres la traidora. Me vendiste y asesinaste a nuestros padres.

—Corrijo. Mis padres. Tú ni siguiera eres de su misma especie. Adivino; hablaste con Skyla ¿Verdad? Ella te contó que condené a mis padres.

—Sí.

—¿Qué la hiciste?

—Nada. Está a salvo.

—Es decir, que te has desahogado con todas nosotras salvo con ella. ¿Por qué? ¿Te calentó la cama? ¿O simplemente se arrastró ante ti como la gusano que es?

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A DECIR ESO! ¡ASESINASTE A NUESTROS PADRES! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Fui a verles a las mazmorras. Esperaba poder razonar con ellos, hacerles ver la realidad. Quería darles la oportunidad de salvarse. Pero ellos me repudiaron. Dijeron _"Nuestra hija murió"_. Se atrevieron a insinuar que no era hija suya. ¡A mí! Que soy su mejor hija. La única que llegó a ser una alicornio. Padre incluso me dio una bofetada. ¡DEBÍAN PAGAR!

—¡Basta! También mantuviste retenida a Skyla.

—Porque ella así lo quiso. Su madre y yo la pedimos que nos apoyada frente a su padre, pero se negó. Shining Armor estaba en contra del maltrato a tu raza. De haberle dejado suelto hubiese vuelto al ejército contra Equestria. Su hija fue la perfecta correa para mantenerle en su sitio.

—La usaste como rehén contra su padre. Vi a Shining justo antes de que muriese. Él me dijo que tú le amenazaste con hacer que violasen a Skyla si él no seguía tus órdenes.

—Sí, así es. Aunque al final no fue necesario violarla. La chica sigue siendo virgen. Pero si hubiese tenido que prostituirla lo hubiera hecho; aunque sea mi sobrina para mí ganar la guerra era lo principal en aquel momento, todo lo demás no importaba.

Aquel traidor me dio una bofetada.

—No te mereces el apellido Sparkle.

—¡TÚ ERES ÉL QUE NO LO MERECE! Mis padres debieron ponerte la correa desde el principio, haberte colocado en tu lugar desde que saliste del huevo pero nooo. Te adoptaron. Te permitieron escolarizarte; estúpidos. ¿Desde cuándo un esclavo tiene que tener estudios?

—No te reconozco, Twilight. ¿Dónde está aquella niña dulce que abrió mi huevo? ¿Qué fue de aquella jovencita que jugaba conmigo?

—Esa niña creció y maduró. Le costó mucho ver la realidad pero por fin lo entendió. Los ponis somos la raza superior; nuestras costumbres, cultura, avances militares y tecnológicos… Somos la civilización por excelencia. Si las demás razas no fuesen tan obstinadas y cabezotas… Si se dejasen gobernar por nosotros sin resistirse entonces les traeríamos la perfecta civilización, dejarían de ser todos unos salvajes para convertirse en ciudadanos del mayor imperio mundial, eso sí, tendrían que someterse a los equinos; pero no siempre tendría que ser como con los dragones.

—Estás completamente loca. No sé qué te enseñó Celestia pero no fue nada bueno.

—¿Sabes lo que significa Sparkle? Brillo. Soy la única de mi familia que se merece ese apellido porque soy la única realmente brillante. Mi padres estaban locos y te adoptaron siendo una lagartija; tú no eres más que un esclavo que está jugando a ser un conquistador, ya caerás por tu propio peso; Shining resultó ser un traidor capaz de poner al ejército de Equestria bajo sus órdenes y contra su propio país; Cadence es una inútil, ni siguiera es una hábil hechicera y siempre necesita que alguien la saqué de apuros; Skyla ha heredado el carácter de su padre y algún día nos traicionará, de hecho tú mismo has dicho que ya lo ha hecho, de modo que la chiquilla está gozando de tus atenciones mientras su familia se pudre en los calabozos; si tuviese ovarios y decencia estaría en la misma celda que su madre. Fui yo quien descubrió el Proyecto Eclipse cuando llevo pocos años como alicornio, y ni siguiera muevo los astros, por ahora porque aprenderé a moverlos y también aprenderé a introducirme en los sueños. Debería ser yo quien gobernase Equestria, en vez de esas dos inútiles de Celestia y Luna. Ya hace tiempo que superé a Celestia, ahora yo soy la maestra.

—Estás loca. Los otros líderes quieren condenarte a muerte.

—¿Crees que voy a suplicar clemencia? Nooo. Eso lo haría Skyla, que es una gusano pero yo no.

Recibí una segunda bofetada pero comencé a reírme.

—¿Ahora te ríes, traidora?

—Sí, porque tú y toda tu raza sois patéticos. Ja, ja, ja. No sois más que perros. Aunque me mates dará igual. Tarde o temprano tus supuestos aliados te traicionaran y se repartirán Equestria; tú y el resto de las lagartijas seréis esclavos de las demás naciones. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Os habéis librado de servir a los ponis para doblegados ante changelings, grifos, cebras y minotauros; ja, ja, ja, ja, ja.

Spike se marchó furioso.

**CADENCE.  
**Había perdido la noción del tiempo. ¿Cuántos llevaba encerrada? ¿Unas horas? ¿Un día? ¿Cuatro días? ¿Seis? Pasaba mucha hambre, solo recibía agua y pan. ¿Qué habían hecho con mis tías y mi cuñada? ¿Y mi hija? Skyla… Algunos pensarán que fui cruel con ella, no había más opciones. Es mi única hija y heredera; tenía que prepararse para sucederme o incluso gobernar su propio reino. La sometí a una dura infancia pero gracias a eso había obtenido un alto nivel de formación; y lo de la torre fue un caso de necesidad. Twilight y yo intentamos razonar con ella, la pedimos que nos apoyara frente a su padre, pero no quiso, era fiel a Shining y si él hubiese tenido la oportunidad nos hubiese traicionado a todas nosotras; mi hija sirvió como correa para mantenerle en su sitio. ¿Fui cruel? No. Simplemente hice lo que debía como princesa, lo cual no era compatible con mi función de madre. ¿Qué debería haber hecho? ¿Interponer la felicidad de mi hija por encima de mis deberes reales? ¿Valorar su bienestar por encima de mis obligaciones para con Equestria y mis tías? Pues… quizás sí; no, claro que no. ¿En qué estaba pensado? ¿Ahora dudaba de mis actos?

Me acerqué a la puerta de la celda y llamé a uno de los guardias, el cual entró junto con un segundo militar en la celda.

—¿Qué quieres, escoria?—pregunto el primer guardia.

—¿Qué ha sido de mi hija?

—¿Quién?

—La princesa Skyla.

—…

—La chica a la que llevaron a aquella habitación—explicó el segundo guardia al primero.

—Ah. Esa.

_«¿La llevaron a una habitación? Oh, no. ¿Qué estaban insinuando? ¿Acaso mi hija había sido abusada por nuestros captores?»_ pensé para mi misma.

—¡¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO?! ¡¿QUÉ HABÉIS HECHO CON MI HIJA, ANIMALES?!

El segundo soldados me dio un bofetada en la cara, tan fuerte que me tiró al suelo.

—Aquí no hay más animal que tú, sucia escoria. Vámonos, tío.

Ambos salieron. Me volví a acercar a la puerta y comencé a gritar.

—¡MONSTRUOS! ¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO A MI HIJA? ¿QUÉ LE HABÉIS HECHO?

Uno de los guardias volvió a entrar en la celda, esta vez tenía una fusta. Me sometió boca abajo contra el suelo, comenzándome a azotar en ambas nalgas. Al acabar me dijo _"Ahora cállate o te cortaré la lengua y la serviré de cena, sucia escoria"_. No sé cuántos azotes me dio pero me dolía tanto el trasero que no podía sentarme. Me dieron miedo sus amenazas y permanecí en silencio. Me tiré al suelo y comencé a sollozar. Hasta ese momento mi hija había sido virgen. Su flor se la habían robado aquellos animales. A saber qué la hicieron. ¿Cuántos la violaron?

**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE.  
**Puede parecer que Cadence se estaba montando sin motivo alguno su propia película sobre el destino de su hija. Pero ellas estaban recién salidas de una guerra, y prisioneras de La Unión, en tales circunstancias no era extraño imaginarse lo peor, además la información de aquel soldado no era muy específica _«A la chica la llevaron a una habitación»_, esa frase a secas, sin especificar más y en tales circunstancias era muy fácil de malinterpretar.

**MEDIA HORA DESPUÉS.**

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, PERSÉFONE.  
**Me encaminé a la salida de la cueva dispuesta a marcharme. Salí volando de regreso a Canterlot. Veía las calles llenas de cadáveres y gente hambrienta. Aquellas lamentables imágenes volvieron a atormentarme.

—Maldita sea. Quienes yo me sé me van a tener que dar explicaciones les gusté o no.

Continué volando de camino al palacio y me dirigí directamente a la sala del trono.

**EN EL PALACIO DE CANTERLOT.**

**SPIKE.  
**Sé que suena raro pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y fui a buscar a Galadriel. ¿Por qué a ella? No sabía a quién más recurrir; mis padres y hermano estaban muertos, Twilight me había traicionado; Skyla me odiaba por lo sucedido con su padre, y de las otras princesas mejor no hablar. Por otro lado y para ser sincero, después de la última reunión ya no confiaba tanto en los miembros de _"La Unión"_, salvo en la Suma Matriarca, ella era la única que de verdad me inspiraba confianza, bueno… ella y Perséfone, pero ésta última estaba enfadada conmigo. Fui a buscar a la cebra a su habitación, lo cierto es me recibió de una forma muy amigable y comprensiva, lo cual me hizo sentirme bien. Ambos estábamos reunidos en el antiguo dormitorio de Celestia, que ahora ocupaba la líder de las cebras. Perséfone se había quedado con la antigua habitación de Luna y los demás nos repartimos por el palacio. A todo esto hay que añadir, que aunque había desalojado a los antiguos guardias, el personal domestico no fue expulsado. Les dimos la oportunidad de permanecer en el palacio y conservar sus antiguos trabajos, pero muchos se fueron voluntariamente. Los que se habían quedado solo permanecían porque económicamente no tenían otra opción, pero nos tenían miedo, a pesar de que nadie les había hecho nada.

—Entiendo. Ten en cuenta que todos hemos quedado afectados por esta guerra—platicó la Matriarca.

—Sí. Supongo que está afectada.

—Pero… ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí?

—¿A quién sino? En estos momentos no tengo a nadie más a quien confesárselo. Mi sobrina me odia y no puedo culparla, mate a mi hermano.

—Pero… dijiste que fue un accidente.

—Lo fue pero en cualquier caso Shining Armor está muerto.

—¿Has recuperado su cadáver?

—Está enterrado al lado del palacio, en una fosa común. Lo trasladaré junto a la tumba de sus padres. Me gustaría recuperar el cadáver de mi madre biológica y darle sepultura junto a mi madre adoptiva.

—Hazlo. ¿Qué te lo impide?

—No estoy seguro de cómo se lo tomarían los demás.

—¿Te refieres a los demás líderes?

Spike asintió.

—Asique una familia de equinos adoptó a un dragón—le cebra sonrió—Lo nunca visto. Tus padres adoptivos debieron de ser unas personas muy adelantadas a su época.

—Eran muy buenas personas.

—Son este tipo de actos los que fomentan la tolerancia racial y la igualdad. En todas las razas haría falta más gente como los Sparkles. Me hubiese gustado conocerles.

—¿Qué crees que debemos hacer con respecto al pueblo equino?

—No lo sé exactamente. He mandado una carta pidiendo consejo a los ancianos de mi país, estoy esperando su respuesta. Seguiré lo que me digan, confió en ellos.

—Eomer nunca perdonará a Equestria.

—Eso está por ver.

De pronto se escucharon ruidos procedentes de la sala del trono. Galadriel y Spike fueron a ver qué pasaba; allí se encontraron con Eomer, Taurus y Tauriel. Perséfone había destrozado toda la instancia, incluso había quemado el techo.

—Hola, chicos. Perdonar el desorden. Solo quería llamar vuestra atención para reuniros.

—¿Y tenías que hacer esto?

—Sí, reina Tauriel. Después de todo así es más o menos como está Canterlot, completamente destrozado.

—¡¿Pero que tiene esta habitación que todos tienen la manía de desquitarse con ella?!—preguntó quejándose la Suma Matriarca.

—Aquí se dictaron muchas ordenes en contra de nuestras naciones—contestó Taurus encogiéndose de hombros.

—Perséfone, con respecto a lo de antes… yo…

—La culpa fue mía, Spike. Me sobrepasé y lo lamento. No debí actuar así.

Salvo Spike y Galadriel los demás no entendieron a qué se refería la dragona. ¿Qué había pasado entre ella y Spike?

—Pero que me equivocase en mi forma de actuar, no significa que no tuviese razón en lo que dije. Sigo creyendo que las princesas deben pagar, todas, pero primero debemos empezar a reconstruir Equestria, el pueblo llano sufre—expuso la dragona contando lo que había visto en las calles de Canterlot.

Galadriel contestó que ella enviaría una carta a su país, para que enviasen un convoy de ayuda, pero los otros líderes no parecían tener las cosas tan claras.

—Estoy de acuerdo en que debemos ser buenos ganadores, ayudar a los civiles pero… no es el momento—contestó el rey Taurus.

—¿Qué significa eso?—interrogó la dragona.

—Perséfone, el Proyecto Eclipse hizo que en nuestros países se perdieran varias cosechas. Parte de los alimentos tuvimos que destinarlos al ejército para luchar en esta guerra. Si ahora desviamos más recursos a Equestria…—empezó la reina grifo.

—… Nos arriesgamos a que la crisis equestriana se transmita a nuestras naciones—finalizó Eomer.

—Pero hemos ganado la guerra. Seamos buenos ganadores.

—No es tan sencillo, Matriarca—sentenció Taurus.

—Spike, di algo—se quejó Perséfone.

—… Creo… que la Matriarca y tú tenéis razón. Hemos de auxiliar al pueblo. Hagamos una investigación sobre cómo ha afectado la guerra a los equestrianos. Repartamos las ayudas conforme a las necesidades de cada ciudad o pueblo—opinó Spike.

—Haré una cosa. Regresaré temporalmente a mi país y expondré el caso a las Cortes. Si ellos deciden enviar un convoy de ayuda a Equestria lo haré, pero solo si hay mayoría de votos—sentenció el rey minotauro.

—Está bien. Yo también consultaré con mi pueblo—contestó la líder grifo.

—¿Y tú qué harás, Eomer?—interrogó Spike.

—…—el changeling no respondió.

—¿Eomer?

—Me voy. Regreso a mi tierra. La guerra ya terminó. No hay motivo que me retenga más aquí.

—¡Eomer!—se sorprendió la cebra.

—Lo siento, Matriarca. Ojala tuviese su mismo carácter pero no voy a auxiliar a un pueblo, que casi supone la destrucción del mío propio. Especialmente cuando se han negado ustedes a ejecutar a las princesas, quienes estuvieron a punto de destruir el mundo.

—En eso tiene razón. Las prisioneras deben de ser ahorcadas o decapitadas—expuso la dragona mirando primero al changeling y luego a los demás.

Taurus y Tauriel se miraron entre ellos, con esa mirada se lo dijeron todo.

—Nos hemos comprometido a llevar a nuestros países la petición de ayuda a Equestria, lo haremos. Sin embargo, no esperes más de nosotros—sentenció la grifo mirando a Spike.

—Les recuerdo que todos los aquí presentes firmamos una alianza. Somos miembros de "La Unión".

—Lo siento, Matriarca. Para mí "La Unión" ya no existe—sentenció Taurus.

—Ni tampoco para mí—expuso Eomer.

—¿Qué están diciendo?—se asombró Perséfone. Pero Taurus, Tauriel y Eomer ya habían empezado a retirarse.

_«Mierda. Una cosa es una batalla y otra la política. ¿Qué hago?» _pensó Spike.

Galadriel no perdió el tiempo y se puso delante de los otros líderes, cortándoles el paso.

—¡Esperen! No se precipiten. Si se quieren ir es su decisión, pero necesitaran al menos dos o tres días para reagrupar a sus ejércitos y preparar su regreso. Al menos durante ese tiempo concentrémonos en los lobos y lleguemos a un acuerdo, el que sea, pero al menos dejemos de discutir. Podemos almorzar todos juntos para intentar ponernos de acuerdo. Si se van al menos despidámonos elegantemente y no así.

Los líderes se miraron entre ellos.

—De acuerdo por mi parte—respondió la reina grifo y Taurus y Eomer asintieron.

—Y que Celestia deshaga el maleficio de los lobos de una vez—se quejó Eomer.

Finalmente Galadriel y Spike se quedaron a solas en la sala del trono.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 2

* * *

**MINI CAPÍTULO.**

Me encontraba en mi habitación comenzando a pensar en el capítulo 3 de este fanfic, cuando me llegó una alerta. _"MENSAJE, MENSAJE, TÚ TIENES UN MENSAJE, CÓGELO, CÓGELO, CÓGELO"_. Definitivamente tenía que cambiar la melodía de aviso de mi móvil o celular. Deje el teléfono y encendí el PC, tras cargarse y acceder a mi correo vi varios reviews y PMs. Los mensajes eran sobre preguntas de este fanfic ¿Todos? Pues lo cierto es que algunos parecían dirigidos a Eyedragon, entonces ¿Por qué no se los mandaban a él? Me puse a responder dichas preguntas.

_**¿Por qué este fanfic se llama "La inocente"?  
**_El título se refiere a Skyla, ella es la única alicornio inocente de las acciones de su familia.

_**¿Por qué en la saga original no aparecieron las manes, ni las CMCs ni tampoco Discord o Ponyville?  
**_Veamos… la saga original es de Eyedragon, deberías preguntarle a él. Simplemente Eye no quiso usar todo eso para "Tinieblas del pesare" y "Tinieblas de la guerra".

_**¿Aparecerán las manes o los otros personajes en este fanfic?  
**_No, por dos motivos: uno; Eyedragon no quiso usarlos para la saga original; dos, no pegan mucho en esta historia.

_**¿Qué fue de Golden y su hijo?  
**_Son personajes de Eyedragon y la saga original es suya. Deberías preguntarle a él. Le consulté sobre ellos y me dijo: «Ambos fueron enviados a Arabia Equina como refugiados y comenzaron a vivir ahí. Luego de que se fueran Golden dejo prácticamente toda su vida atrás, extraña mucho Equestria pero sabe que lo mejor para su hijo crecer lejos de Equestria»

Tras responder esta cuarta pregunta apagué el internet y me puse a trabajar con el Word. Tenía fanfics que escribir.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores/as:

XD. Decidí aprovechar para responder algunas preguntas realizadas por ustedes.

Parece que hay tensiones entre los miembros de La Unión. A la larga se fundará la República de Sion pero no inmediatamente. Hay que tener en cuenta que en _"Tinieblas de la guerra"_ Spike tiene 100 años más que aquí; pero de momento la guerra contra las princesas acaba de terminar, aun nuestro amigo dragón no tiene experiencia en política.

Algunos pensaran que deshacer el maleficio de los lobos es contradictorio con _"Tinieblas de la guerra"_, dado que nunca fueron mencionados en la república. Pero me las ingeniaré para que ambas cosas sean compatibles. Aun no sé cómo le daré coherencia pero algo se me ocurrirá.

Al principio pensé que este fanfic me ocuparía solo dos capítulos, pero parece ser que se está alargando un poco.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	3. CAPÍTULO 3: NADIE ES PERFECTO

**Capítulo 3  
****NADIE ES PERFECTO**

Spike y Galadriel continuaban en la sala del trono. Los otros líderes se habían marchado enfadados, ninguno soportaba la idea de que las princesas no fuesen condenadas a muerte. Además ¿Ahora se les exigía que se ocupasen de Equestria? ¿Tenían que favorecer a una nación que casi destruye el mundo? Perséfone se había quedado un rato acompañando a Spike e insistiendo en aplicar la pena máxima para las alicornios, pero al no conseguir convencer al dragón macho ni tampoco a la cebra se marchó enfadada.

—Gracias por su ayuda, Matriarca. Al parecer es la única que no quiere matar a las prisioneras.

—En mi cultura no está bien vista la pena de muerte, ni los malos tratos a prisioneros.

—¿Qué hago para que vuelvan?

—Lo primero haz que Celestia deshaga la maldición de los lobos; lo segundo, tendrás que ofrecerles algo y si no es sangre tendrá que ser otra cosa.

—¿El qué?

—Las joyas de Celestia y…

—¿Las joyas de Celestia?

—No me interrumpas, por favor. Las joyas de Celestia más las de Luna y cualquier objeto de valor. Ellos querrán su botín—respondió la cebra.

—Oh, por favor. No puede estar hablando en serio. No somos conquistadores—se quejó el dragón.

—¿No? Entonces ¿Qué somos? Las princesas trataron de conquistar nuestros países; nosotros las hemos derrotado y usurpado el poder. Tú naciste en Equestria pero nunca has sido uno de sus gobernantes, en cuanto a los demás ni siguiera somos equestrianos. Sin embargo, aquí estamos intentando gobernar una nación cuyo gobierno no nos corresponde.

—…

—Comprendo tus dudas, Spike, pero esto es una guerra nos guste o no.

—La guerra se ha terminado.

La cebra negó con la cabeza.

—No. Únicamente se terminaron los combates físicos, pero aun queda camino hasta lograr la paz. Si dejas que Eomer, Taurus y Tauriel continúen enfadados terminaran levantándose contra ti. Te estás arriesgando a una nueva guerra. Si en esta ocasión te enfrentas a tus propios aliados perderás. Tu ejército está debilitado por los últimos combates, no podrá aguantar mucho contra tres naciones a la vez—explicó Galadriel—Y aun suponiendo que no se levantasen en armas contra ti ¿Qué harás si te abandonan? Yo puedo ayudarte pero no puedo ocuparme de todo.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR SPIKE.  
**Miré asombrado a la Suma Matriarca. No imaginaba que la situación fuese tan grave. ¿En serio los demás serían capaces de traicionarme? Me acordé entonces de las palabras que me había dicho Twilight _«Tarde o temprano tus supuestos aliados te traicionaran y se repartirán Equestria; tú y el resto de las lagartijas seréis esclavos de las demás naciones»_ ¿Y si fuera verdad? Al fin y al cabo yo era un militar y no un político.

—No sé, Matriarca… Entonces ¿Debo sobornarles?

—No porque lo tomarían como una ofensa. Debes ofrecerles algún botín pero sin que parezca que les estás comprando ni sobornando.

—¿Cómo entonces?

—… Buena pregunta, veamos…—la cebra comenzó a reflexionar, dardo unos segundos en contestar—Tomaré la iniciativa de ser la primera en exigirte una recompensa por mis servicios, tú te negarás, insistiré y seguirás negándote. Los demás se quejaran porque querrán su parte, tú seguirás negándote y cuando te haga una señal aceptarás finiéndote derrotado. El proyecto Eclipse ya hizo que nuestros países perdiesen muchas de sus cosechas, si a eso le sumamos lo invertido en esta guerra… entonces es normal pensar que los otros querrán resarcirse de dichas pérdidas.

—… Je, al parecer eres todo una negociante.

—No. Eres tú el que tiene poca experiencia en el terreno político.

—Sí. Lo admito.

—Tienes que aprender que no todas las batallas se libran con espadas, fuego, hachas y demás armas. La mayoría se libran en un despacho y sentándose en una silla. O en un Parlamento.

—…

Durante unos segundos nadie dijo nada, después la cebra volvió a hablar.

—Hay una cosa más y eso será más difícil, aunque quizás no suceda pero si sucede…

—¿Qué?

—Cabe la posibilidad, repito, posibilidad, de que alguno de los líderes te exija a tu sobrina como rehén o prisionera de guerra.

—¿Eomer?

—Es él más probable, pero también podrían ser Tauriel o Taurus. Negarse directamente sería una mala jugada política; y aceptar sería una inmoralidad. Debes convencerles de que no se la lleven pero debes ser muy cuidadoso al hacerlo, tienes que tener mucho tacto. Aunque… bueno… a lo mejor no sucede.

—¿Y tú qué, amiga? ¿No quieres lo mismo que los otros líderes?

—No porque mi cultura es diferente a la vuestra, pero para entender eso tendrías que conocer mi tierra. Las cebras rechazamos la guerra y la violencia por principios, solo tomamos las armas como último recurso; además no nos gustan los botines de guerra porque para nosotros es una aberración enriquecerse con la sangre. Nos estamos saliendo del tema principal. Únicamente quiero la paz, la verdadera paz. Te ayudaré a conseguirla si es que estás dispuesto a trabajar por ella.

—Por supuesto que sí.

—Bien, entonces no pierdas el tiempo. Ve a buscar a Celestia y acaba con la maldición.

**GALADRIEL  
**Vi como Spike se marchaba. En realidad no estaba satisfecha de lo que estábamos haciendo. Se me había informado del estado físico de Celestia. Sabía que obligarla a usar un contramaleficio en estos momentos suponía arriesgar su vida. Pero… ¿Qué otra opción había? Tauriel, Taurus y Eomer querían resultados. Si en su momento Celestia y las otras princesas no hubiesen sido tan ambiciosas nada de esto hubiese sucedido; pero aun así no pude evitar sentirme mal, no era totalmente correcto lo que estábamos haciendo. Además ¿Quiénes éramos nosotros para gobernar a los equestrianos? No teníamos derechos legítimos sobre el pueblo de Equestria?

**SKYLA.  
**Tras reflexionarlo vi claramente cuál sería el destino de mi familia y de una servidora. A mi familia no podían condenarla a muerte. Celestia y Luna eran necesarias para mover los astros; y matar a Twilight y a mi madre generaría demasiado descontento entre los equestrianos, esa indignación podría a la larga desembocar en un levantamiento de la población, serían unos asesinatos muy tontos políticamente hablado; de modo que lo más probable era que mi familia fuese indefinidamente sometida al cautiverio, e incluso tratadas como esclavas o semi-esclavas. La única que podía ser condenada a la horca era yo. No tenía ningún poder ni influencia sobre los astros, y apenas había tenido contacto con el pueblo por culpa de mis continuos cautiverios. Había visto un poco la ciudad de Canterlot y del Imperio de Cristal, e hice un curso de escritura creativa en una de las temporadas que estuve con mi padre, pero no era tan popular como mi madre y mis tías. Mi muerte quizás se comentase, pero no provocaría tanto malestar como en el caso de mi parentela. Pensé entonces que aquel encierro en aquella habitación era el peor de todos los que había sufrido; por lo menos cuando me encerraban mi madre y mis tías sabía a qué atenerme pero ahora… ¿Me iban a perdonar la vida o me ejecutarían? Si me iban a matar entonces ¿Por qué se tardaban tanto? Bastaría con cortarme el cuello, con estrangularme, con envenenarme… ¿Envenenarme? Mmm ¿Tendría algo la comida que me sirvieron antes? Si lo tenía debía de ser una sustancia muy suave o de efectos retardados, porque yo no había sentido nada aun. Sin embargo, quería aferrarme a la esperanza de que no me ejecutarían, de que sobreviviría, aunque no sé para qué. Al menos estando muerta no sufriría más pero si vivía ¿Qué se haría conmigo? Mmm, tengo juventud eterna, supongo que permanecería prisionera para servir de mascota a mis apresadores y luego a sus descendientes. ¿Para qué quería vivir? No lo sé pero lo deseaba, todavía me aferraba a la esperanza de que hubiese un futuro para mí.

**CADENCE  
**Desde que supe que mi hija se había convertido en el juguete de nuestros captores me estaba volviendo loca. Nunca quise que todo esto sucediese. Mi hija condenada a la esclavitud y a la explotación sexual; mis tías, mi cuñada y yo humilladas y tratadas como una pandilla de mascotas; Equestria sometida por otras cinco naciones… Pero era mi hija lo que más me dolía. ¿Acaso era mi culpa? Quizás se podría haber evitado, quizás si su padre hubiese sobrevivido… Tal vez si Shining Armor y Skyla hubiesen huido de Equestria, o si nos hubiésemos reconciliado con las otras naciones cuando tuvimos la ocasión... ¿Si todo eso se hubiese hecho entonces ¿Mi hija hubiese salvado su virginidad? Aunque cueste creerlo nunca quise hacerla daño, pero tampoco quería que acabase como yo; enamorándose tontamente de un corcel para que luego su matrimonio acabase en tragedia. Pero… ¿Ella hubiese cometido mis mismos errores? Quizás no. ¿Qué motivo había para que Skyla fuese tan tonta como una servidora? Ella seguramente sabría tener una mejor relación con su marido e hijos, si los tuviese; pero ya no los tendría, a menos que esos desalmados la dejasen embarazada, en cuyo caso seguramente la obligarían a abortar o convertirían a sus hijos en esclavos de ellos. Pero… ¿Todo era mi culpa? ¿Tenía yo la culpa de todo? No lo sé pero sentía que sí, ese sentimiento me estaba matando por dentro.

**10 MÍNUTOS DESPUÉS**

**SPIKE  
**Me encaminé a la zona de las mazmorras junto con otros cinco dragones más, incluida Perséfone. Una vez allí supe que Luna se encontraba en la celda de su hermana. ¿Quién había autorizado eso? No lo sabía pero ya me ocuparía después de averiguarlo, ahora lo primero era obligar a Celestia a romper la maldición.

Entré en la prisión, donde estaban ambas locas encadenadas y con anillos antimagia en sus cuernos. Se había decidido que las princesas llevarían dichos anillos de forma fija y durante un tiempo indefinido, ni siguiera Skyla se libró de esta sentencia. Aunque a Celestia y Luna había que quitárselos a determinadas horas del día, para que pudiesen mover los astros, pero después se les recolocaban de nuevo inmediatamente. Pude notar el lamentable estado de ambas princesas, las dos habían sido maltratadas físicamente, además Luna se quejó de que no se les alimentaba apenas. Desde un principio me había desentendido del mantenimiento de las prisioneras, salvo de Skyla. Me había concentrado en que mi sobrina recibiese un buen trato, pero en lo que concierne a las demás nunca me preocupé de ellas.

—Es hora de irnos, Celestia. Tienes un trabajo que hacer.

La aludida me miró sin responder, su hermana contestó por ella.

—Spike, por favor ¿Qué pretendes?

—No te metas, Luna. Tu hermana va a deshacer la maldición de los lobos.

—¿Qué? ¿En este estado? Celestia no podrá usar el contrahechizo estando tan débil. Primero hospitalízala, que la alimenten y la curen, después ya habrá tiempo para…

—No. Los líderes no quieren esperar más y yo tampoco.

—Entonces que ella me enseñé el hechizo a mí. Yo lo haré.

De pronto Celestia miró a su hermana pero no dijo nada. La alicornio blanca tenía la mirada perdida, únicamente me miró con ojos suplicantes.

—Os conviene a las dos que tengas éxito, Celestia. Ya no tengo tiempo que perder. Se me exigen resultados y los tendré. Agradecer que no os haya matado ya porque es lo que quiere todo el mundo. ¡GUARDIAS!

Dos de los cinco dragones que habían venido conmigo se llevaron fuera de la celda a Celestia. Luna seguía mirándome.

—Por favor… no lo hagas. Un hechizo así gasta mucha energía. Si Celestia estando tan débil lo usa entonces… no sé cómo le afectaría.

Salí de la celda sin responder. Oí a Luna gritar desde el interior.

—NO LO HAGAS, SPIKE. PODRÍAS MATARLA. NO LO HAGAS, POR FAVOOOOR.

Tardé unos segundos en salir de la celda. Aquellos gritos se convirtieron posteriormente en sollozos. En el fondo podía ponerme en el lugar de la hermana de Celestia; yo mismo perdí a mi hermano, sabía lo que Luna estaría sintiendo en ese momento, temerosa de que su única hermana muriese. Las lágrimas de la alicornio azulada me hacían sentirme mal. Estaba cometiendo un abuso de fuerza, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Debía ofrecer resultados a mis aliados para no perderlos. Pero Luna tenía razón sobre el estado de su hermana; Celestia tenía las patas traseras y las alas rotas, además apenas se la había alimentado en las últimas horas. Al salir y cerrar la puerta vi en el pasillo de las celdas que Celestia estaba amordaza, Perséfone abofeteaba a la alicornio blanca bajo las risitas de los demás dragones.

—Perséfone, la necesitamos. Deja de agredirla.

La aludida gruñó.

—Como quieras pero si esta maldita yegua no cumple con su cometido la mataré yo misma.

Opté por no contestar a mi compañera; pero le quité la mordaza a Celestia para que nos guiase por el bosque Everfree, donde se tenía que emplear el contrahechizo.

Celestia seguía sin poder caminar ni volar, de modo que tuvimos que cargar con ella. Uno de los dragones la cargó burlonamente levantándola sobre su cabeza, mientras decía riendo _"Pesas más que un saco de patatas, gorda"_. Me harté de tantas tonterías y cargué a Celestia sobre mi espalda, saliendo a continuación fuera del palacio, seguido por los demás. Unos quince minutos después estaba sobrevolando el bosque Everfree, con Celestia cargada sobre mi espalda. Perséfone y los otros cuatro dragones me seguían muy de cerca. Al final acabamos deteniéndonos en el aire, justo en el centro del bosque, o al menos la psicópata dijo que aquello era el centro.

—Es aquí, Spike—comentó la alicornio.

—No le tutees. Llámale señor—se quejó Perséfone.

—¡Al grano! Deshace la maldición si no quieres acabar aun peor—amenacé.

—… Antes de hacerlo prometedme que no matareis a mi familia.

—Te prometo que como esto no salga bien serás la primera en morir—respondió la dragona.

La alicornio comenzó a concentrar sus poderes. Los otros dragones estaban en alerta por si intentaba atacarnos o escapar. Me di cuenta de que su energía se acumulaba y comenzaba a sudar. Cada vez desprendía más poder y empezaba a dificultarse su respiración. Al cabo de unos segundos, quizás un minuto, Celestia realizo una especie de onda de energía blanca, tras la cual se desmayó. Ella cayó al vacío, le conseguí coger antes de que se estrellará y la deposite lentamente en tierra firme, para lo cual tuve que aterrizar, los otros dragones también aterrizaron. Mire al dragón rojo de escamas negras, sus ojos eran marrones; y a otro azul oscuro con escamas y ojos grises.

—Flama y Ocean, vosotros os quedareis aquí con Perséfone y conmigo—ordene refiriéndome a los dragones rojo y azul oscuro respectivamente—Los demás id a explorar, a ver si encontráis algún lobo de carne y hueso.

Dos de los dragones se marcharon. Pero no esperaba que tras su marcha todo se complicara. Perséfone se acercó a Celestia, la cual seguía desmayada en el suelo.

—¿Está muerta esta maldita?

—No, la tomé el pulso. Sigue viva pero está inconsciente—respondí.

—¡Mátala, Spike!—me pidió Perséfone, su tono no parecía el normalmente empleado en una petición, era casi una orden y eso que yo era su superior.

—No. Ni siquiera sabemos aun si el hechizo a tenido efecto, quizás tenga que repetirlo. Además ¿Qué sería del sol sin ella? Por otro lado… ¿No crees que ya se ha derramado demasiada sangre?

—¿Qué sangre ni qué carajos? Perséfone tiene razón. Hay que matarla—chillo Flama.

—Sí, que muera. QUE MUERA LA TORTURADORA DE NUESTRA RAZA—gritó Ocean.

—Pero si ya esta derrotada. Mirad su estado, esta medio muerta, no hay necesidad de rematarla.

—Si tú no tienes agallas para matarla lo haremos nosotros—amenazó Flama, vi como él y Ocean sacaban sus espadas.

—¡Suficiente! Enfundar y regresar a Canterlot. Es una orden.

Ambos retrocedieron unos pasos, después se miraron entre ellos. Perséfone solo miraba a la yegua con ojos de puro odio.

—¿Una orden?—preguntó Flama.

—Muy bien pues… aquí va una "contraorden". Mataremos a esa maldita yegua psicópata aunque tengamos que pasar por encima de ti. Apártate, Spike. No nos obligues a pelear contigo—amenazó Ocean.

**PERSÉFONE  
**Vi asombrada como mis compañeros levantaban las espadas contra Spike; sin duda su deseo de venganza era muy fuerte pero… ¿Tanto como para traicionar a nuestro líder? ¿Al salvador de nuestra raza? Yo también quería ver muerta a Celestia pero no así, no a costar de enfrentarnos contra Spike. Una cosa era que él y yo discutiéramos y otra muy distinta era que le amenazáramos. Si hubiese querido hacer las cosas a lo bestia me hubiese bastado con ir a las mazmorras, y asesinar a las prisioneras yo misma. Dudo mucho que los guardias me hubiesen detenido, si les pillaba con la guardia baja no serían rivales para mí; además la mayoría eran changelings quienes ya de por si tenían odio a las alicornios, dudo que me hubiesen detenido, quizás incluso hubiesen colaborado en el asesinato. ¿Quién les iba a regañar por ello? ¿Eomer? Pues quizás sí pero no estoy tan segura puesto que él también quería ver los cadáveres de las princesas. En cualquier caso prefería que fuesen Spike y La Unión quienes ordenasen la muerte de las princesas.

Me puse enfrente de los traidores y choqué mi espada contra la de ellos.

—¿Qué haces, Perséfone?—chilló Flama.

—No permitiré un acto de traición.

—¿Traición? Es él quien nos ha traicionado a todos compareciéndose de esta asesina y esclavista—respondió Ocean señalando a Spike y luego a Celestia—Deberías apoyarnos a nosotros, a nuestra raza. Tú también quieres que Celestia muera, todo el mundo sabe que lo deseas.

—Regresar a Canterlot por las buenas, o seréis juzgados por alta traición por un tribunal militar.

—¿Serias capaz de presentar una acusación formal, Perséfone?—Me respondió Flama, nuestras tres espadas seguían tocándose. Spike dijo algo pero le ignoré.

—¡Spike, márchate de aquí con esa psicópata—respondí enfadada.

—…

—¿Qué esperas? Iros. Yo me las arreglaré con estos dos.

—¿Crees que puedes contra nosotros, señorita? No me hagas reír—se burló Flama.

Me terminé hartando de ambos traidores y arremetí contra ellos. Comenzó entonces un combate de esgrima, en donde Flama y Ocean formaban dúo contra mí. Al contrario que Spike, que usaba una katana heredará de su padre biológico, la mayor parte de los dragones, incluida yo, empleamos cimitarras; pero mi espada tenía una característica especial que Spike sabía, pero esos dos traidores ignoraban. Algunos se preguntarán ¿Por qué no fui yo quien se marchó con Celestia, y Spike se quedó a combatir? Es muy sencillo. Aquellos traidores no hubiesen dudado en matar a nuestro líder con tal de asesinar también a Celestia; yo era la segunda al mando de Spike, tenía que preocuparme por su seguridad. Además si hubiese sido yo quien se encargase de Celestia entonces es posible que quizás no me hubiese aguantado las ganas de asesinarla a sangre fría.

Por un momento pensé que Spike arremetería contra ellos, pero afortunadamente me hizo caso y emprendió el vuelo cargando a la psicopata. Mientras que yo seguía el duelo en el cual iba perdiendo terreno.

—¿Crees que podrás escapar, traidor?—comentó Flama abandonando el duelo y lanzándose en persecución de nuestro líder, pero le imité. Eché a volar y le di alcance. Una de mis cualidades es que soy bastante ágil y rápida.

Ocean no dardo en unirse a su compañero. Los tres estábamos suspendidos en el aire. Vi que de pronto sus fauces se abrían y comenzaban a lanzarme una llamarada combinada, contraataqué con la misma técnica, pero ellos al ser dos tuvieron más fuerza y yo tuve que esquivar el golpe, lanzando a continuación una bola de fuego a Flama, el cual la esquivo pero daba la sensación de que sus movimientos eran torpes, al igual que su compañero; entonces se me ocurrió una idea para vencerles, pero tenía que atacar muy deprisa, un instante de demora y me derrotarían.

—Por última vez, regresar a Canterlot. Aun podéis ser perdonaros.

—Nuestro líder es un traidor a su raza y tú también. ¿Por qué defendéis a la que tanto ha dañado a nuestra especie?

—No defiendo a Celestia, Flama, es más, sabéis que deseo verla muerta pero su sentencia debe ser dictada por La Unión. No os pienso perdonar que hayáis sido capaces de rebelaros contra el libertador de nuestro pueblo. ¡NO OS LO PERDONARÉ NUNCAAAA!—respondí lanzando de nuevo una llamarada pero está era más fuerte que la anterior, de nuevo ambos concentraron sus llamas en un único ataque combinado, perfecto, era lo que quería. Mientras se usa la llamarada la defensa de un dragón baja considerablemente, aunque solo durante breves instantes, solo unos segundos pero durante ese tiempo se es muy vulnerable. La distancia que nos separaba era menor de tres metros y ellos estaban muy juntos, casi cabeza con cabeza. Deje que su llamarada se acercará a mí, justo cuando me iba a dar deje de lanzar fuego, esquivando el ataque, con un rápido movimiento me situé justo en la espalda de los traidores y con mi espada, que aun llevaba entre mis garras, di un tajo cortándoles la parte superior de las alas, después retrocedí un poco. Ellos empezaron a tambalearse, con las alas rotas no podían sostenerse en el aire. Se dieron la vuelta muy lentamente, haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo por no caer al vació.

—¿Qué nos has hecho, traidora?—se quejó Ocean.

—Esto—respondí lanzándoles varias bolas de fuego, en su estado no podían moverse bien para esquívalas. Recibieron los ataques de lleno, seguidamente ambos cayeron al vacio provocando dos grandes cráteres, por mi parte aterricé, ellos seguían en el suelo.

—Mmm, una caída desde una altura de cincuenta metros ¿Qué tal estáis?

—¿Có… cómo lo has… hecho? Una espada… no puede… cortar… la piel de un dragón… con tanta fuerza… y precisión—tartamudeó Flama.

—Una espada normal no pero esta es la espada de Zaraki. Él se la paso a Spike y este último me la dio a mí poco antes de la Batalla de Canterlot, dijo que me protegería. Está hecha de electro, una mezcla entre oro y plata, y es muy afilada y eficaz. Tranquilos, no estáis malheridos solo lastimados. Recuperáis vuestra fuerza, pero tras perder la parte superior de vuestras alas no podréis volver a volar. Adiós.

Los dos traidores me suplicaron que les ayudase pero les ignoré. No confiaba en que no me atacarían a traición, y no se merecían mi ayuda después de cómo se habían comportado. Además no estaban en peligro de muerte, ya se las apañarían ellos solos. Emprendí el vuelo de regreso a Canterlot, Spike me debía una muy gorda. A medio camino me detuvo de golpe en el aire, comencé a pensar en Zaraki. Nunca confié en él pero recocía que su ayuda fue fundamental para ganar la guerra, dado que La Unión no se había formado desde el principio sino en las últimas fases, además su espada acababa de salvarme la vida. Finalmente decidí cambiar el rumbo. Me dirigí al antiguo campamento de Ponyville, el cual se había organizado provisionalmente antes de la Batalla de Canterlot _(ver capítulo 16 de Tinieblas del pesare)_ El campamento había sido desmantelado y desarmado, ya no se encontraba allí, pero sí estaba el cadáver de Zaraki, abandonado a su suerte. Spike no tuvo tiempo de enterrarlo, me sorprendió que ninguno de los ponis lo hubiese tocado, seguramente tenían miedo, quizás no sabían si estaba muerto o dormido. Los cadáveres de los dragones pueden tardar entre dos y tres semanas en empezar a descomponerse; de todos modos aquel no era el mejor lugar para dejarlo. Cargué con él y me lo lleve a lo alto de unas montañas. Dado que no tenía ninguna pala ni herramientas de ningún tipo, use varias bolas de fuego consecutivas para empezar a cavar un gran agujero en el suelo, era un proceso muy lento y bastante agotador. Tarde más de dos horas pero al fin logre cavar un tumba lo bastante grande, donde deposite a Zaraki, pero no tenía forma de tapar el hoyo, se me ocurrió una idea. Fui hasta un gran cañón cercano a Ponyville y arranque una de sus rocas, la cual sirvió de tapadera para la tumba, podría haber usado algunas de las piedras de las montañas pero no quise arriesgarme a provocar un derrumbamiento. Honestamente aquella no era la mejor sepultura, pero confiaba en que sería algo provisional, posteriormente le convencería a Spike de que recuperásemos el cadáver y le diésemos un entierro decente.

**SPIKE  
**Me sentía horriblemente mal por haber dejado a Perséfone a merced de esos dos traidores, ya me las pagarían. Más les valía no hacer daño a mi amiga; si osaban dañarla entonces dejaría a un lado la moral, y les aplicaría ciertos métodos que en su día me enseñaron los pretorianos. Regresé rápidamente a Canterlot con Celestia aun inconsciente sobre mis brazos; me pregunté por qué no la mataba en aquel momento, un servidor no era un asesino; una cosa era una batalla y otra un asesinato a sangre fría. Al entrar en la ciudad me dirigí en busca de mis oficiales, ellos no quisieron instalarse en el palacio, de modo que se establecieron juntó con Marcus Flavius Aquila en una antigua mansión de un noble, que había abandonado la ciudad poco antes de la última batalla; no sé quién sería aunque tampoco me importaba. La casa tenía dos plantas, una en la parte inferior; que daba al recibidor, los dos salones, el jardín, la cocina y uno de los baños; la parte superior disponía de varios dormitorios y dos aseos más. Los militares se quedaron asombrados al verme aparecer con la alicornio, uno de ellos me preguntó _"Señor, ¿Qué hace con esa psicópata asesina a cuestas?_" Cuando les explique resumidamente todo lo sucedido ellos se quedaron impresionados. Di orden de que Celestia fuese llevada a un hospital, bajo estricta vigilancia, también dicte orden de busca y captura contra Flama y Ocean. A los oficiales no les hacía ninguna gracia hospitalizar a la alicornio, trataron de disuadirme de dicha idea, pero me mostré inflexible y ellos obedecieron. Tras dictar estás ordenes pregunté por Marcus, uno de ellos me llevó al piso superior de la vivienda, en donde había un dragón de escamas blancas, piel celeste y ojos azules.

—Hola, Marcus

—Saludos, comandante.

No me ande con rodeos y abracé a mi amigo. El oficial que me había acompañado nos dejó a solas.

—No me fastidies, llámame Spike.

—Como quieras.

—Aun no entiendo por qué no quisiste formar parte de las negociaciones. Confío en Perséfone pero ella no tiene tu experiencia política, y sinceramente yo tampoco.

—Empiezo a tener una edad. Ahora es el tiempo de los jóvenes. Pero si te puedo ayudar en algo…

—Tuve problemas en Everfree. Verás…

—Si te refieres a la historia que acabas de contar a los oficiales, la he oído.

—¿Estabas espiando?

—Siempre estoy atento de lo que pasa en esta casa, ellos lo saben pero confían en mí y en mi discreción.

—…

—Supongo que los otros líderes quieren ver las cabezas decapitadas de las princesas.

—Sí.

—No se dan cuenta de que es una mala idea. Sin Celestia y Luna los astros se descontrolarían. Podríamos tener una crisis aun peor que el Proyecto Eclipse. Los asesinatos de Twilight y Cadence harían que los equestrianos se levantasen contra nosotros, no nos ganarían pero si les detenemos por la fuerza podría darse una masacre de cara a los equinos.

—La única que me apoya es Galadriel.

A continuación le conté a Marcus la idea del botín que se le había ocurrido a la Matriarca para complacer al resto de los líderes.

—Es una buena idea, hazlo.

—Tener que recurrir a eso…

—La política siempre es una basura, siempre hay intereses personales de por medio. Pero Galadriel es muy sabía, ella te asesorada bien. Déjate guiar.

—Deberías haber sido tú quien negociases con La Unión, soy un guerrero no un político.

—No, yo no podía. Nuestra raza tiene plena confianza en ti, te consideran su salvador. Tienes que ser tú quien guíe a nuestro pueblo, no solo en el campo de batalla, también políticamente. Además fue contigo con quien los otros líderes formaron el pacto de La Unión.

—… Entiendo, pero no estoy seguro. Incluso Perséfone está enfadada conmigo.

—Pero te respeta ¿No es así?

—…

Marcus se acercó a un escritorio y escribió algo en un papel, lo tomé y lo leí.

_No leas esto en voz alta._

_La lealtad de Perséfone es mayor incluso que la los oficiales del piso de abajo. En ellos puedes confiar al 97%, en ella al 200 por 200._

A continuación escribí mi contestación debajo del texto de Marcus. Seguidamente comenzamos a hablar por escrito.

_¿Y el 3% restante de los oficiales?_

_No hay. Es el margen de posible deslealtad._

_¿O sea que hay una pequeña posibilidad de rebelión? _

_Siempre hay una posibilidad por minúscula que sea, pero es muy improbable. Un 3% es un porcentaje muy pequeño. No creo que pase nada._

_¿Y el 200 por 200 de Perséfone?_

_Porque ella sí es al 100% leal e incluso duplica esa cifra. El doble de 100 es doscientos. Hecha la cuenta._

Tras pensarlo comprendí que las dudas de Marcus tenían sentido. Si ya había sido traicionado por Flama y Ocean, que eran soldados rasos, entonces ¿No había alguna mínima posibilidad de que alguno de los oficiales también acabase revelándose? Sí, la había pero confiaba en que no sucedería. Pero Perséfone… ella me había demostrado su lealtad en todo momento.

Seguidamente Marcus tomó las notas, las lanzó al aire e hizo una llamarada para quemarlas. Después me miró fijamente.

—… ¿Por qué no te vienes al palacio conmigo?

—No gracias. Estoy bien aquí. Si me necesitas mándame llamar. Ahora es mejor que regreses al palacio, tienes cosas que hacer.

—Adiós, amigo.

—Adiós.

Seguidamente regrese al palacio. Me dirigí a mi habitación donde para mi sorpresa Perséfone me estaba esperando.

—Me debes una, Spike. De debes una y muy grande. Te la pienso cobrar.

—Ah. Hola, Perséfone ¿Estás bien?

—No. No estoy nada bien. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque he tenido que luchar contra mi propia especie, porque tuve que contarles parte de las alas a Flama y Ocean, y finalmente porque he tenido que enterrar a Zaraki yo sola, sin medios para ello, improvisando cómo podía.

—¿Les cortarse las alas?

—Sí, eran ellos o yo. Me debes un favor y ya me lo estás pagando.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Te diría que me presentarás las cabezas de quienes ya sabemos, pero como eres muy terco, al menos entierra debidamente a Zaraki. Hice por él lo que pude pero se merece un entierro decente, ya se lo estás dando.

—… Lo haré. Será enterrado con honores en el país de los dragones. También recuperaré el cadáver de Safira y la daré sepultura junto a mis padres adoptivos. ¿Estás herida?

—Físicamente no. Emocionalmente sí.

—Lo siento. Lo lamento, amiga mía. No esperaban que las cosas se complicaran tanto.

—Conociéndote habrás hospitalizado a Celestia. ¿Verdad?

—Sí.

—… Pues… ya está todo dicho. No olvides enterrar a Zaraki y no te tardes semanas para ello, por favor.

—Lo creas o no tu dolor no desaparecerá por el mero hecho de que mueran las princesas, tienes mucha ira acumulada. Debes librarte de toda esa ira o cada vez te harás más daño a ti misma.

—Hasta luego.

Perséfone se marchó enfadada de la habitación. Me sentía horrible conmigo mismo; ella estaba resentida conmigo; Flama y Ocean me habían traicionado. Incluso era probable que La Unión no tardase en alzarse contra mí.

Me dirigí al comedor, donde ya todos estaban reunidos. Vi que Taurus se levantaba de la mesa y me miraba con cara de reproche.

—Mis tropas me han informado de que has depositado a Celestia en el hospital. Mis minotauros controlan ahora el lugar y todas sus entradas y salidas.

—¿Qué? Taurus… entonces…

—Tranquila, reina Tauriel. Mis soldados no molestaran a los enfermos ni a los médicos; a menos que intenten llevarse a Celestia.

—Señores, ha sido un día duro. ¿Qué tal si comemos primero y hablamos después—sugerí.

—Será lo mejor—admitió Perséfone.

**SPIKE  
**De pronto entró una doncella poni en la sala sirviendo la comida. Ella nos miraba con miedo a todos; nadie le dirigía la palabra. La terrestre comenzó a servir la comida. Para Tauriel, Perséfone y yo había un menú carnívoro; durante el tiempo que viví con los ponis jamás probé la carne, pero durante mi época militar me había acostumbrado a su sabor, influenciado por los miembros de mi especie; aunque seguía comiendo a menudo comida vegetariana. A los demás les sirvieron puré y unas espinacas con bechamel.

—Gracias, querida—agradeció Galadriel.

—De nada, ama.

—Matriarca. No tienes por qué llamarme ama. No eres una esclava y yo no soy una esclavista ni pertenezco a un país que lo sea.

La aludida no respondió, únicamente hizo una reverencia y se marchó. La cebra se quedó frustrada.

—Ah. ¿A esto hemos llegado, excelencias? ¿A qué nos vean como una pandilla de esclavistas?—se disgustó la cebra.

—No se sienta mal, Matriarca—respondió Tauriel.

—¿Y cómo quiere que me siente? Venimos aquí, armamos un follón destrozando la ciudad, capturamos a las legítimas gobernantes de estas tierras, las maltratamos, y ni siquiera hemos empezado a reconstruir Equestria. Para colmo ustedes tres quieren asesinar a cinco princesas derramando aun más sangre de la que ya se ha derramado en esta guerra—señaló a Eomer, Tauriel y Taurus.

Durante unos segundo nadie dijo nada, después Galadriel me miró y siguió hablando.

—Regresaré unos días a mi tierra para informar al consejo, además de hacerme cargo del envío del convoy a Equestria. Spike, con tu permiso me llevaré las joyas y complementos de Celestia y Luna. Irán a parar al Tesoro Público de mi país.

—Creía que no te gustaban los botines—respondí.

—No es eso. No me quedaré con ellas. Ya te he dicho que irán a parar al tesoro público.

—Ya. Pues lo siento pero no pienso autorizar un saqueo.

—Eiiii. Un momento. ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Ahora ustedes dos deciden solos? Si Galadriel reclama su parte entonces yo también—intervino Taurus. Había mordido el anzuelo.

—Esas joyas son de todos—se quejó Eomer.

—Hagamos un inventario de las riquezas del palacio y dividámoslas—sugirió Tauriel.

Seguidamente comenzamos a discutir. Todos querían llevarse su parte del botín. Querían saquear el palacio. Llevarse las joyas, los cuatros, varias estatuas y esculturas, cualquier objeto de oro o plata, incluso los vestidos de las princesas para venderlos; menuda pandilla. Por mi parte me negaba a ceder ante ellos, los cuales cada vez se ponían más nerviosos y gritaban más fuerte.

De pronto Perséfone se levanto furiosa y sin terminar de comer.

—¿Cómo podéis hablar de botines? ¿El pueblo sufre hambre y ustedes…? ¡DEJARME TODOS EN PAZ!

Seguidamente se marchó furiosa.

—Que carácter—comentó Eomer.

—Es que cuando las mujeres se enfadan son terribles—platicó Taurus.

—¿Qué dijeron ustedes? ¡Machistas!—protestaron a la vez Galadriel y Tauriel.

Seguidamente continuó la discusión por el dinero. Por mi parte continué aguantando los gritos y las peticiones de mis aliados. Ellos gritaban e incluso soldaron algún que otro insultó, la que más voceaba era Galadriel pero eso formaba parte de aquel teatro, aunque ella no usó insultos. Por mi parte, mantuve la calma en todo momento, de pronto la cebra me guiñó un ojo a espaldas de los demás, supe que era la señal. Me derrumbé cansinamente en la silla con la mirada perdida. Los demás me miraron extrañados de aquella reacción.

—De acuerdo, señores. Llévense lo que quieran pero con dos condiciones. Una, deben enviar ayuda a Equestria, debemos ocuparnos del pueblo. Dos, deben perdonar la vida de las prisioneras.

Todos se miraron extrañados.

—¿Perdonarles la vida? Quizás a tu sobrina podría perdonársela pero a las demás no—respondió Eomer.

—Bueno… esto es demasiado complejo para decidirlo de golpe. Tendré que pensarlo, ya te haré saber mi decisión—respondió Taurus.

—Estoy dispuesta a perdonarles la vida a Celestia y Luna porque las necesitamos, y a la joven Skyla. Pero Twilight y Cadence deben morir. Las cinco princesas juntas son peligrosas—contestó Tauriel.

—Una servidora ya se había comprometido a enviar un convoy de ayuda a este país—admitió Galadriel. Hagamos una cosa, excelencias; les cedo mi parte del botín con dos condiciones. Una, que prometan renunciar a derramar sangre; dos, que me permitan invitar a la princesa Skyla a la cena de esta noche ¿Aceptan?

Todos se miraron dudosos. Es curioso pero a veces el sentimiento de lucro es el más poderoso de todos, incluso puede llegar a ser más fuerte que el deseo de venganza. La ambición por el oro, la plata, las joyas… por la riqueza en general puede llegar a tales extremos que incluso puede llegar a seducir a las mentes más nobles y a las más cabezotas. ¿Alguien se puede creer que todos aceptaron dejar a la cebra sin un solo bit que poder sacar del castillo, a cambio de la promesa de que invitarían a mi sobrina a cenar, e incluso de que ayudarían a los civiles? Lo de la pena de muerte no quedó decidido, pero se acordó que la decisión final se tomaría cuando ellos regresasen de sus respectivos países, mientras tanto las prisioneras continuarían en prisión. Aunque no fue todo tan fácil. Eomer insistió en que las princesas debían confesar sus acciones ante la prensa y el pueblo de Equestria; Taurus propuso que las detenidas firmasen un determinado documento cediendo formalmente el poder de Equestria a La Unión. Tuve que aceptar tales términos.

_¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Flama y Ocean serán juzgados por un tribunal militar? ¿Por qué la Suma Matriarca quiso invitar a Skyla a cenar? ¿Los lobos se habrán librado de la maldición? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores/as:

Algunos se habrán sorprendido de que los miembros de La Unión sean tan ambiciosos. Bueno… es normal que en una guerra los ganadores quieran su botín, por muy honorables que sean.

Galadriel tiene sus motivos para querer que Skyla conozca a los líderes, pero eso lo sabrán posteriormente. Como siempre las escenas de acción se me resisten un poco.

**EL CADAVER DE ZARAKI Y SU ESPADA  
**Se sabe poco al respecto. En el capítulo 16 de "Tinieblas del pesare" Zaraki le da su propia espada a Spike para que este último le de muerte. Después no se sabe realmente qué sucede con el cadáver, no sabemos si Spike lo enterró en el campamento, o si se lo llevó consigo a Canterlot para darle sepultura allí, o lo abandonó. Ninguna de estas posibilidades fue confirmada en la historia madre. En uno de los reviews del capítulo 2 de este fic, alguien me pidió que Zaraki fuese enterrado. Consulté previamente con Eyedragon; él me dio una serie de directrices para que Zaraki fuese enterrado en el país de los dragones, y algo más, pero todo esto se verá posteriormente.

Tampoco se sabe realmente de qué metal estaba hecha la espada, ni que pasó después con ella; es posible que Spike la conservase o la enterrase junto con Zaraki, suponiendo que fuese enterrado. Aquí planteé la teoría de que la espada estaba hecha de electro, una aleación o mezcla de oro y plata. Spike se la entregó a Perséfone para que ella la utilizase en la Batalla de Canterlot. Esto fue debido a que quise que el arma se salvase. En cuanto a las espadas que usan los dragones, sabemos que Spike empleaba una katana, herencia de su padre, pero no sabemos si los demás dragones también usaban katanas, u otros tipos de espadas. Las cimitarras me gustaban más para dicha raza.

Debido a mis estudios y demás actividades ya no puedo escribir tan de seguido. Por ello me costará subir capítulos cada semana. Aun así todas las semanas que pueda publicaré, pero lo más probable es que actualice cada dos o tres semanas. Lo siento pero mis estudios son lo primero.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	4. CAPÍTULO 4: LA CONFESIÓN DE LUNA

_Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

_Me voy de vacaciones de Semana Santa, de modo que me tomaré una pausa para publicar, y comentar sus historias._

_Recientemente he publicado otra historia. Una versión teatral de Cenicienta, titulada __**"Cenicienta y su familia**__", les animo a que se lo lean. Al ser una representación teatral se lee fácilmente debido a que está narrado a base de diálogos._

_Había un error en este capítulo. Puse que Spike utilizó la espada de Zaraki para decapitar a este último, no, no fue así. Spike empleó su propia espada para matar a Zaraki._

_Un saludo.  
__Nos leemos._

* * *

**Capítulo 4  
****LA CONFESIÓN DE LUNA**

Celestia despertó en el hospital de Canterlot. Al principio se sintió desorientada, el último recuerdo que tenía era que se había desmayado después de usar el contra-hechizo. La yegua vio que se encontraba tumbada en una cama de una habitación de techo blanco, y paredes del mismo color, el suelo era de azulejos; había también algunas butacas.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA**

**CELESTIA  
**No sabía realmente que había pasado, me desmayé en pleno Everfree. ¿Cómo había llegado a aquella habitación? ¿Dónde estaba? No era una de las habitaciones del palacio, entonces ¿Quizás Spike me había trasladado? ¿A dónde? Quise levantarme de la cama, escaparme, pero… ¿Podría hacerlo? Estaba muy débil y seguro que habría guardias.

De pronto entró un poni en la sala. Se trataba de un semental de tierra, de lomo marrón pálido ligeramente anaranjado, crines marrón rojizo y ojos marrón oscuro. Llevaba una bata blanca que impedía ver su cutie mark; pero lo que más me sorprendió es que llevaba un estetoscopio colgado del cuello; entonces ¿Era un médico? Él me miró fijamente y me sonrió.

—Majestad. Soy el doctor Physic. Usted llego aquí inconsciente; tras hacerle unas pruebas vimos que no ha comido nada en varias horas; además vuestros poderes mágicos están debilitados. ¿Hicisteis algún hechizo de muy alto nivel? Os suministramos un suero alimenticio por vena para restablecer vuestros nutrientes.

—Yo… No recuerdo… ¿Dónde estoy?

—… En el hospital de Canterlot.

—¿Quién me trajo aquí?

—Ese dragón que ha conquistado Equestria. No sé cómo se llama.

—Spike.

—¿Ese es su nombre? Je, lindo para un conquistador-usurpador. Ahora los minotauros controlan todo el hospital; están en todas partes: en las salidas y entradas, en los pasillos, en cada planta del edificio... Esos malditos monstruos dicen que no os permitirán moveos de aquí.

—Entiendo.

—Majestad, no me interpretéis mal; no soy racista, en serio. Pero… ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esta situación? ¿Cómo hemos llegado a estar sometidos a nivel mundial?

—…

—Majestad. Su hermana y usted… quizás.

—… Mi hermana… eso es lo que quisiera saber. ¿Qué harán con ella?

—¿Cómo pueden haberles hecho esto? ¿A ustedes, que siempre han sido tan buenas?—comentó aquel semental mirándome con lástima.

—… Son unos ingratos. Siempre Luna y yo trabajamos para fomentar la integración pacífica de todas las razas, así se nos paga. Volviendo a mi diagnostico…

—Gracias al suero vuestros nutrientes se restablecerán, dentro de algunas horas vendrán a traeros la cena, será algo suave. No conviene que comáis mucho después del suero. Vuestros poderes se restablecerán por sí mismos en unos días, os ayudaremos con algunas pociones, pero será mejor que evitéis usar vuestra magia durante un tiempo.

—Tengo que subir y bajar el sol.

—Bueno… pero por lo demás procurar no sobrepasaros. Ahora os dejo sola, tengo otros pacientes. Pasaré a veros después. Todo el hospital está con usted, majestad.

El médico se marchó.

Soy consciente de que había mentido, al decir que siempre Luna y yo trabajamos para fomentar la integración pacífica de todas las razas, pero ¿Y qué si era falso? Llevaba diciendo mentiras desde hacía siglos, una más… Physic me había demostrado que mi pueblo todavía confiaba en mí. Spike había ganado la guerra pero la paz no la ganaría.

De pronto entró un minotauro en la sala.

—Maldita monstruo. Te advierto que todo el edificio está rodeado y tomado, más te vale no hacer tonterías—platicó el recién llegado.

—Más tarde o más temprano mi raza se vengará de todos ustedes.

—… Si no fuese porque he recibido órdenes te mataba ahora mismo, en esta misma habitación. Me voy pero no iré muy lejos.

Se recién llegado se marchó.

**PERSÉFONE  
**Continuaba enfadada con Spike y con todos los demás. No olvidada la conversación que habían hablado durante la comida. La población pasaba hambre ¿Y ellos solo conversaban sobre botines de guerra? ¡Qué vergüenza! Encima había colaborado para salvar a Celestia. ¡A ella! No me lo quitaba de la cabeza. ¿Y las otras princesas? Seguro que Spike estaría contándole a Luna todo lo ocurrido, él era y es así. Decidí entonces pasarme por la zona de las celdas, a ver con qué me encontraba.

**LUNA  
**Seguía en la prisión sin saber nada de mi hermana, cada segundo estaba más nerviosa. ¿Por qué se me torturaba de esa forma? Celestia tal vez hubiese muerto o estaría agonizando. ¡¿Por qué nadie me decía nada?! ¿Y si Spike se la entregó a sus soldados o a sus aliados para que abusasen de ella? Quizás mandó decapitarla. De pronto vi que la puerta de la celda se abría, entró Spike.

—¡TÚ! ¡MONSTRUO! ¡¿QUÉ LE HICISTE A MI HERMANA?!

—Te interesará saber que está en el hospital—contestó él con total calma.

—¿Qué? Entonces… ¿Está… viva?

—Sí, aunque no se lo merece.

Respiré aliviada después de saber que Celestia no había muerto.

—Quiero la verdad, Luna. ¿Por qué invadisteis tu hermana y tú a los dragones?

—Eso ya no importa. Ganaste ¿No?

—Sí me importa. Quiero saberlo. ¿Deseo conocer la verdad?

Miré a Spike con cara de fastidio.

—¿Quieres saber la verdad? No lo creo pero de acuerdo. La verdad es que no eres distinto a Celestia o a mí, Spike. ¿O quieres hacerme creer que todos los pretorianos que mataste no tienen familias que les lloren? La única diferencia es que estamos en diferentes bandos, pero somos iguales.

—¡No! No lo somos en absoluto. Yo luche para liberar a mi pueblo, vosotras nos sometisteis a la esclavitud.

—Tú sacrificaste a tu mejor soldado, aquel dragón negro de ojos rojos, mis espías me lo dijeron.

—No, no fue exactamente así. Zaraki con el tiempo hubiese aniquilado a toda la población equestriana. Su sed de sangre era incontrolable. Lamento su muerte pero tuve que ordenarle que se suicidará.

—¿Qué? ¿Le ordenaste suicidarse? O sea… ¿Qué no lo ejecutaste?

—No exactamente. Él acepto morir pero yo tuve que cortarle la cabeza con mi propia espada.

—A ver si lo entiendo. ¿Él… estaba… dispuesto a morir… porque tú se lo pediste?

—… Sí. No me enorgullezco de ello pero así fue.

—… Ji, ji, ji, ji. ¿Lo ves? Eres igual que nosotras. Tu soldado se dejo matar porque tú se lo ordenaste. Eso es lo que yo entiendo por una relación amo-esclavo. El amo manda y el esclavo obedece aunque la orden suponga perder su vida. Conclusión, fuiste un esclavista de dragones, al menos de uno de ellos suponiendo que no haya más casos.

—Pero ¿Es que no me escuchas? Zaraki hubiese exterminado a tu especie.

—Es una buena excusa. Eso te demostrará que estar en el poder consiste en tomar decisiones difíciles.

—¡BASTAAA! Mi paciencia se está agotando. Dime la verdad. ¿Por qué invadiste a los dragones?

—¿Y si no quiero hablar qué harás? ¿Torturarme? Hazlo, pero no soy igual que mi hermana. Celestia puede parecer muy dura pero no tiene ni media bofetada.

—¡Suficiente! Me hartaste, Luna. Habla o sufre las consecuencias—respondió él tomándome del cuello; pero no me acobardé y le miré desafiante.

—Vete a freír lechugas, traidor.

**SPIKE  
**Perdí la paciencia y las formas, terminando por dar un puñetazo a Luna que la hizo caer al suelo, ni siguiera lo pensé, solo actué; e incluso la quemé el ala izquierda haciendo que gritará de dolor, pero me miró desafiante; entonces hice lo mismo también con la otra ala pero seguía sin confesar.

—Aunque me destroces todo el cuerpo no me sacarás nada, traidor. Fuiste criado por los equinos pero te levantaste en armas contra la nación que te dio a luz.

—No me hables de mi crianza. Sé que Twilight mató a mis padres.

—Sus padres, no los tuyos.

—Celestia y tú pudisteis haberla detenido.

—No. No podíamos. ¡Eres un ignorante que no entiende nada! ¡TÚ CONDENASTE A LOS SPARKLE! Se lo confesaste todo _**(ver capítulo 12 de Tinieblas del pesare)**_. Les contaste la verdad sobre el sistema esclavista, pero luego no les llevaste contigo, les dejaste aquí. ¿Qué querías que hiciésemos? Twilight ordenó su arresto. Celestia y yo al principio optamos por perdonarles la vida a cambio de que permaneciesen bajo cadena perpetua, pero finalmente Twilight decretó su muerte. Mi hermana y yo lo aprobamos, sabían demasiado. No podíamos arriesgarnos a que hablasen con la prensa. Twilight declaró ante los medios informativos que sus padres eran unos traidores, que habían vendido armas de contrabando a los dragones, y que incluso estuvieron implicados en la planificación del ataque a Manehattan, de esa manera, ella se representó a si misma como una víctima que con todo el peso de su corazón, no había tenido más remedio que ordenar la muerte de sus padres, incluso lloró en su entierro; porque hubo entierro aunque no funeral.

—¡SOIS UNAS MALDITAS!

—No, Spike. Tú eres el culpable. Nunca debiste decirles nada. ¿Y por qué no les llevaste contigo cuando escapaste?

—…

—Te diré algo. No creo en la supremacía de ninguna raza, no soy como mi hermana. Pero sí creo en que mi deber como princesa está por encima de cualquier otra cosa. Si para cumplir con mi pueblo y con mi familia tengo que humillar a otras naciones pues… que así sea. Te pondré un ejemplo; si para salvar a un solo equestriano, uno solo, tuviese que matar a cien dragones, lo haría, no lo pensaría, no lo dudaría, lo haría instantáneamente.

—¡ESTAS LOCA!

—No. No lo estoy. Lo creas o no muchas noches tengo pesadillas por los crímenes que he cometido, me atormenta la sangre que he derramado. Pero aunque sé que hice cosas malas, también soy consciente de que tenía que hacerlas. Nada es gratis. Para que unos ganen otros tienen que perder, y los perdedores sufren; es injusto pero es la realidad. No vivimos en el país de las maravillas.

—Luna…

—Aaaaah. Sé que iré al Tártaro, mi alma está condenada. Pero mientras siga viviendo seguiré sirviendo a Equestria, aunque eso suponga convertirme en una piedra sin sentimientos.

—… ¡Basta! Por última vez ¡¿QUÉ PASÓ CON LOS DRAGONES?!

—No lo diré aunque me tortures. Ya has visto antes que yo no confieso tan fácilmente. ¿Quieres quemarme todo el cuerpo? Adelante. ¡Hazlo! ¡NO ME SACARÁS NADA!

—¿En serio? Mmm, vale; pero ¿Y tu hermana? Ella está en un hospital custodiado por soldados de La Unión. ¿Qué te parecería si ordenase que la trajesen aquí para matarla?

—… Es un farol.

—¿Tú crees? Ya la he torturado y arriesgado su vida. También puedo castigar a tu sobrina, Cadence.

—… No tienes agallas para hacer eso.

—No me pongas a prueba. Prefiero hacer esto por las buenas, pero si no colaboras…

—No te atreverás y no diré nada.

—No me dejas opción, lo siento. ¡GUARDIIIIAAAS!

Entraron dos guardias en la celda.

—Tú, trae aquí a Cadence; y tú, busca una fusta más unas cuerdas y una mordaza.

—¡¿QUEEEÉ?!

**LUNA  
**Continuaba encadenada y con el anillo bloqueador en mi cuerno. Vi horrorizada como mi sobrina era arrastrada a mi celda con una cadena al cuello, como si fuese un perro. La quitaron la cadena sometiéndola contra el piso, la ataron los cascos delanteros a la espalda y la amordazaron.

—Última oportunidad, Luna. Dime lo que quiero saber y ella no sufrirá—señaló a Cadence.

—¿Ves como eres igual que nosotras?

—Como quieras. ¡Diez golpes!—ordenó a uno de los guardias.

Cadence comenzó a ser azotada en el trasero con una fusta. En el cuarto golpe la mordaza, que no estaba bien colocada, se le cayó y comenzó a chillar y suplicar clemencia. Siempre fue débil; pero cada fustigazo en sus nalgas era como una patada en el corazón para mí.

—¡BASTA! Tú ganas, traidor. Te lo diré todo.

—Así me gusta.

—Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. Por favor… me duele, me duele mucho—se lamentó mi sobrina.

—Hasta que tu tía no confiese no serás curada.

—Oh, por favor, sobrina; no te quejes tanto. A mí me han quemado las alas y no me verás gimotear—la respondí enfadada. Por un lado sentía lástima por ella, pero también me daba rabia que tuviese tan poco aguante; solo había recibido unos azotes y ya estaba destrozada.

—Tía… por favor… dígale lo qué sea. Spike, por favor. Me duele, deja que me curen las heridas.

—Sí. Después de que Luna cuente su historia. ¡Amordazarla de nuevo!

Vi como mi sobrina era amordazada por segunda vez.

—¡SUCIO TRAIDOR! Te contaré lo que quieres saber. Pero antes ordena que curen a mi sobrina.

—No antes de que me lo digas todo.

—Ah. ¿Cómo empezó todo? Con… con… el sufrimiento de mi pueblo. Hace poco más de dos siglos las principales minas de Equestria se agotaron. Los nobles podrían haber donado parte de sus bienes y dinero para remontar el país; pero muy pocos quisieron colaborar. Equestria cayó en una grave crisis económica. En menos de tres años la población comenzó a empobrecerse, pero las clases altas seguían sin dar su apoyo.

Vi que no solamente Spike prestaba atención a mi historia, también Cadence me escuchaba al igual que los guardias.

—Y entonces invadisteis a los dragones.

Luna negó con la cabeza.

—No. Bueno… a la larga sí pero no inmediatamente. Celestia y yo intentamos sacar adelante toda una serie de reformas económicas y sociales; queríamos remontar el país. Las clases medias nos apoyaron pero la aristocracia nos frenó. Y así pasaron otros cuatro años. El pueblo… cada día se consumía más y más en la miseria. ¡Miles de ponis se morían de hambre! ¡Y unos pocos se enriquecían con la miseria de otros muchos!

Luna soltó una lágrima.

—Imagínate a varios potrillos pidiendo limosna o rebuscando comida en la basura. ¿Alguna vez has visto semejante imagen? Yo sí y mi hermana también.

Luna soltó una segunda lágrima y yo también lloré un poco. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. No parecía estar mintiendo, aquel sufrimiento no podía ser fingido.

—Durante ocho años Celestia y yo tuvimos que contemplar el sufrimiento y el hambre de nuestro pueblo. Finalmente ocurrió un milagro; encontramos unas nuevas minas, aquellas que tú llamas de los pretorianos, pero había un problema, eran de difícil acceso y se necesitaba de mucha fuerza física para trabajar en ellas. Algunos ponis lo intentaron pero debido a las condiciones del trabajo y sus riesgos, todos terminaron abandonando. Celestia y yo no podíamos permitirnos económicamente contratar un personal realmente profesional y caro. Entonces ocurrió un suceso. El rey dragón murió, su reino quedó de luto y era tradición que durante varios días el ejército se mantuviese inactivo durante el luto. Celestia y yo jugamos entonces una última carta, una invasión. Pero debido a la situación económica no podíamos permitirnos el lujo de una guerra a largo plazo; por eso atacamos por sorpresa, antes de que los dragones tuviesen tiempo de reorganizarse. En solo unas semanas logramos someter al país. No solo nos llevamos esclavos, también oro, gemas, alimentos, carbón, diversos metales y minerales… Lo mejor es que gracias a los dragones conseguimos mano de obra fuerte y barata.

—Y tan barata. Éramos esclavos.

—Pero de entrada hubo un problema legal. La Constitución prohibía y sigue prohibiendo la esclavitud, pero encontramos una fisura en la ley, un… vacío legal. La Constitución decía y dice _«Se prohíbe terminantemente que ningún poni sea sometido a la esclavitud»_ ¿Lo entiendes? Ningún poni, ningún equino, pero no se menciona a las demás razas.

—…

—Empiezas a entender. Gracias a los esclavos conseguimos mineros fuertes, a los cuales no había que pagarles un salario, por tanto erais una mano de obra muy barata; y admito que también muy eficaz. Como ya he dicho, también saqueamos el país de los dragones y nos llevamos sus riquezas y bienes de allí.

—Tu hermana y tú sois unas miserables. Pudisteis haber hecho las cosas de forma pacífica. Negociando con los dragones, contratando sus servicios de forma honesta, pero obstasteis por una guerra.

—Simplemente hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer para remontar nuestro país. Lo creas o no, no estoy orgullosa de mis actos, sé que actuamos mal con tu gente, pero fue necesario para que Equestria no se viese sometida al tercermundismo. ¿Negociar? ¿En base a qué? ¿Qué hubiésemos ofrecido a unos salvajes incivilizados?

—¿Salvajes? ¿Incivilizados?¡Eso es racismo!

—¿Racismo? ¿Tú qué sabes? Ni siguiera habías nacido por aquel entonces. Quizás incivilizados no sea un término exacto, pero de por si su sociedad no estaba tan avanzada como la equina.

—… ¿No te arrepientes de nada, Luna?

—En parte sí, pero solo en parte porque sé que hice lo que tenía que hacer. Se tomaron decisiones difíciles de carácter discutible, pero necesarias para levantar este país.

—Ya ¿Y la muerte de mis padres también fue por el bien de Equestria? ¿Y lo sucedido con los changelings también fue por el bien de los equestrianos?

—Lo de tus padres ya te lo he respondido antes; y sí lo fue. Ellos nos hubiesen denunciado ante la prensa; los opositores de la corona hubiesen usado esa información para intentarnos arrebatar el trono. En cuanto a los changelings, supongo que ya te habrá dicho algo Eomer.

—Dijo que en cierta ocasión su madre acudió a Celestia y a ti en busca de ayuda, pero la arrastrasteis a una guerra. _**(Ver capítulo 14 de Tinieblas de la guerra)**_

—Mmm, esa es una verdad a medias. Chrysalis acudió a mi hermana y a mí en busca de ayuda, eso es cierto; nosotras al principio aceptamos ayudarla pero no gratis, exigimos condiciones.

—¿Condiciones? ¿Cuáles?

—La primera fue que Chrysalis nos jurase vasallaje a Cely y a mí. La segunda, y esto es consecuencia de lo anterior, que anualmente se nos pagase un tributo de medio millón de bits, o su valor en oro o en servicios. La tercera fue que el ejército changelings permanecería en reserva para luchar por Equestria cuando fuese necesario. La cuarta y última condición fue que se enviasen 200 changelings esclavos a Equestria, los cuales hubiesen ido a parar a las minas para trabajar junto con vosotros. Sin embargo, Chrysalis no aceptó ninguno de estos términos, mi hermana y yo tampoco cedimos en nada. Al final estalló la guerra cuando Chrysalis secuestró a Cadence, pero lo que casi nadie sabe es que el objetivo del secuestro no era casarse con Shining Armor, era que los changelings derrocasen al gobierno central para conquistar Canterlot y posteriormente toda Equestria; tu hermano simplemente fue usado de tapadera, Chrysalis lo utilizó para cubrir sus verdaderas intenciones. Cuando Cely y yo nos dimos cuenta del engaño decidimos mantenerlo, no se lo dijimos a casi nadie, salvo a Cadence después de su luna de miel; y por último a Twilight, 3 días después de su coronación.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Twilight sabe todo esto? ¿Conoce toda la historia de los dragones y los changelings?

—Claro, Spike. Celestia se lo confesó.

—¡LOCAAAAS! ¡PSICOPATAAAAS! ¡No me extraña que los otros líderes quieran veros muertas!

—Ahora ya sabes toda la verdad, pero no te sirve de nada. El pueblo confía plenamente en mi hermana y en mí. No lograrás que te crean.

—Eso lo veremos.

—He cumplido. Ahora cumple tú, deja que nos curen a mi sobrina y a mí.

—Ah. Sea. Un trato es un trato—respondió Spike mirándome fijamente, después se volvió a uno de los guardias—Que las curen.

—Sí, señor; como ordene—contestó el guardia a regañadientes.

—He de irme a informar a los otros líderes. Volveré luego y espero que para entonces hayan sido sometidas a curación.

A mi sobrina la quitaron la mordaza y la desataron.

—Spike. ¡Espera!. Te lo ruego, espera—suplicó Cadence.

—¿Qué quieres, psicópata?

—Mi hija. Por favor… Es una niña. No la lastimes. Haced todos vosotros lo que queráis conmigo, pero por favor a ella dejadla en paz.

—No sé de qué me hablas pero me da igual, no tengo por qué escucharte.

—Pero…

—Ya he perdido suficiente tiempo con ustedes dos.

**SPIKE  
**Me encaminé a la salida. Me pregunté entonces si no había sido un poco brusco con Luna, creo que lo de quemarle las alas estuvo de más, me excedí aunque a primera vista las quemaduras parecían de primer grado. Quizás me estaba volviendo algo malote con las princesas, pero ellas empezaron. Al salir al pasillo me encontré con alguien que no me esperaba.

—¿Tú?

—Sí, yo. ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

—¿Cuándo has llegado?

—Llevo aquí desde poco después de que entrases en la celda.

—Entonces escuchaste toda la conversación, Perséfone.

—Sí. Ni lo notaste. Los guardias notaron mi presencia al venir. Tú al parecer estabas demasiado ocupado con el interrogatorio como para sentir mi presencia.

—¿Sigues enfadada conmigo?

—Obviamente sí. Además lo sucedido en la comida no me ha sentado mejor que lo ocurrido en Everfree.

—Hemos de hablar.

—Desde luego pero no aquí, en un pasillo. Vayamos a otro lugar.

Nos fuimos a uno de los salones. El palacio empezaba a quedarse vacío; al parecer los otros líderes lo estaban saqueando.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4.

* * *

_Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

_Lo del agotamiento de las antiguas minas y la adquisición de unas nuevas, es un headcanon del fanfic "La rebelión contra el sol", de Juanca29. La historia que cuenta Luna sobre la crisis económica equestriana hace referencia a dicho fic._

_En mi DeviantArt pueden ver una imagen del doctor Physic, aunque sin bata ni cutie mark. El Pony Creator no es perfecto. El nombre significa medicamento, según el traductor del Google._

_Me voy de vacaciones durante una semana. Durante este tiempo no publicaré ni leeré fanfics; pero cuando regrese continuaré leyendo y publicando._

_Un saludo.  
__Nos leemos._


	5. CAPÍTULO 5: LA CARTA

Hola, bronies y lectores/as:

En el capítulo anterior hubo quien dijo que se cometieron dos errores con respecto a la saga original de _"Tinieblas del pesare"_. Conviene aclararlos.

**1º.** En el episodio anterior, y en parte en el 3 también, se dijo que Zaraki fue decapitado con su propia espada, pero en _"Tinieblas del pesare"_ se dice que fue la espada de Spike la que lo decapito, eso fue un fallo por mi parte que ya ha sido corregido mediante el doc manager y una actualización de los capítulos 3 y 4. Disculpen las molestias.

**2º.** En el capítulo 4 de este fic se dice que las princesas invadieron el país de los dragones por motivos económicos, mientras que en el _**one-shot de "Tinieblas de la verdad"**_ de Eyedragon, se dice que Celestia invadió a los dragones por motivos racistas. Esta segunda cuestión es más compleja y aquí hay que tener en cuenta varias circunstancias:

**A)** El capítulo 4 de este fic se publicó el día 28 de marzo de 2015; mientras que _"Tinieblas de la verdad"_ se publicó el 30 de marzo del mismo año. Es decir, que no pude basarme en un fic publicado dos días después de mi capítulo.

**B)** En _"La inocente"_ Spike se entrevistó con Luna; mientras que en _"Tinieblas de la verdad"_ Perséfone se entrevistó con Celestia.

**C)** En _**"Tinieblas de la verdad"**_ Celestia le dice a Perséfone:

_«Tu reino tenía recursos importantes, pero lo que más quería era que toda su cultura ardiera. — Dijo Celestia con claro odio en sus palabras. — Tu pueblo inclusive desarrollaba cosas de las que mis ponis dependían ¿Crees que eso está bien? Mi reino no puede depender de los productos de unos seres inferiores, los ponis son los más cercanos a los alicornios, luego de nosotros ellos son la raza superior, no podía permitir que ustedes, lagartijas, siguieran. Así que los invadí y les puse las cadenas que merecían»._

Por tanto Celestia reconoce que aunque su principal motivo para invadir el país de los dragones fue el racismo, también hubo causas económicas, de ahí que hable de recursos.

**D)** Normalmente todas las guerras se originan por varios motivos; tanto sociales, como económicos y políticos. Eyedragon planteó el tema del racismo, lo cual es un motivo social; mientras que yo me planteé unas razones económicas. Por tanto los fics de _"Tinieblas de la verdad"_ y _"La inocente"_ no son contradictorios entre ellos, sino que por el contrario se complementan uno al otro. La única contradicción de _"La inocente"_ con respecto a la saga original es que los lobos se libran de la maldición, pero eso ya fue hablado en su día entre Eyedragon y yo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5  
****LA CARTA**

Perséfone y Spike se habían reunido en la habitación de él. La dragona seguía molesta con su compañero, y cada vez su enfado era mayor. Por un lado, la joven quería ver muertas a todas las princesas, especialmente a Celestia; por otra parte, Perséfone no soportaba la idea de que La Unión hubiese solicitado botines de guerra, cuando la población equina pasaba hambre. Todas y cada una de estas cosas fueron reprochadas al dragón macho por su compañera.

—Te entiendo. ¿Me dejas contarte lo que sucedió después de que te marchases del comedor?

—Ah. De acuerdo, Spike. ¿Qué sucedió?—respondió la dragona.

Spike narró a Perséfone como él y Galadriel habían planeado ofrecer dichos botines a los líderes de La Unión para no perder su apoyo, como la cebra había fingido ser la primera demandante para crear un efecto llamada y tentar a los demás; como la Suma matriarca había "renunciado" a su parte del botín con tal de solicitar que las prisioneras no fuesen ejecutadas, se auxiliase a la población equina y se invitase a Skyla a la cena. Perséfone escuchó todo esto asombrada.

—Entonces ¿Galadriel…?

—Ella es increíble. Sabe negociar mucho mejor que nosotros. Si quisiese podría ser la que más nos perjudicase, pero decide ayudarnos.

—Mmm. Por un lado la estoy agradecida, pero por otro la idea de perdonar la vida a esas psicópatas… Y ahora que lo pienso ¿Para qué queréis la Matriarca y tú invitar a tu sobrina a cenar con La Unión?.

—A mí también me sorprende. La idea fue de Galadriel. Seguramente ella tiene sus motivos.

—¿Motivos? ¿No se los preguntaste?

—Aun no. Confió en ella.

—…

—Una cosa más, Perséfone.

—Esta mañana cuando fui a buscar a Celestia para llevármela, vi que tanto ella como las otras prisioneras habían sido sometidas al látigo. De ella ya me lo temía porque fue torturada para obligarla a colaborar, pero las demás… ¿Quién dio esa orden? ¿Quién autorizó esos latigazos dados a Luna, Cadence y Twilight? Fuiste tú ¿Verdad?

—No solo yo, fuimos varios. Cuando acabo la reunión, mientras tú y Galadriel conversabais en privado, Eomer, Tauriel, Taurus y yo tomamos esa decisión; no os dijimos nada a la matriarca y a ti. Solo se salvo tu sobrina porque aun se tienen muchas dudas con respecto a ella, por eso no la tocamos, pero las demás alicornios se merecen sufrir por lo que hicieron.

—... No queréis la paz, queréis venganza.

—¡¿VENGANZA?! ¡¿DESPUÉS DE 200 AÑOS DE ESCLAVITUD?!

—¿Para qué me nombrasteis entre todos líder de La Unión si actuáis a mis espaldas?

—No te pasaría eso si accedieras a las ejecuciones.

—Oh, claro. ¿Y después qué? Dímelo. Supongamos que matamos a Celestia, Luna, Twilight y Cadence ¿Cuál sería el siguiente paso? Venga, dímelo. ¿Cómo moveríamos los astros? ¿Cómo les explicaríamos a los ponis tales asesinatos? **¿Estás tan ciega de ira que no ves que la sangre engendra sangre?**

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR GALADRIEL  
**Me encontraba en mi habitación. Seguramente todos se preguntarían por qué quería invitar a la sobrina de Spike a cenar con los líderes, es decir, con sus propios captores. El motivo era que salvo Spike ninguno de nosotros conocíamos aun a la muchacha; él decía que ella era inocente de los crímenes cometidos por su familia, pero el resto teníamos dudas de dicha inocencia. Sin embargo, prejuzgar a la joven sin conocerla ni saber nada de ella me resultaba precipitado e injusto. Deseaba dar a la chica la oportunidad de expresarse ante La Unión. Quería que todos la conociésemos, que pudiésemos verificar personalmente su carácter. Aunque todo esto era arriesgado para la chica, si no lograba ganarse a los líderes, éstos podrían condenarla a la pena máxima, pero al mismo tiempo si lograba demostrar su supuesta inocencia entonces nadie pediría su cadáver. Estaba jugando a un juego muy arriesgado, la moneda había sido lanzada al aire, y ahora solo cabía esperar que saliese cara o cruz.

Sabía que estaba jugando a un juego muy duro, peligroso e inmoral. Primero tuve que espolear a Spike para que resolviese cuando antes el asunto de los lobos, aunque eso hubiese derivado en que las princesas fuesen maltratadas, y se arriesgase la vida de Celestia; después mi idea de los botines hizo que los líderes saqueasen el palacio e incluso pretendían saquear parte de los recursos del país. Lo que más me dolía era el caso de Eomer, mi pueblo le ayudo durante la guerra ¿Así nos correspondía? ¿Enfrentándose a Spike y a mí todo el tiempo? ¿Negándose a apiadarse de Equestria, cuando mi nación se compareció de la suya? Ingrato.

_**FLASHBACK (VER CAPÍTULO 14 DE "TINIEBLAS DEL PESARE")  
**__Días antes de la Batalla de Canterlot, Eomer, Galadriel, Tauriel y Taurus se entrevistaron con las princesas Celestia, Luna y Twilight con la esperanza de encontrar una solución pacífica al Proyecto Eclipse y la lucha contra los dragones. Sin embargo, las alicornios se negaron a ceder en nada, limitándose a insultar a los líderes extranjeros, quienes las amenazaron con entrar en guerra contra ellas. Al salir del palacio real de Canterlot Galadriel y Eomer tuvieron una plática._

—_Lo felicito por su comportamiento el día de hoy, señor Eomer._

—_¿Se refiere a declarar la guerra?_

—_No. Me refiero a la forma en que dijo esa verdad sobre las princesas. Mi nación siempre tuvo problemas con ellas._

—_No me sorprende, a ellas no les importa ni los desamparados _—_ dijo con tristeza _—_ No sé si hice bien, mi pueblo está mal y lo hago marchar a la guerra._

—_Para que tu pueblo tenga un buen futuro no basta con tener un pasado duro, tienen que ganárselo y hoy mi amigo acabas de hacer que tu pueblo tenga la oportunidad de prosperar _—_ ella le pone el casco en el obro _—_ Eomer hijo de Chrysalis, ten por seguro que tu reino a partir de ahora tendrá total respaldo de las cebras, envía a tu ejército y yo enviare médicos y suministros de mi reino a tus civiles._

—_¿Lo dice en serio?_—_Dijo el sorprendido_—_miles de gracias matriarca_—_dijo inclinándose ante ella y su guardia personal hizo lo mismo._

—_No es necesario mi señor Eomer_—_dijo ella haciendo que se levante_—_ Espero verlo en el campo de batalla, por cierto mi nombre es Galadriel _—_dijo ella dándose la espalda y retirándose._

—_Gracias _—_dijo él mientras se retiraba de la ciudad._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cuando conocí a Eomer me pareció un rey joven y sabio; pero ahora únicamente parecía un ser lleno del deseo de la venganza contra Equetria.

Por otro lado, últimamente Spike había llevado a cabo muchos actos de violencia contra las prisioneras. No me sentía feliz por ello, tenía que conseguir que parase, que frenase esa oleada de violencia antes de que se corrompiese.

Me dirigía en ese momento a la habitación de la sobrina de Spike, algunos de mis soldados me habían informado de dónde estaba su cuarto. ¿Para qué iba a visitarla? En primer lugar para informarla personalmente de la cena; y en segundo lugar para conocerla, sentía curiosidad.

Me detuve en la puerta y suspiré. Intentaba mentalizarme de que no debía ponerme nerviosa, era necesario mostrarme calmada y educada, pero sería ligeramente estricta.

**SKYLA  
**Me encontraba adormilada cuando oí golpes en la puerta. Primero pensé que sería Spike pero al observar que su voz no era la de él me entró miedo. ¿Quién sería? ¿Acaso vendrían a informarme de que mi familia y yo habíamos sido condenadas a morir? Esta duda me asustaba. De pronto vi que entraba una cebra en la habitación.

—Buenas tardes.

Vi que aquella cebra tras saludarme se había quedado mirándome fijamente. Las dos nos encontrábamos frente a frente. Ella se acercó a mí y comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, me miró de espaldas y de perfil.

—Señora ¿Quién es usted? ¿A qué ha venido?

La cebra se puso de nuevo frente a mí, de pronto pareció relajarse.

—Tiene razón. No me he presentado. ¿Dónde están mis modales? Soy Galadriel, Suma Matriarca de las cebras y miembro de La Unión. Vengo a informarle de que está noche tendrá usted que cenar con el señor Spike y sus aliados, incluida yo.

—¿Perdone?

—¿No lo ha entendido? Usted cenará con los líderes de La Unión.

—Sí. Eso lo he comprendido pero… ¿Por qué?

—Porque así se ha decidido y punto.

—Oh. ¿Y si no me apetece cenar con ustedes?

—No es su decisión. Si estuviese en su lugar aceptaría sin más y trataría de ganarme a los líderes.

—Entiendo.

—Su nombre es Skyla ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—Spike me ha hablado de ti, aunque honestamente no sé qué pensar.

—Ya. Asique él les ha hablado de mí. ¿También les dijo de la muerte de mi padre?

—Sí, sobretodo a mí.

—…

—Bien, eso es todo. Me marchó. La cena será a las 22:00, alguien vendrá a buscarte, no te demores.

La cebra salió de la habitación.

Todo esto me resultaba confuso. ¿Ahora, de pronto, me invitaban a cenar? ¿Por qué? ¿Sería para comunicarme la sentencia de mi familia y yo? No creo, eso lo podían haber hecho directamente, pero entonces ¿Cuál era el motivo? Confieso que tenía miedo, mucho, pero no poseía ninguna alternativa, tenía que ir quisiese o no.

**BOSQUE EVERFREE**

**FLAMA  
**Ocean y yo nos encontrábamos perdidos en el bosque. Esa maldita Perséfone nos había cortado las alas impidiéndonos volar. En tierra firme era más difícil orientarse que en el aire, además no estábamos acostumbrados a caminar largas distancias. De pronto vimos algo que fue toda una sorpresa para nosotros, un lobo, pero no era de madera, sino de carne y hueso. El lobo se nos acercó un par de pasos, se nos quedó mirando fijamente y de pronto nos dio la espalda y se fue corriendo.

—O sea que esa alicornio psicópata lo ha conseguido.

—Sí, Ocean, eso parece.

—En tal caso ya no haría falta que siguiese con vida.

—Aja. Ese traidor de Spike decidió perdonarla.

—Sí, así es, Flama. Y la miserable de Perséfone también. Son un par de traidores a nuestra causa.

De pronto oímos el sonido de varios aleteos. Miramos hacia arriba y vimos ocho soldados de nuestra raza, el oficial al frete de los mismos se acercó a nosotros mientras sus soldados nos rodeaban.

—Soldados Flama y Ocean, en el nombre del comandante Spike están arrestados, bajo la acusación de alta traición.

—¿Traición? Los traidores son Spike y Perséfone. Se niegan a condenar a las malditas alicornios psicópatas. Le salvaron la vida a Celestia—respondí.

—¡SILENCIO! Serán juzgados por un tribunal militar, por levantarse en armas contra nuestros líderes.

**TRES HORAS DESPUÉS.**

**GALADRIEL  
**Habían pasado tres horas desde que hable con Skyla. A primera vista no me había parecido una mala persona, puede que quizás Spike tuviese razón sobre ella.

Se nos había informado a La Unión de que dos de los soldados de Spike fueron arrestados, por orden suya; ellos declararon que habían visto un lobo en Everfree, de modo que mande a una patrulla a investigar.

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, conteste "pase" y para mi sorpresa entró la reina tTauriel.

—Bienvenida, majestad.

—Saludos, Matriarca. Una de mis grifos trajo esta carta para usted—me entregó un sobre—No sabía que usabais a mis grifos de mensajeros.

—Bueno… Los grifos son muy veloces y se trata de un asunto urgente, pedí consejo y ayuda a los ancianos de mi país, aquí está la respuesta—respondí sonrojada.

—Ji, ji, ji, ji. Era broma, si prácticamente toda La Unión usamos mensajeros grifos o dragones. Las otras razas no pueden volar.

—Comprendido. Ahora… ¿Podríais dejarme a solas para leer la misiva?

—Por supuesto. Nos vemos en la cena… Una cosa más, y eso ya no es broma. Espero que vuestra invitada sepa comportarse.

—Comprendido. Yo espero que se le dé a la muchacha al menos una oportunidad, no tratándola como una escoria desde el principio.

Durante unos segundos ambas nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente. Seguidamente Tauriel se dio la media vuelta y se marchó. Tras su marcha abrí el sobre y comencé a leer la carta. A pesar de que estaba redactada a nivel colectivo, pude identificar la caligrafía del Gran Anciano, el más sabio de todos los miembros del Consejo de Ancianos.

_Nuestros respetuosos saludos, Suma Matriarca:_

_Comprendemos tus dudas. Realmente todo este asunto es muy complejo. Con respecto a los ponis debéis ser tú y los otros líderes quienes decidáis que hacer con ellos; pero a modo de opinión creemos que a menos que acepten renunciar voluntariamente a sus antiguas princesas, deberían ser vigilados de cerca; en cualquier caso sería aconsejable someterles al desarme y a la desmantelación de su ejército; prohibiéndoles y vigilando posteriormente que no vuelvan a fabricar armas, ya se ha visto como las usan. Sin embargo, también creemos que los vencidos no deben ser maltratados o humillados. El convoy a Equestria con alimentos, medicinas y otros suministros, llegará en uno o dos días; pero estos recursos son solamente para los ponis, especialmente para los civiles. No deseamos que se distribuyan entre los ganadores o entre La Unión, ellos ya tienen sus propios recursos._

_El caso de la joven alicornio, Skyla, nos ha llamado la atención. El consejo se encuentra confuso con respecto a ella, hasta tal punto que se niegan a pronunciarse dado que ni siquiera conocen a la muchacha. No obstante, nosotros respetamos la presunción de inocencia, si tu compañero Spike ha dado la cara por ella, debes concederle el beneficio de la duda. ¿La chica dice ser virgen? Si es así creemos que debes someterla a una exploración médica para verificar su supuesta virginidad. Así mismo sométela a la prueba de los tres cobres, te los enviamos aparte junto con el convoy._

_Confiamos en tu criterio y sabemos que harás lo mejor para nuestro pueblo._

_El Gran Consejo de ancianos de Cebrida._

Las palabras del Gran Anciano, aunque fuesen por escrito, fueron un gran consuelo para mí. Él había sido mi tutor, la persona que me lo enseñó todo sobre ciencias políticas y derecho. Aunque la carta no me aclaraba gran cosa. El desarme y la desmantelación del ejército poni ya se había llevado a cabo, pero al menos los ancianos se habían adelantado a mi idea de mandar recursos a Equetria; pero cuando les dijese a los otros líderes que no podían tocar esos bienes se iban a enfadar. Al menos podía usar la carta para justificar mi aptitud hacía Skyla. Tenía que moverme rápido, no había un instante que perder. Eomer, Taurus y Tauriel seguían saqueando Equestria; mientras ellos "perdían el tiempo" yo tenía más margen de movimiento.

**CADENCE  
**Me encontraba cada vez más desesperada sin saber nada de mi hija. Golpee la puerta de la celda para llamar a los guardias, uno de ellos me miró por la mirilla y me dijo _"¿Qué quieres, escoria?"_. Respondí que solo quería ver a mi hija, a lo que él me respondió _"Tu hija no es asunto mío. Adiós"._

Unos minutos después, no sé cuántos exactamente, me trasladaron a otra celda donde estaban reunidas mi tía Luna junto con Twilight; un guardia nos dijo que esperásemos. De pronto vi que varios soldados cebras entraban en la celda, escoltaban a la Suma Matriarca, también estaban presentes algunos dragones.

—Seré breve. Quiero que me hablen de la princesa Skyla. También quiero que nombren y reconozcan por escrito todos sus crímenes contra las diferentes naciones—expuso la cebra.

—Je. Si cree que vamos a colaborar tan fácilmente entonces es que es más tonta de lo que creía.

—Conforme. No la necesitamos por ahora, princesa Twilight. Llevadla a su celda.

Vi que se llevaban a Twilight.

—Bien. Quedan ustedes dos.

Di un paso al frente y miré a la Suma Matriarca.

—Yo colaboré, solo le pido que no hagan daño a mi hija.

—…—Luna estaba pensativa.

—¿Usted no dice nada, princesa Luna?

—Tía, por favor, piensa en nuestro futuro, en mi hija.

—… Estoy dispuesta a colaborar y a negociar con ustedes; siempre y cuando no se dañe a mi familia y a mi pueblo.

—¡Tía! Tú…

—Yo todo lo que hice fue por el bien de Equestria y de mi familia, eso ya se lo dije a Spike. No voy a juzgar la moralidad de mis acciones. Pero que queden dos cosas claras: una, no me arrepiento de nada, porque lo que hice fue pensando en el bien de Equestria; dos, mientras no se maltrate al pueblo y a mi familia lo demás me da igual.

La alicornio rosa confesó todos los malos tratos que había recibido su hija. Lo único que no entendía fue que no paraba de repetir que no abusasen de esta última.

—¿Abusar de la princesa Skyla? ¿De qué me está hablando?

—De eso mismo, unos soldados me lo dijeron.

—¿Qué le dijeron?

—Que mi hija, mi pequeña, estaba siendo prostituida por La Unión.

—¿Qué? Eso es mentira. No somos un grupo de violadores, eso lo harían ustedes pero nosotros no. Además Spike nunca lo permitiría. Su hija fue alojada en una habitación del palacio; se la puse un anulador de magia y varios guardias en su puerta, pero no ha sido maltratada.

**PERSÉFONE  
**Spike y yo seguíamos discutiendo. Aquello era un diálogo de besugos.

—Ah. Esto no va a ninguna parte. Por ahora olvidémonos de las alicornios y ayudemos al pueblo.

—¿Qué sugieres?

—No sé, Spike. Pero hay que hacer algo.

—… Ah. Era más fácil cuando nos amotinamos en las minas.

—… Eso… ¡Eso es, Spike!

—¿El qué?

—Las minas. Fueron selladas y clausuradas, pero nunca agotamos todos sus recursos.

—¿Y?... Oh no. ¿No estarás pensando lo que creo que estás pensando?

—Sí, exactamente, pero los otros líderes no han de tocarlas. Son nuestras, nosotros las trabajamos y nosotros…

—¿Te has vuelto loca? ¿No podemos pedirle a nuestra gente…?

—Entonces vayamos tú y yo. Hoy no da tiempo, pero iremos mañana temprano. Después habrá que buscar voluntarios. Está vez lo haremos de la manera correcta, con buenos métodos de producción, y por una buena causa.

—… ¿Serias capaz? ¿De verdad estás dispuesta a que regresemos al lugar… donde… nos esclavizaron y torturaron?

—Ese sitio fue el infierno, no tengo ganas de volver, pero lo haré si es por una buena causa. No queda más remedio que tragarse el orgullo.

—Pero… ¿En serio piensan utilizar la totalidad de esas minas para…?

—Bueno… podríamos quedarnos con un porcentaje, derechos de explotación. Digamos… un… 20% para nosotros, y el 80% restante para conseguir recursos para los equestrianos y levantar este país.

—También podrías tragarte tu orgullo y renunciar a matar a las princesas.

—Lo siento pero no soy una santa.

**PERSÉFONE  
**Sinceramente no tenía ninguna gana de regresar a las minas, ese lugar fue el tártaro. Los pretonianos no solamente nos hacían trabajar como mineros, también nos maltrataban y nos humillaban. Muchas dragonas incluso habían sido violadas, y no solo adultas también niñas, por suerte yo nunca fui penetrada. Por otro lado también fue allí donde conocí a Spike, y también mantuve una cierta amistad con Safira hasta que ella murió.

Por otro lado la imagen de Equestria me torturaba, porque me recordaba lo sucedido con mi gente. De niña algunos dragones me contaron en la mina como los ponis invadieron mi país y toda la masacre que provocaron. Ahora eran los ponis quienes sufrían la ira de "La Unión". Taurus, Tauriel y Eomer no buscaban la verdadera paz, querían vénganse de Equestria, de no ser así entonces ¿Por qué no ayudaban al pueblo? ¿Por qué querían botines de guerra cuando la gente pasaba hambre? ¿Por qué se oponían a Galadriel, Spike y yo que éramos los únicos con intenciones pacíficas? Algún día les pesaría la conciencia. Volver a las minas suponía tener que enfrentarme a mis demonios personales, pero al contrario que los pretonianos, yo sí tenía sentimientos y no soportaba ver sufrir a inocentes.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

Estaba todo dispuesto para cenar. En el comedor había un ambiente tenso. Eomer, Tauriel, Taurus estaban molestos por tener que compartir mesa con la sobrina de Spike, la cual aun no se había presentado. Galadriel se encontraba nerviosa, no se la notaba debido a su capacidad de autocontrol, pero dudaba si Skyla conseguiría cenar tranquila con los líderes. Perséfone, tras tener una conversación privada con la matriarca, parecía más tranquila pero nadie sabía de que habían hablado, Spike sabía que la dragona había contado a la cebra el plan de las minas; pero eso no era toda la conversación. Por su parte Galadriel le pidió a Perséfone que de momento no se acercasen a las minas, primero había que conseguir que La Unión las declarase botín de guerra oficial de los dragones, dado que la raza dragón había sido explotada en dichas minas. Marcus se encontraba presente por invitación de Spike.

* * *

_¿Qué sucederá ahora?_

_¿De qué estuvieron hablando Perséfone y Galadriel?_

_¿Cómo le irá a Skyla en la cena? _

_¿Volverán a abrirse las minas de los pretonianos? _

_¿Perséfone renunciará a matar a las princesas? _

_¿Al público le gustará este capítulo o me echaran tomates? Si es lo segundo que sean tomates frescos y de buena calidad, por favor. XDXDDD._

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5.


	6. CAPÍTULO 6: LA CENA

**Capítulo 6  
****LA CENA**

Estaba todo dispuesto para cenar. En el comedor había un ambiente tenso. Eomer, Tauriel y Taurus estaban molestos por tener que compartir mesa con la sobrina de Spike, la cual aun no se había presentado. Galadriel se encontraba nerviosa, no se la notaba debido a su capacidad de autocontrol, pero dudaba que Skyla consiguiese cenar tranquila con los líderes. Perséfone, tras tener una conversación privada con la matriarca, parecía más tranquila pero nadie sabía de que habían hablado, Spike sabía que la dragona había contado a la cebra el plan de las minas; pero eso no era toda la conversación. Por su parte Galadriel le pidió a Perséfone que de momento no se acercasen a las minas, primero había que conseguir que La Unión las declarase botín de guerra oficial de los dragones, dado que la raza dragón había sido explotada en dichas minas. Marcus se encontraba presente por invitación de Spike.

Presidía la mesa Spike; a su izquierda estaba sentada Perséfone, seguida de Galadriel y Macus; a la derecha de Spike estaba sentado Taurus, seguida de Tauriel y Eomer.

De pronto Skyla entró en la sala escoltada por dos minotauros. La chica iba arrastrada con una correa al cuello como si fuese un perro. Spike se indigno al verla aparecer de aquella manera.

—¿Qué significa esto? ¡Taurus!

—No me mires a mí. Únicamente les pedí a mis soldados que escoltasen hasta aquí a tu sobrina, no especifiqué el cómo. Chicos, desaten a la… joven, que Spike se enfada—respondió el aludido soltando una risita. Era cierto que lo de la correa no había sido idea de Taurus, pero él tampoco específico a sus soldados cómo debían tratar a la joven, y a estos últimos les divertía la idea de tratar a las alicornios como mascotas.

Spike estuvo a punto de perder la calma, pero se controló. Sabía que había mucho en juego en aquella cena. Los líderes tenían intención de regresar temporalmente a sus respectivos países, para ocuparse de sus naciones. Era importante que la despedida fuese cordial o "La Unión" se desintegraría.

A Tauriel y Eomer se les contagió la risa. Perséfone también tenía ganas de reírse, pero se aguantó y no lo hizo para no discutir de nuevo con Spike. Skyla fue obligada a sentarse a la altura de la mitad de la mesa (la cual tenía capacidad para unos cincuenta usuarios), de esta manera la chica se encontraba semi-sola pero con todas las miradas centradas en ella. Sin embargo, Galadriel, a quien no le había gustado el gesto de la correa, tomó la iniciativa de sentarse al lado derecho de la alicornio; Marcus la respaldo sentándose frente a Skyla y la Matriarca. Aquel gesto por parte de la cebra y el dragón dejo sin palabras a todos los presentes. Nadie dijo nada, porque ninguno sabía qué decir, hacer o pensar.

De pronto empezaron a entrar varias sirvientas ponis sirviendo la comida, todas se extrañaron de ver a Skyla en la mesa, pero ninguna se atrevió a decir nada en presencia de los líderes, aunque más adelante aquello haría que surgiesen ciertos rumores. La alicornio rosa pudo apreciar las caras de miedo de las doncellas, especialmente cuando servían a los dragones. Para la Suma Matriarca y la alicornio se había preparado un menú vegetariano pero los demás consumieron carne, para frustración de Skyla, quien el mero olor del menú carnívoro le daba nauseas, la pobre tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no eructar o vomitar.

—Bien. Matriarca. ¿Puede saberse por qué ha invitado usted a… esta muchacha?—platicó Taurus.

Todas las miradas se centraron en la cebra, la alicornio también tenía curiosidad.

—Pensé que era una buena forma de conocerla. Hasta ahora solo Spike conocía a la señorita Skyla.

_«Especialmente porque prejuzgar a esta chica sin conocerla de nada es injusto» _pensó la cebra.

—¿Me ha invitado solo para conocerme?

—Niña, no hables sin permiso—regañó Tauriel antes de que la matriarca pudiese responder, Taurus y Eomer asintieron.

—¡Un poco de respeto!—pidió Spike.

—Calma, excelencias. Por favor, dejen que la joven princesa se exprese libremente—pidió Galadriel.

—Lo que faltaba. No teníamos bastantes problemas, ahora además hemos de hacer de niñeros—protestó Eomer—Y usted, señorita Perséfone. ¿No dice nada?

—¿Yo? Bueno… yo… esto…—la dragona miró a la cebra—creo… que… si la chica es la invitada de la Suma Matriarca y sobrina de Spike, entonces… deberíamos ser amables con ella.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

_«Gracias, Perséfone. Lo que te dije antes era cierto. Tienes mucha ira acumulada pero aun no estás corrompida. Puedes superarla y yo te ayudaré en lo que pueda» _pensó la cebra.

**FLASHBACK  
**_Una hora antes de la cena Galadriel y Perséfone se encontraban en la habitación de la cebra. La dragona le había contado su plan de las minas; la Suma Matriarca le había aconsejado no tocarlas hasta que fuesen declaradas botín de guerra oficial de los dragones. De paso Gala había hablado con la dragona sobre su intención de perdonar la vida a las princesas._

—_¿Perdonar la vida a esas malditas psicópatas? Mmm, a la sobrina de Spike quizás se la podría indultar pero a las demás no. ¡Han de morir! ¡Han de pagar por lo que hicieron!_

—_Tienes mucha ira acumulada, Perséfone._

—_¿Le sorprende? Mis padres murieron asesinados y yo fui esclavizada. ¿Y todos los dragones inocentes que sufrieron por culpa de esos malditos?_

—_Derramar sangre no cambiará el pasado._

—_Pero servirá para vengar a los muertos._

—_Eso es absurdo. Un vivo puede ser vengado, un muerto no porque no es consciente de la venganza. Además, la venganza no es buena, mata el alma y envenena. _

—…

—_Tienes mucha ira acumulada, pero la muerte de las alicornios no calmará tu dolor. Solo puedes hacer una cosa. Debes recibir ayuda profesional para superar tu ira. En mi país podrías ser tratada por los ancianos, si te esfuerzas en unos meses o algunos años podrías encontrar la paz contigo misma._

—… _¿Y qué sugiere que haga, Matriarca? ¿Mudarme al país de las cebras?_

—_Exactamente y ponerte a disposición de los ancianos._

—… _Sé que su oferta es hecha con buena intención, pero no puedo dejarlo todo e irme._

—_Piénsatelo, por favor._

**FIN DEL ****FLASHBACK**

—Sobrina, por favor, diles lo que pasó. Diles lo sucedido con tu familia…

La aludida bebió un poco de agua. En principio tenía dudas sobre si responder o no. Skyla no era tonta y sabía que aquellas mismas personas tenían su vida entre sus cascos y garras; podía sentenciarla a muerte, o incluso matarla allí mismo.

—¿Qué quiere que le diga? ¿Qué mi madre y mis tías están locas? Sí. Lo están. Arrastraron a su país a una guerra y llevaron a teniente el Proyecto Eclipse, más el caso de la esclavitud de los dragones.

Este dialogó de la alicornio gustó a todo el grupo. Por lo menos aquella chica reconocía los crímenes de su familia.

—Skyla, cuéntales lo que sucedió con mi hermano.

A continuación la aludida se quedó en blanco durante un instante, luego fulminó con la mirada a Spike. Todos pudieron ver durante un instante, breve pero rotundo, la dureza de aquella mirada. Incluso Eomer quedó intimidado ante semejante ira. Pero de pronto la chica pareció calmarse de golpe. Marcus y Galadriel intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación. ¿Acaso aquella muchacha había olvidado dónde y ante quiénes se encontraba?

—¿Qué paso con mi padre? Dígamelo usted, comandante. Lo mató en combate ¿No es así? Pero… ¿Saben usted que es lo más irónico? Que mi padre nunca apoyó ninguna de las acciones de mi madre y mis tías, ni yo tampoco. Él intentó oponerse a todos y cada uno de dichos actos ¿Y cómo le correspondisteis vos? Asesinándole. Asique… usted no es mejor que él.

Hubo un nuevo silencio incomodo.

Spike se quedó en blanco y totalmente desanimado ante las dudas palabras de su sobrina. No se atrevía a contradecirla porque aun le pesaba demasiado la muerte de su hermano. Sin embargo, Perséfone saltó en su defensa, levantándose de golpe y golpeando la mesa.

—¡BASTA! Una cosa es expresarse y otra esto. No pienso permitir que insultes a nuestro líder. ¡Ingrata! Si no hubiese sido por Spike estarías ahora en la mazmorra. Eres la única de las prisioneras que no ha sido maltratada, y se lo debes a él. ¡Estúpida!

—¡SILENCIO! ¡SILENCIO, SILENCIOOO! ¡A CALLARSE TODO EL MUNDO!—Chillo Marcus lanzando una llamarada al aíre, dejando asombrados a todos los presentes y quemando parte del techo, el cual no ardió pero quedó chamuscado. Nadie se imaginaba que el viejo dragón pudiese desarrollar aquel carácter—Jovencita, no deberías morder la garra de quién que te da de comer. Perséfone tiene razón, le debes mucho a tu tío. Y con respecto a algunos de los presentes—miró a Taurus, Tauriel y Eomer—Podrían tomar ejemplo de Spike y la Suma Matriarca.

Hubo un nuevo silencio.

_«Está chica o es una tonta o es una suicida. Se encuentra en presencia de sus propios raptores; de quienes tienen el poder de asesinarla aquí ahora mismo, de quienes podrían torturarla hasta matarla… ¿Y en vez de ser humilde e intentar ganarse al grupo, se dedica a gritar al líder? ¿Al mismo líder que la protege a ella? Esta loca. Aunque… si lo que dice Spike es cierto, entonces ha sufrido mucho. Es normal que no sea totalmente racional. De no ser por Spike, y posiblemente por la matriarca posiblemente ya estaría muerta, o quizás no muerta pero sí torturada» _pensó Marcus.

Durante más de cinco minutos nadie se atrevió a abrir la boca. Aunque Galadriel miraba con orgullo al viejo dragón.

_«Gracias, Marcus»_ pensó la cebra antes de intervenir.

—Bueno… pese a la dureza de… ciertos términos, lo que está claro es que las palabras de nuestra joven invitada confirman los cargos contra las princesas. Hoy estuve hablando con la princesa Luna. Ella me ha dicho que está dispuesta a confesarlo todo, e incluso a redactar y firma su propia declaración. A cambio pide que no se dañe al pueblo ni tampoco a su familia—expuso Galadriel.

—¿Lo ven? Ese es un buen acuerdo—reconoció Marcus.

—Puede, o quizás sea un engaño o un chantaje. ¿Podemos confiar en ella?—intervino Tauriel.

—Pueden confiar en mi tía Luna, no es un ángel pero tampoco una embustera. Si quiere llegar a un acuerdo será honesta.

Todos miraron a Skyla, la cual pareció de pronto acobardarse.

—Por favor, no me miren así…

Eomer hizo el gesto de levantarse e ir hasta la alicornio, pero antes de que llegase a ella Marcus se interpuso en medio.

—Por favor, excelencia, vuelva a su lugar en la mesa.

—Oh. ¿Y si no quiero qué? ¿Me vas a obligar tú, Marcus?

—Se lo estoy pidiendo de buenas maneras.

—¿Quieres decir que piensas recurrir a otras maneras? ¿Quieres medirte conmigo?

—Rey Eomer, por favor, ya basta—pidió la Suma Matriarca.

—¡Siéntate, Eomer, es una orden!—chilló Spike.

—…—El changeling y Marcus se miraban frente a frente.

—Majestad, por favor, vuelva a sentarse—pidió Tauriel.

—¿Usted de parte de quién está?—interrogó Taurus a la grifo.

—Es que quiero poder cenar tranquila—protestó la aludida.

—¡Basta! Es suficiente. Rey Eomer vuelva a sentarse. ¡Ahora!—chilló Spike.

Eomer miró a Spike y a todos los presentes, pensó durante un instante que podría apoyarse en Taurus, pero a pesar de las palabras de este último contra la reina grifo, el minotauro no se levantó de su asiento.

—…

El changeling regresó a su silla.

Para intentar calmar el ambiente, que se había vuelto muy tenso, Spike hizo sonar una campanilla para llamar al servicio, pidiendo más bebidas y los postres. Al poco tiempo se presentaron tres doncellas; una llevaba un frutero, otra una bandeja de dulces, y la última una bandeja con varias bebidas, está última se tropezó cayéndose al suelo, las bebidas volaron por los aires aterrizando en el suelo. Tanto Marcus como Galadriel acudieron a ayudar a la accidentada.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, perdón, perdón—la sirvienta estaba muy asustada, mirando temerosa a todos los presentes y sin parar de disculparse por, lo que ella misma con sus propias palabras llamó "su torpeza".

Las otras dos doncellas también tenían una expresión de temor. Skyla pudo percibir que una de ellas no paraba de mirarla.

_«¿Por qué la princesa Skyla cena con quienes han sometido a Equestria? Entonces... ¿Será verdad qué…»_ pensó la criada que había traído el frutero.

Tanto la alicornio como "La Unión" pudieron ser testigo de cómo Marcus y la cebra ayudaban a levantarse a la poni mientras trataban de tranquilizarla con palabras suaves y amables.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LOS CALABOZOS**

Cadence estaba durmiendo.

_**Primer Sueño.  
**__En los jardines reales del palacio de Canterlot vemos a Twilight de potrilla, jugando al pilla pilla con una Cadence adolescente, cerca de ellas estaba Twilight Velvet mirando sonriente la escena. De pronto la alicornio rosa tropieza cayendo al suelo y lastimándose el casco delantero derecho._

—_¡Candy!—la pequeña unicornio corre hacía ella—¿Estás bien?_

—_Claro, solo… descansaré un poco._

_De pronto se acerca la madre de Twilight, quien examina el casco de Cadence._

—_No es grave, solo está hinchado pero será mejor que descanséis, alteza. Apoyaos en mí, os acompañaré a vuestra habitación. _

—_Gracias, pero sabes que prefiero que me tutees—respondió la alicornio apoyándose en Velvet._

**Fin del sueño**

Vemos a una alicornio rosa en una celda durmiendo plácidamente.

_**Segundo Sueño.  
**__En una sala de hospital, tumbada sobre una cama, vemos a Cadence con una bebe en brazos. A su lado están Shining Armor y los padres de él._

—_Es preciosa, casi tanto como su madre._

—_Ji, ji, que tontito eres, cariño—respondió Cadence soltando una risita—Juro que nunca dejaré que le pase nada malo._

—_Felicidades a los dos—platicó Night Light._

—_Velvet ¿Quieres cogerla?_

_La aludida no respondió sino que se limitó a sostener a su nieta en brazos, mientras sonreía a su nuera._

**Fin del sueño dos.**

Cadence continuaba durmiendo tranquilamente, pero de pronto comienza a moverse de forma agitada.

_**Tercer sueño.  
**__En una habitación del palacio de cristal vemos a Skyla de niña, recibiendo un masaje en la espalda por parte de un soldado. Cadence manda arrestar al militar, a pesar de las suplicas del mismo._

—_Pero, mami, él solo estaba siendo amable conmigo. Me duele la espalda, necesito un descanso._

—_¡Cállate! Ese soldado ha sido arrestado por tu culpa. Si su familia sufre su arresto también será culpa tuya. No harás nada hasta que acabes tus deberes, y luego voy a repasarte la lección. Más te vale sabértela o no cenarás._

—_Pero… mami… ¿Qué va a pasar con ese pobre soldado?_

**Fin del tercer sueño.**

La alicornio se revolvía inquieta.

_**Cuarto sueño.  
**__En los calabozos del Imperio de Cristal vemos a Velvet encadenada. La unicornio había viajado al Imperio para hablar con su nuera, tras divorciarse está última de su marido, exigiéndole unas condiciones de divorcio humillantes. A la alicornio no le gustaron los reproches de su nuera y mandó detenerla. En ese momento se abre la puerta de la celda y entra Cadence._

—_Hola, espero que estés cómoda—platicó la alicornio con ironía._

—_¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Por qué le haces esto a mi familia? Nos conoces a todos nosotros desde que eres una adolescente, te hemos visto crecer. ¿Por qué nos haces esto?_

—_Porque ustedes me obligan. No saben mantenerse en su lugar._

**Fin del sueño cuatro.**

Cadence cada vez se movía más y más en el catre de la celda. Comenzaba a sudar.

_**Quinto sueño.  
**__En el palacio real de Canterlot vemos a Skyla siendo arrestada por tres soldados pretorianos por orden de Twilight._

—_Mamá, ayúdeme._

—_¿Estás dispuesta a apoyarnos a tus tías y a mí frente a tu padre?_

—_Mi padre no ha hecho nada malo. ¡Ustedes están locas!_

—_Entendido, eres tan cabezota como él. Soldados, ya escucharon a la princesa Sparkle; llévense a mi hija._

—_Nooooo. Mamá ¿Qué estás haciendo? Ayúdeme por favooorr—gritó Skyla mientras se la llevaban los militares._

**Fin del sueño cinco.**

—¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!—la alicornio rosa se despertó de golpe, incorporándose en el catre y quedando sentada en él. Su pulso estaba acelerado y sudaba—Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah. ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué fue lo que hice? Velvet, Night, Skyla…—los ojos de la alicornio comienzan a humedecerse, ella mira hacia el techo—Shining… lo siento, me equivoque, yo… lo lamento.

Cadence se coloca boca abajo en el catre, cayendo en un mar de lágrimas. De pronto la prisionera levanta un poco la cabeza, sus ojos seguían humedecidos.

—Aquel soldado… el del masaje… pasó diez días en el calabozo y fue dado de baja con deshonor. Culpe a mi hija de ello pero ella nunca hizo nada, fui la única culpable. Y solo lo liberé porque Skyla estuvo varios días pidiéndolo. Velvet… ella siempre fue cariñosa conmigo, me trataba como a una hija y yo… Skyla, ella ya desde niña era mejor que yo, más noble e inteligente, no valgo para nada, ni siguiera para ser madre. Ni tan siquiera he sido capaz de proteger a mi hija; el día que nació juré que nunca dejaría que le pasase nada malo y en vez de eso la maltraté.

La alicornio volvió a hundir su cabeza en la almohada volviendo a llorar.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA CIUDAD  
**En los suburbios de Canterlot una joven terrestre de pelaje naranja, crines marrones, ojos azules, un lazo parecido al de Apple Bloom solo que en amarillo, y una cutie mark en forma de rosa roja, entraba en una casa.

—Mamá, ya llegue.

Se abre una puerta que da a una cocina, apareciendo una yegua de tierra adulta de pelaje similar al de la adolescente, crines negras, ojos azul oscuro y una cutie mark en forma de maceta. Sobre su lomo estaba un pequeño potrillo unicornio de dos años.

La adolescente se abrazó a la yegua adulta, luego se apartó un poco mirándola muy seria y entregándole una bolsa. La adulta bajó suavemente al niño de su lomo.

—Ve a jugar a tu habitación. Luego irá tu hermana.

—Pero yo quiero quedarme.

—Luego iré a jugar contigo, hermanito. A lo que tú quieras, pero primero mami y yo hemos de hablar de cosas de mayores.

—No. Yo quiero que juguemos ahora.

—Luego, prometido.

—No, no vale. Nunca me dejáis quedarme cuando os ponéis a hablar.

—Porque aun eres muy chico, hijo.

—¡Malas! Sois tontas—respondió el niño dándole una patada a su madre y otra a su hermano. ¡Bobas!—respondió el pequeño antes de marcharse enfadado. La madre se aseguró de que se había ido.

—¿Te duele la patada, hija?

—Bah. Son rabietas infantiles de las que no hay que hacer caso. Aunque desde que no está papá mi hermanito tiene cada vez peor genio.

—Dime la verdad—la adulta miró la bolsa—¿De dónde has sacado este dinero? Aquí debe de haber unos…—agitó la bolsa—1000 bits.

—1200, pero no quiero hablar de eso.

—Dímelo.

—¡No!... Puedes imaginártelo.

—… ¿No… lo… robarías?

—¿Qué? ¡NO! Aunque… quizás hubiese sido más fácil.

—¿Más fácil? ¿A qué te refieres?... Oh no. No… no es posible. Tú no puedes... No has podido ser capaz de… ¿Con quién?

—Sí. He sido capaz. ¿Con quiénes? con cualquiera que pagase. ¿Uno u otro qué más da? Antes de la batalla de Canterlot llevábamos varios días sin comer casi nada. Lo poco que tenemos se lo hemos dado a mi hermanito, pero nosotras dos también tenemos que alimentarnos. Si esos malditos dragones no hubiesen matado a los pretorianos padre seguiría vivo. Nos condenaron a la miseria, su sueldo de militar era alto pero al morir perdimos casi todo nuestros ingresos. Además… también perdimos a papá—la chica miró al suelo soltando una lágrima—mi hermanito… se parece mucho a papá, incluso es un unicornio como era él.

Era cierto. El sueldo de los pretorianos era mayor que el de los soldados comunes. Aproximadamente la mitad de la lealtad de los pretorianos se basaba en los elevados salarios que ganaban; y la otra mitad en su carácter racista y especialmente en su devoción hacía sus princesas. Para los pretorianos las princesas equestrianas eran la luz que iluminaba sus vidas y el mundo, de modo que ninguno las cuestionaba. Por eso el arresto de Skyla había sido muy polémico en su momento de cara al grupo militar, pero ella no era tan reconocida ni respetada como su madre y sus tías. Ahora los pretorianos se habían extinguido. Unos pocos habían muerto durante la rebelión de los dragones en las minas, incluido el padre de aquella adolescente; otros fallecieron durante la guerra. Se rumoreaba que aun quedaban algunos que había logrado salvarse, pero no era seguro, y de ser cierto ya no tenían armas ni medios para seguir combatiendo.

El padre de aquellos niños pese a su conducta con los dragones, de cara a su familia siempre fue una padre y marido atento y cariñoso. Y aunque sus obligaciones militares no le permitían estar mucho tiempo en casa, cuando iba a verles siempre estaba muy pendiente de todo; y mediante cartas mantenía el contacto con ellos.

La yegua adulta cayó de rodillas, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

—No. No es posible. Tú no puedes… ¡Me ofreceré yo pero tú no!

—¿Tú? Mmm, no entiendo de negocios, pero una yegua de tu edad dudo que atraiga clientes, de nosotras dos solo yo puedo hacerlo, apenas tengo quince años.

—¡NUNCA MÁS! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡JAMÁS VUELVAS HA HACER ESO! Antes prefiero que nos muramos de hambre. Además con la floristería podremos salir adelante.

—¿La tienda? Si ya no compra nadie. ¿Quién va a comprar flores en una ciudad que esta medio destruida? Menos mal que la hipoteca de esta casa se pago hace dos años, gracias a papá. Además, no solamente es la comida. La luz, el agua… todo eso hay que pagarlo.

La yegua adulta se abrazó a su hija y comenzó a zarandearla.

—¡Nunca más! ¡Prométemelo!

—Hazte a la idea. Soy la primera que no le gusta hacerlo, ni quiere hacerlo, pero no tenemos elección. No es una cuestión de gustos, es pura supervivencia.

La adolescente soltó una lágrima.

**EN LOS CALABOZOS  
**Cadence había conseguido dormirse de nuevo.

**Sexto sueño.  
**_Cadence se encontraba en un largo pasillo que parecía no tener fin, suponiendo que en algún punto finalizase no parecía que la meta estuviese cerca. La alicornio llevaba mucho rato caminando y solo veía que todas las paredes eran de azulejos blancos. De pronto la yegua ve alguien a quién no esperaba ver._

—_¿Tú? No es posible… tú… tú estás._

—_¿? Afirmativo. Morí._

—_Entonces… ¿Yo también…?_

—_¿Si has muerto? No. _

—_Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces aquí?_

—_Lo ignoró, tú sabrás. Es tu sueño._

_La alicornio se acercó poco a poco a su visión. Durante un tiempo ambas personas se sostuvieron la mirada, de pronto Cadence le abrazó._

—_Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento._

—… _Devolvió el abrazo—Solo quiero saber una cosa. ¿Por qué cometiste tantos errores? ¿En qué momento pasaste de ser una gran persona, a convertirte en alguien así?_

_La alicornio se apartó un poco mirando al suelo._

—_No lo sé. Me conociste de joven. Al principio no era tan egoísta ¿Cuándo cambie? ¿Y por qué?... Creo que fue a raíz de convertirme en la gobernante del Imperio de Cristal. Mis tías esperaban mucho de mí, al igual que la nobleza. Los cristalinos en un principio no confiaban del todo en mí, era una extraña para ellos, tuve que ganármelos… Poco a poco mis nuevas obligaciones de líder, más el contacto con la alta aristocracia de Equestria me pulieron el carácter, pero digamos que no fue un buen pulido, no en la dirección correcta. Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta de todos mis errores pero ya es tarde. La mitad de mi familia ha muerto, la otra mitad vive una situación de cautiverio, y Skyla… no me han dejado verla pero seguro que me odia. ¿Por qué me iba a querer si nunca le demostré el más mínimo cariño? Ella es lo más importante para mí pero nunca se lo he demostrado._

_La otra persona se abrazó a Cadence._

—_Tranquila, cariño. Todo se arreglará. Mi hijo no dejará que os hagan daño; pero debes esforzarte por rectificar con tu hija y ganarte su perdón. Solo así podrás sentirte bien contigo misma._

—_Perdóname, Velvet. Lo siento tanto._

**Fin del sueño 6.**

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA PARTE ADINERADA DE LA CIUDAD  
**Se había producido un disturbio. Un matrimonio de pegasos con dos hijos de 3 meses y 4 años, se habían atrevido a pedir alimentos en la casa de un noble. El aristócrata en vez de darles comida les soltó a varios perros furiosos. Los dos pegasos adultos hubiesen podido echar a volar, pero los pequeños aun no habían aprendido a usar el vuelo. La madre había conseguido elevarse con su bebe; pero el padre fallo al elevarse con su hijo mayor que estaba muy asustado y sin querer se resistía. Los perros habían mordido al pegaso macho y su hijo, finalmente una patrulla de changelings vio la escena y espantó a los perros liberando a los pegasos. El oficial ordenó que les llevasen al hospital, el padre estaba en cuidados intensivos pero dijeron los médicos que se repondría; el niño murió durante el traslado al centro médico, él había sido muy agredido y debido a su joven edad no tenía la misma resistencia física que un adulto.

**En el campamento changeling**

Uno de los oficiales conversaba con el teniente.

El teniente era un changeling con los ojos gris claro, alas moradas, crines marrón oscuro casi negras. Respondía por Kurt.

—¿Quién fue? ¿Quién soltó a los perros?

—Señor, no lo sé aun, señor.

—¿No lo investigó?

—Señor, aun no, señor. Creí que era más prioritario llevar a esos pegasos al hospital, e informarle a usted.

—Bien, comprendido. Mañana mismo quiero que se ponga a investigar el caso. El mando me ha designado a mí esta tarea, pero usted será quien haga el trabajo de campo.

—Señor, sí señor. ¿Debo avisar al rey Eomer?

—Aun no. Su majestad está ocupado con sus aliados. Pediré una audiencia con él pero no inmediatamente ¿Comprendido?

—Señor, sí señor.

—Bien. Mañana mismo quiero una investigación sobre este caso. También averigüe si se han dado otros casos de abusos. No puedo ir a informar al rey sin suficientes datos. Ahora vaya a descansar.

—Señor, sí señor.

**EN EL COMEDOR DEL PALACIO  
**Tras marcharse las doncellas el ambiente se había relajado un poco. Galadriel había planteado la posibilidad de ampliar "La Unión", de que está no fuese únicamente una alianza militar, sino también una alianza política. Originalmente "La Unión" se había establecido como una alianza militar para luchar contra la tiranía de las princesas alicornios, tras acabar la guerra se había determinado que se ocuparía de decidir el destino de Equestria, pero todos afirmaban que había dado más desacuerdos que acuerdos, lo cual no era productivo.

Taurus estaba de acuerdo pero creía que lo principal era lograr una unión comercial, cosa que coincidió con la opinión de Eomer. Según el minotauro y el changeling la economía y el comerció eran los dos motores principales para lograr una unión sólida entre los diferentes países, lo demás vendría por si solo si previamente se restablecía el comercio y el estado del bienestar.

—Excelencias, deberíamos hacer un listado de intereses que tengamos en común para ponernos de acuerdo—sugirió Marcus.

—Al menos en algo coincidimos usted y yo—admitió Eomer—miró a Skyla—Sea cuál sea el resultado, bajeza, mientras dependa de mí ustedes no entraran en esa alianza política.

La aludida no respondió.

—¿Ahora se calla, su bajeza?—interrogó Taurus.

—Bien hecho. Calladita está más guapa—intervino Tauriel.

—¡BASTA! Sobrina. ¿Tú qué harías si estuvieses en nuestro lugar?

Todas las miradas se centraron en Skyla.

—¿Por qué me pregunta eso, comandante? ¿Qué haría? Reconstruir este país. En cuanto a una alianza política entre naciones… No lo veo posible a gran escala, tendría que ser sobre temas muy concretos porque veamos… ¿Qué sugiere, usted? ¿Un Único Estado para todas las razas? ¿Un único país para todo el mundo?

—Muy gracioso, cállate de una vez, niña—protestó Eomer.

Galadriel y Marcus intercambiaron una mirada, a continuación miraron a Skyla y volvieron a mirarse entre ellos. ¿Un único Estado para todas las razas? Quizás no fuese una idea tan disparatada pero habría que planificarla y desarrollarla bien.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 6

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

En este capítulo sucedieron varias cosas.

Primeramente el primer párrafo de este capítulo es el mismo que el del episodio anterior, esto se debe a que la última actualización fue el 15 de mayo de 2015, después de más de 15 días sin publicar pensé que sería lo mejor para poder retomar la historia con facilidad.

Seguramente más de uno de ustedes ya tenía ganas de que se hiciese la cena.

**SKYLA  
**Primeramente no estaba seguro de cómo debía enfocar el papel de Skyla en la cena. Había la posibilidad de que la chica jugase distintos roles: temerosa y acobardada, tímida, atrevida, amable, grosera… los enfoques eran tantos que no me decidía. Intenté algo intermedio entre ser temerosa y atrevida. Al principio Skyla responde con un cierto temor, pero la mención de su padre la hace enfurecer.

**CADENCE  
**Utilicé sus sueños a modo de flashbacks, los cuales muestran parte del pasado de la alicornio y los errores que cometió con su familia.

Una adivinanza para Juanca29. ¿Te imaginas de dónde saqué la idea de los sueños, a modo de flashbacks?

**LOS SUEÑOS  
**

**Primer sueño.** Vimos a Twilight de potrilla jugando con una Cadence adolescente. Al comienzo de _"Tinieblas del pesare" _Twilight ya era una adulta, pero todos sabemos gracias a la serie que Cadence fue su niñera.

**Segundo sueño.** Vimos el nacimiento de Skyla. Ella ya era una niña de 5 años cuando comenzó el fic de _"Tinieblas del pesare"._

**Tercer sueño. **Basado en el CP 3 de _"Tinieblas del pesare"; _en donde Cadence manda a arrestar a un militar. Este soldado únicamente aparece en dicho episodio y nunca más se vuelve a mencionar, tampoco se dijo cuál fue su castigo, pero lo consulté con Eyedragon y él me dijo que pasó 10 días arrestado y el expulsaron del ejército con deshonor.

**Cuarto sueño.** También está basado en el CP 3 de _"Tinieblas del pesare"; _en donde Cadence manda arrestar a Velvet, pero solo se ve como la unicornio es detenida. Nunca se dijo que posteriormente Candy visitará a su nuera en las mazmorras, pero tampoco se dijo que no lo hiciera, eso quedó abierto a la imaginación del público.

**Quinto capítulo.** Donde Skyla es arrestada por orden de Twilight, sin que Cadence defienda a su propia hija. Nunca se vio directamente la detención, solo se mencionó en el episodio 12 de _"Tinieblas del pesare"._

**Sexto sueño.** Se basa en el arrepentimiento de Cadence, la cual sueña con que su suegra la consuela; esto más los dos primeros sueños representan el cariño que había entre Cadence y Velvet, pero luego la alicornio traicionó esa amistad. Es posible que algunos estuvieran pensando en Shining Armor en vez de en su madre; pero hay que tener en cuenta que es Velvet la que aparece en los sueños 1, 2 y 4, era normal que fuese ella la que consolase a su nuera en el sexto sueño.

En la saga de Tinieblas nunca quedo totalmente definida la relación entre Cadence y los señores Sparkle, pero ya me conocen, me encanta que los personajes interactúen entre ellos, eso me es muy divertido a la hora de escribir. Por otro lado este sueño sirvió para que conociésemos cómo fue que Cadence se corrompió.

**LA ADOLESCENTE TERRESTRE  
**No aparecerá mucho, ni siguiera le di nombre. No la cree como un personaje más sino para representar la situación de pobreza que están viviendo las clases medias de Canterlot. Creo que está muy claro de qué estaban hablando ella y su madre. No quise hacer una mención demasiado directa y detallista de un tema tan polémico y desagradable, por eso solamente hice alusiones. La chica lo hizo solamente por motivos de supervivencia.

Vimos una imagen distinta de los pretorianos. De esclavistas a padres y maridos fallecidos. Esta escena fue consultada previamente con Eyedragon mediante PM, dándole él su visto bueno.

**EL TENIENTE KURT  
**Aparecerá un poco en el fic como nuevo personaje, aunque puede que tenga poco papel, depende de cómo se desarrolle la historia. No puse directamente al oficial que estaba hablando con él para no meter tantos personajes, no se supo el rango militar de dicho oficial, pero está claro que era uno de los superiores de Kurt.

A partir de aquí haré un salto de tiempo, porque sino esta historia se alargaría hasta el infinito.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	7. CAPÍTULO 7:HERON WHITE

_Hola, bronies y lectores/as:_

**_NOTICIA IMPORTANTE  
_**_Heron __White__ ha sido operada de un tumor maligno en el hígado. Este capítulo está dedicado a ella._

_Al principio hubo falsos rumores sobre la operación, esto fue debido a un malentendido. No conozco todos los detalles, pero al parecer a su hermano, __Crimson White_,_ le llego la falsa información de que ella había muerto, el pobrecillo estaba destrozado y casi de forma inmediata creó una página de fanfiction titulada "Hasta nunca mi querida Heron", en memoria de su hermana. Al final él se enteró de la verdad, ella no está muerta pero sí en cuidados intensivos. Ustedes saben que las páginas de fanfiction no se pueden eliminar, de modo que la nueva página sigue estando presente, aunque él ha modificado la descripción y el nombre, ahora se llama "Shingan Crimson White". Según __Crimson__, por ahora Heron no seguirá mostrándose en público y en internet ni escribiendo, esto se debe a que ella quiere concentrarse en su recuperación y centrarse en su familia. Por mi parte, aunque echare de menos sus fanfics, respeto la decisión de Heron._

_Heron aparecerá en este capítulo pero su OC de pokemon resultaba incoherente con la historia. Asique le he diseñado un avatar cebra para adaptarla al fic, pueden ver el dibujo en mi deviart. Espero que te guste tu diseño en plan cebra, amiga mía._

**_Otra noticia  
_**_Mi OC de Chrissa procedente de mi fanfic "La verdad sobre Celestia" aparecerá en el fic de "El verdadero destino de Twilight" de Dreisil. En dicho fic aparecerá también mi OC de Howard Carter personaje diseñado por mí para el fic de Dreisil por encargó suyo._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7  
****HERON WHITE**

Había pasado un mes desde que Skyla cenó en compañía de los líderes. Durante este tiempo sucedieron varias cosas. Celestia ese mismo día salió del hospital regresando a los calabozos del palacio real, pero esta vez la dejaron compartir celda con su hermana, el pueblo equino que no soportaba la idea de que sus adorables princesas estuvieran prisioneras, había llevado a cabo dos manifestaciones a favor de la liberación de las alicornios, aunque por ahora estos movimientos habían transcurridos de forma pacífica. El noble que soltó a los perros contra aquellos pegasos fue arrestado, el aristócrata aseguró que aquellos animales solo estaban entrenados para asustar pero no para atacar, que él no se explicaba por qué sus mascotas habían actuado así, que lamentaba la muerte de aquel niño y pagaría una indemnización a la familia del pequeño, se le acusó de homicidio involuntario pero su abogado logró que se salvase de prisión, argumentando que él no era responsable de la conducta de aquellos animales, el acusado quedó en libertad aunque tuvo que sacrificar a los perros, y pagar una indemnización de 500.000 bits a la familia del niño fallecido. Eomer, Taurus y Tauriel regresaron cada uno a su país, llevándose consigo un buen botín por cabeza; lo cual solo sirvió para empobrecer a Equestria, pero algunos tropas de cada uno de los líderes permanecieron en el país equestriano bajo las ordenes de algunos oficiales de cada raza, quienes a su vez respondían ante Spike. Galadriel se quedó un poco más en Canterlot, pero finalmente ella también tuvo que volver a su nación, fue la única que no reclamó ningún botín y dejó a cargo a Heron White, una cebra hembra de la confianza de la matriarca.

Lo más triste para Spike fue el caso de su compañera Perséfone. Galadriel le había insistido muchas veces a la dragona en que se fuese con ella a su país, para que los ancianos pudiesen ayudarla a canalizar su ira contenida, y pudiese encontrar la paz consigo misma. La aludida se negó varias veces al viaje pero finalmente accedió, a los dos días de su marcha Spike recibió una carta, donde para su sorpresa su amiga le decía que había sido muy bien recibida en Cebrida, que se sentía a gusto con las cebras y de momento no pensaba regresar hasta que los ancianos terminasen de tratarla. A Spike se le rompió parte del corazón cuando leyó tal misiva, Perséfone y él discutían a menudo pero aun así él sentía algo por ella, algo que no sabía expresar con palabras pero que era más fuerte que él.

Por otro lado los lobos, que ya habían sido desencantados, se habían empezado a organizar y agruparse en una gran manada situada en el bosque Everfree. Aquel bosque había sido su hogar durante muchas generaciones, antes de que Celestia los maldijese. Su antigua capital, ya desaparecida, era la parte que antes se conocía como Sion, pero se encontraron con que Sion ya no existía como tal, ahora estaba edificado.

Flama y Ocean habían sido detenidos y juzgados por un tribunal militar. Su caso levantó mucha polémica entre los dragones, unos pocos les consideraban traidores y otros pensaban que eran unas víctimas y pedían su liberación; incluso parte del tribunal estaba de su parte y argumentaba que realmente Celestia merecía morir. Finalmente se les expulso del ejército y de Equestria pero no sufrieron más castigo. Aunque uno de los miembros del tribunal quiso condenarles a muerte por levantar la garra contra el comandante Spike, pero la polémica del caso era demasiado grande para llevar a cabo tal sanción sin sufrir represalias por parte de la opinión pública. Aunque de cara a los acusados lo peor fue haber perdido las alas, quizás recurriendo a la magia equina hubiesen podido recuperarlas pero el tribunal se opuso.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR SKYLA  
**Desde que cené con Spike y los demás hacía un mes se había corrido la voz de un rumor contra mí. Los criados decían que era una traidora, que estaba compinchada con los enemigos de Equestria. Incluso en los periódicos había noticias de varias manifestaciones llevadas a cabo por los ciudadanos, en donde pedían la liberación de mi familia y que yo fuese sometida a humillación pública por traidora. Hasta entonces había estado hospedada en una de las habitaciones del pabellón real, pero me trasladaron a una torre para calmar a las masas, aunque parezca increíble se calmaron un poco, aunque no del todo. Pero no todo era por aquella cena. Diez días después de aquello Spike y Galadriel habían hecho unas declaraciones públicas al pueblo, en donde mencionaban todos los crímenes cometidos por mi madre y mis tías, yo les di la razón a ellos pero nadie nos creyó. Todos decían que todo aquello era falso, que las princesas nunca habían hecho mal a nadie, que el Proyecto Eclipse fue una táctica de guerra, que la esclavitud de los dragones era mentira, y que yo era una traidora que despotricaba contra mi propia familia.

De pronto se abrió la puerta y entró una cebra en la habitación.

—Buenos días. Solo venía a informarle que esta tarde será el entierro de la madre del comandante Spike, es deseo de él que asista usted.

—¿El entierro de su madre? Si ya fue enterrada.

—Me refiero a su madre biológica, no a la adoptiva. El cadáver de Safira ha sido recuperado. Ah, se me olvidaba. También será enterrado Shining Armor.

—Mi padre.

—¿Sí? ¿Armor era su padre? Pues le acompaño en el sentimiento. En fin, vendré a recogerla a las 17:30—respondió la cebra con cierto tono de frialdad en sus palabras.

Nunca había oído a hablar de Safira, pero por la explicación y el tono de aquella cebra supe que se refería a la madre biológica de Spike.

—Estaré lista para asistir al entierro de mi padre. ¿Las otras princesas también irán?

—Claro que no. ¿Usted tiene ganas de verlas? Pues el comandante no, ni yo tampoco, ni ninguno de nosotros. Y si por más de uno fuese usted tampoco iría, pero bueno… el comandante insistió. Ale, ale, adiós.

La cebra salió del cuarto dando un suspiro. Ahora me tocaba asistir a un entierro.

**SPIKE  
**Después de un mes de demora por fin había logrado recuperar el cadáver de mi madre biológica. Las negociaciones con los otros líderes no me habían dejado tiempo para buscarlo y enterrarlo antes. Tenía intención de sepultarla junto a la tumba de mi madre adoptiva; también había recuperado el cadáver de mi hermano, enterrado después de la Batalla de Canterlot en una fosa común, pero eso había sido un entierro provisional. Ahora le daría sepultura al lado de nuestro padre. Al principio pensé que quizás mis aliados se opondrían a estos enterramientos, pero nadie protestó.

Tenía pendiente el entierro de Zaraki. Perséfone ya le había hecho una tumba provisional, pero ambos queríamos que fuese sepultado en el país de los dragones.

Había recibido la confirmación de que Galadriel asistiría al evento, también Taurus y Tauriel pero de Eomer no sabía nada. Quería que mi sobrina asistiese, sabía que la chica no quería verme pero yo a ella sí, quería tenerla cerca. Era mi sobrina y la quería aunque ella no me lo pusiese fácil.

**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE  
**Spike tomo una carta de uno de los cajones de un escritorio de su habitación, y comenzó a leerla. Él ya había leído aquella misiva varias veces y aun no se explicaba la conducta de Perséfone.

_Hola, Spike:_

_Reconozco que al principio no quise venir a este país. Aun pienso a veces que debería estar trabajando en las minas, fue mía la idea de reabrirlas, de modo que me arrepiento un poco de no haber vuelto a ellas para dar ejemplo._

_Cuando llegue a aquí me encontré con una sociedad mucho más abierta que la de los ponis; e incluso puede que más que la de los dragones, aunque sobre eso poco puedo juzgar puesto que sabes que pase poco tiempo en mi país de origen, dado que fui capturada como esclava siendo aun una niña. La gente de aquí está gobernada por un consejo de ancianos, elegidos a su vez democráticamente por los ciudadanos. A su vez los ancianos eligen a su líder, el Sumo Patriarca, o en este caso la Suma Matriarca. Empiezo a comprender porque Galadriel no quiso condenar a las princesas, porque para las cebras la pena de muerte es una herejía y una barbarie, pero eso no lo entendí hasta que no me lo explicó el llamado Gran Anciano, no sé su nombre de pila, es el más viejo y sabio de los miembros del consejo. Según me explicó él, derramar sangre es el acto más horrendo que puede cometer una cebra, por lo que los soldados que participaron en la guerra y regresaron aquí han tenido que someterse a un retiro espiritual y ayuno para reconciliarse con su Dios, de lo contrario su alma sería condenada según sus creencias._

_Al llegar aquí nadie me recibió con miedo o con odio, como mucho con curiosidad. Algunos niños me preguntaron inocentemente si era una hembra o un macho. Tras la primera impresión algunos pequeños me pidieron que jugase con ellos, al principio pensé que los adultos se negarían pero no fue así. Aunque no tengo mucho tiempo para jugar; los ancianos me están sometiendo a un proceso de canalización de mi ira, es difícil de explicar; básicamente consiste en una serie de ejercicios de meditación y de autocontrol, más una terapia psicológica llevada a cabo por un psiquiatra._

_No descartó regresar a Equestria, algún día volveré pero no hasta que termine mi tratamiento. Sin embargo, la matriarca me ha dicho que en unos días enterrarás a Safira, ambas asistiremos pero regresaremos a Cebrida después del evento._

_Te deseo lo mejor, Spike._

_Perséfone._

Spike guardó la carta.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR SPIKE.  
**Por otro lado hacía diez días que las Minas de los Pretorianos volvieron a abrirse. Su abertura supuso mucha polémica, especialmente entre los dragones, hasta tal punto que muchos quisieron quitarme el puesto de comandante, lo hubieran conseguido de no ser porque contaba con el respaldo de la mayor parte de los oficiales, aunque un mínimo de ellos votó en contra de la apertura. Era lógico, en esas minas mi raza fue esclavizada durante años, pero les aseguré que ahora no sería lo mismo. Esta vez la explotación de las mismas se haría con buenos medios de producción y de forma correcta. Con aquellas riquezas pretendía remontar la economía de Equestria, dado que el país se había quedado empobrecido después de la guerra y a consecuencia de los botines reclamados por los vencedores. Galadriel había enviado un convoy con medicinas y comida para los equestrianos, o mejor dicho, varios, los cuales se distribuyeron en diferentes ciudades de Equestria, pero solo se repartieron entre los ponis porque las cebras se negaron a que los vencedores de la guerra se beneficiasen de esas ayudas, argumentando que estos últimos ya habían cobrado un buen botín para su uso propio. Por mi parte, gracias a las minas había conseguido más ayudas y más rencores por parte de mis aliados, quienes no vieron con buenos ojos que no compartiera esas gemas con ellos.

En cuando al trabajo de las minas, ahora sus trabajadores eran voluntarios, aparte de dragones también había cebras. Lo más sorprendente fue lo sucedido durante el tercer día de trabajo, un grupo de changelings se nos unieron, me quede de piedra porque creía que Eomer no había dado permiso para que su raza trabajase en las minas, y seguía teniendo la duda. Uno de los changeling se me acercó, por su aspecto creí que sería un oficial menor, quizás un teniente o un sargento, iba acompañado de varios soldados rasos, los cuales parecían tenerle afecto.

**EN LAS MINAS  
**Aquellas habían cambiado mucho su aspecto. Ahora tanto dragones como cebras trabajaban en ellas. Un dragón se acercó a una hembra changeling.

—Buenos días. Disculpe, señorita.

—¿Puedo ayudarle?—contestó ella soltando el pico un momento y mirando al dragón.

—Bueno… si no es indiscreción, quería preguntarle. ¿Por qué están ustedes aquí?

—Ah, eso. Mmm, si es una pregunta algo indiscreta pero no tiene por qué ser un secreto. Vera…

_**FLASHBACK  
**__Un día después de que Eomer se marchase de regreso a su país, el teniente Kurt había reunido a un grupo de changelings que habían peleado con él en la Batalla de Canterlot, y antes de eso en varias ofensivas contra Equestria cuando aún vivía la antigua reina Chrysalis. El oficial argumentó que la guerra ya había finalizado, que era el momento de colaborar con el comandante Spike para pacificar Equestria, que él pensaba irse de voluntario a las minas junto con los dragones, y pidió que aquellos que quisiese unírsele le siguieran. Los otros oficiales estuvieron a punto de reprenderle su conducta, pero se callaron cuando vieron que 130 soldados gritaban eufóricos respaldando al teniente y gritando "Le seguiremos a las minas o al Tártaro si es preciso, señor". De modo que nadie protestó cuando Kurt cogió a 130 soldados rasos y se les llevó de mineros; aunque algunos superiores presumieron posteriormente ante Spike de que la iniciativa había salido de ellos y no de Kurt._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

—Eso fue lo que pasó—terminó de explicar la changeling.

—Vaya, que historia. Deben de tenerle mucha estima a su teniente. Aunque un servidor está aquí por lo mismo, solo que en mi caso sigo a Spike.

—En vida de nuestra antigua reina Chrysalis, que en paz descanse, durante el conflicto contra Equestria el teniente destaco mucho en la guerra, no solo en el campo de batalla sino también preocupándose de la seguridad de sus tropas. En mi opinión Kurt se merece el rango de capitán pero sus superiores no quieren dárselo.

—¿Por qué no?

La changeling se encogió de hombros.

—En mi opinión por envidia cochina. Ellos no son tan queridos entre las tropas. Pero bueno… es solo mi opinión. Será mejor que volvamos al trabajo.

**EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE  
**Una manada de cientos de lobos se concentraba a unos dos kilómetros del antiguo Sion, que ahora era un conjunto de varias casas y edificios. En la manada había tanto machos como hembras, más varios lobeznos de ambos sexos. Un lobo anciano de piel gris perla y ojos marrón oscuro tomó la palabra.

—Hermanos. Debemos decidir si permanecer o no en esta tierra. En caso de una negativa tendremos que marcharnos.

—Yo digo que recuperemos Sion. Era nuestro hogar, esos malditos ponis egoístas nos lo quitaron, nos arrebataron todo. Ahora que paguen por ello. Debemos echarles de nuestras tierras. Si no se marchan por las buenas que respondan ante nuestras garras y colmillos—gritó un lobo marrón con ojos gris claro. Su propuesta se ganó varios aullidos afirmativos, dándole la razón.

—¿Estáis locos? La maldición se llevó a cabo hace siglos, los ponis de ahora no son los mismos que entonces. No podemos culparles de lo que hiciesen sus antepasados—intervino un lobo negro con ojos azules.

—¡Basta! Esta tierra no nos ha dado más que muerte, sufrimiento y miseria. Debemos irnos—argumentó una loba de piel blanca y ojos verdes. De nuevo hubo varios aullidos afirmativos.

—Perla tiene razón—intervino un lobo gris mirando a la loba—Esta tierra no nos ha proporcionado más que sufrimiento. Además, aunque se marcharse los ponis ¿De qué serviría? Antes Sion era un lugar respetable, donde se vivía de la naturaleza; ahora, tal y como confirmaron la patrulla que mandamos a investigar, solo hay edificios. Es una suerte que los ponis no percibiesen su presencia.

—Exacto. Sion ya no existe. Ya no están sus árboles, su flora… Ahora todo eso es una ciudad equina… Esperad… ¿Se dice ciudad o se dice pueblo? Nunca me aclaró con esos términos—argumentó Perla.

—¿Qué más da cómo se dice? Pueblo o ciudad, da lo mismo. El caso es que esos okupas deben irse de nuestra capital—habló de nuevo el lobo marrón.

**EN LAS MAZMORRAS DEL PALACIO  
**Luna se encontraba en la misma celda que su hermana. Ambas estaban conversando.

—Cely, entonces. ¿Desencantaste a los lobos de madera?

—Sí, eso creo. No he vuelto a saber nada de ellos.

—¿Y cómo te sientes?

—Horrible. Todo lo que habíamos conseguido se ha perdido. Nuestra especie ha sido sometida por seres inferiores.

—Bueno… quizás el error fue invadir a los dragones. Pudimos negociar pacíficamente con ellos.

—Claro que no se podía, Luna. Tú fuiste testigo de la gran crisis que se estaba viviendo en Equestria por aquel entonces.

—Lo sé. El empobrecimiento de la población, el paro, el hambre, miles de enfermos sin recursos para curarse…—respondió tristemente la alicornio azul oscuro.

—Sí. Y mientras tanto aquellas lagartijas tenían los recursos que necesitábamos, querían que dependiésemos de ellos. Aparte de que la crisis equestriana debilitó nuestra posición como princesas, porque el pueblo y la nobleza nos culparon a nosotras.

—¿Qué?

Luna abrió los ojos como platos ante las últimas palabras de su hermana. Celestia notó que Luna la miraba con miedo.

—Luna. ¿Qué te pasa, Luna?—La aludida no respondió. Se había quedado en blanco—¡LUNA!

—No. No puede ser verdad. Dime que no es cierto.

—¿El qué?

—No puede ser, tú no pudiste…

—¡¿El qué?!

—No. No me digas que la invasión al país de los dragones fue por racismo y por causas políticas.

—Claro que sí, hermanita. ¿Qué pensabas? Por algo hicimos lo que hicimos.

—¡NO! Yo no lo hice por eso. Lo hice porque nuestro pueblo se moría de hambre y de enfermedades que no podíamos tratar por la falta de medicamentos. Creí que esa era la única manera de salvar a Equestria, de ayudar a nuestro pueblo.

—Obviamente toda guerra tiene tanto causas económicas, como sociales y políticas. Pero en mi caso lo hice porque no soportaba ver como aquellas lagartijas gozaban de la prosperidad de la que nuestra raza carecía. Les puse las cadenas que se merecían.

—¡Confié en ti, Celestia! Te seguí porque creía estar haciendo lo correcto. Confíe en ti como una tonta. Cometí varios crímenes porque creía en ti, en tu juicio. Que ciega he estado—Luna soltó dos lágrimas.

—Luna. Yo… no sé qué decirte.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Vete a otra celda! ¡No deseo verte!

—Luna, hicimos lo que consideramos correcto.

—Tú no. Yo hice lo que creía correcto. Tú solo querías más y más poder, más autoridad y satisfacer tu carácter racista—Luna soltó otra lágrima—Por fin me he quitado la venda de los ojos pero ya es tarde. Estoy condenada por la sangre que he derramado y tú también.

—Luna, yo… Te juró que nunca he querido lastimarte, a ti no—era cierto. Aunque Celestia tenía una personalidad muy discutible quería mucho a su hermana.

—¡GUARDIAAASSS!

—Luna, por favor…

Los gritos de la alicornio oscura llamaron la atención de varios guardias grifos. Luna pidió que la separasen de su hermana. Celestia insistió en que quería quedarse. Por su parte los guardias se miraban entre ellos sin saber qué hacer.

—Por favor, llévense a esta loca de mi celda.

—Ustedes tienen la culpa de que mi hermanita esté en semejante estado; ustedes y toda la maldita Unión han manipulado a mi hermana.

—¡Cállate, Celestia!—gritó Luna.

—¡CÁLLENSE LAS DOS!—uno de los grifos se acercó a la alicornio blanca—Por lo visto fue una mala idea en consentir que usted compartiera celda con su hermana. Pues bien, rectificaremos. Regresará usted a su antigua mazmorra, la que tenía antes de ir al hospital.

Los guardias se llevaron a Celestia.

Tan pronto como se quedó a solas Luna se fue hasta el catre de la celda, se dejó caer en él boca abajo y comenzó a sollozar.

—Snif, snif, snif, snif… ¿Qué hicimos? Snif, snif. ¿Qué hemos hecho? Snif. Entonces ¿El sometimiento de Equestria es un castigo por nuestros pecados?—Luna se bajó del catre, se arrodillo, juntó los cascos superiores a modo de rezo y miró al techo de la prisión—Por favor, perdona a mi pueblo. Mi hermana y yo pagaremos nuestras faltas, no sé cómo pero lo haremos, pero se clemente con Equestria, por favor—seguidamente Luna volvió a recostarse boca abajo y siguió llorando.

**HORAS DESPUÉS**

**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE  
**Eran las 17:30 cuando la puerta de la habitación de Skyla se abrió, ella se esperaba a la misma cebra que la había visitado en la mañana, y así fue.

—Buenas tardes. Su tío la espera.

—¿Nos vamos?

—Sí.

Ambas salieron de la habitación, a la salida les esperaba una escolta de seis cebras y tres grifos, quienes no le quitaban ojo a la alicornio haciéndola sentir incomoda. Al llegar a la puerta principal del palacio se encontraron con Spike, les estaba esperando. Junto al dragón había una cebra.

—Hola, sobrina. Tenía ganas de verte.

—No puedo decir lo mismo, pero gracias por invitarme.

_«Mmm, bueno… al menos me da las gracias. Eso ya es algo, supongo»_ pensó Spike.

—Sobrina, te presento a Heron White. Galadriel la dejó a cargo de las cebras que permanecen en Canterlot—Skyla miró a la aludida. La cebra tenía el lomo verde con rayas color crema, sus crines eran verde oscuro con flanjas anaranjadas peinadas como las de Sweetie Bell, y sus ojos rojo oscuro. A primera vista parecía muy joven, pero era responsable y en la Batalla de Canterlot demostró ser una hábil luchadora en la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo. En el terreno político no destacaba tanto como la matriarca, pero igualmente tenía un carácter conciliador.

—Buenos tardes, señorita Skyla. El comandante Spike me ha hablado de usted.

—Buenas tardes, entonces ¿Estamos todos? ¿Podemos irnos?—respondió la alicornio.

—Aun no, sobrina. Falta tu madre por venir.

—¡¿ELLA?!

De pronto Skyla abrió los ojos como platos cuando vio aparecer a su madre, iba escoltada por dos dragones y una minotauro. Cadence intentó correr hacia su hija, pero sus guardias no la dejaron porque desconfiaban de ella, pero la joven alicornio se acercó a su madre.

—Hija…

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Van a enterrar a tu padre, quise asistir.

—¿Para qué? ¿No le humillaste suficiente en vida? ¿Ahora quieres montar una escena en su entierro?—Skyla miró a Spike ¿Por qué la dejaste venir? A saber qué está tramando.

—Eso digo yo. Ninguna de las dos debería estar aquí, señor—platicó uno de los dragones que acompañaba a Cadence.

—Es el entierro de mi hermano. Skyla está aquí porque es su hija. En cuanto a Cadence, esta aquí porque…

_**FLASHBACK  
**__Durante varias semanas Cadence había pedido varias veces a los guardias de la prisión que la concedieran una audiencia con Spike, ellos se negaron varias veces. Tras varios días de insistencia y sin resultados ella respondió con una huelga de hambre de 5 días que casi le cuesta la vida, aunque muchos lo consideraban un chantaje al final Spike accedió a visitarla en la celda._

—_Bien. Ya estoy aquí. Tu numerito de la huelga de hambre ha levantado mucha polémica. Me fastidiaste en la niñez y ahora también en mi etapa adulta._

—_Spike… lo siento. Lamentó lo que paso entre nosotros pero… por favor, déjame ver a mi hija. _

—_¿Para eso me has llamado? ¿Podrías habérselo pedido a los jefes de las celdas? ¿No has pensado que quizás ella no quiera verte a ti?_

—_Sí lo he pensado y no me sorprendería, pero es mi hija. Quise hablarlo contigo porque sé que tú puedes autorizarme mejor que nadie._

—_Oh, vamos. Ahora te preocupas por ella, eso es nuevo._

_Cadence bajó la cabeza avergonzada._

—_Sé que no he sido una buena madre pero quiero reparar mis errores. Tengo que ganarme su perdón._

—… _En serio que quiero creer que eres sincera, pero me resulta casi imposible pensar que todo esto no es algún truco tuyo._

—… _¿Qué fue de Shining? Supongo que ya lo enterraste junto a su padre._

—_Todavía no. Está en una fosa común pero en unos días le daré una sepultura decente._

—… _¿Mi hija asistirá al entierro?_

—_Claro, me aseguraré de eso._

—_Entonces… déjame asistir_

—_Ni en sueños. Tú y las otras enviasteis a Shining Armor a la muerte._

—_Y lo lamento. Solo quiero despedirme de él y ver a mi pequeña, por favor._

—… _No confió en ti._

—_Haré lo que quieras, dime qué quieres que haga y lo haré._

—… _¿En serio? De acuerdo. Harás en persona unas declaraciones públicas al pueblo y a la prensa. Confesarás todos los crímenes cometidos por ti y tu familia. Skyla hizo esas mismas declaraciones y desde entonces los ponis la odian, tú confirmarás sus palabras. Si de verdad te importa tu hija no dejes que los equinos la señalen de mentirosa._

—… _Pero… si hago eso mis tías… ellas me lo reprocharan y también tu hermana._

—_Elige. Ellas o tu hija._

—… _De acuerdo. Haré esas declaraciones pero después del entierro._

—_Conforme. Tenemos un trato pero si no cumples tu parte habrá consecuencias._

**FIN DEL** **FLASHBACK**

Spike miró a los presentes. Todos esperaban una explicación pero él simplemente dijo _"Creo que… es justo que asista Cadence. Ella estuvo casada con Shining Armor"_. A nadie le convenció está explicación pero nadie quiso seguir discutiendo y se marcharon al entierro.

La sepultura se llevó a cabo en el mismo cementerio donde se había enterrado a Night Light y Twilight Velvet. Era un amplio terreno que curiosamente no había sido dañado durante la guerra, más de uno pensó que era irónico que se dañase a los vivos pero no a los muertos. Canterlot tenía un montón de casas y estructuras dañadas, pero en cambio mantenía intacto la mayor parte de sus cementerios. El lugar tenía un césped muy cuidado y hermoso, varios rosales blancos y otros rojos; las tumbas y sus lapidas estaban limpias a pesar de que algunas tenían más de un siglo, lo que demostraba un buen mantenimiento de las sepulturas. Allí se encontraban varios dragones custodiando dos ataúdes y ambos con la tapa abierta, para dejar ver a los difuntos. Uno de los féretros contenía a Safira, la cual apenas había comenzado a descomponerse porque los dragones tardaban más que los ponis en empezar a pudrirse. El segundo ataúd contenía a Shining Armor, el cual asombrosamente estaba bien conservado y todavía no había empezado a descomponerse; uno de los oficiales dragón explicó a Spike que Marcus había recuperado el cadáver de Armor y lo había mantenido congelado para que no se pudriese.

—Pero… Marcus. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

—Bueno… en presencia de los demás líderes no me atreví, comandante. Además quise que fuese una sorpresa.

—… Muchas gracias.

—De nada.

Heron se acercó a Spike.

—La Matriarca me comentó que usted era querido por su gente, comandante. Veo que tenía razón.

—No por todos, no por los ponis.

—Pero ellos no son su gente.

Spike suspiró. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar toda una serie de recuerdos hermosos. Él jugando con sus padres adoptivos; divirtiéndose con sus hermanos antes de que Twilight se volviese loca; ayudando a Rarity en la tienda; participando en las fiestas de Pinkie Pie; estando en compañía de las CMCs... Todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos eran hermosos. ¿Los ponis no eran su gente? En eso Heron se equivocaba, sí lo eran; o lo habían sido antes de que su hermana le traicionase y le entregase a los pretorianos esclavistas.

Heron miró la expresión triste del comandante.

—Perdone. ¿He dicho algo malo?

—… No. Es que… estoy impaciente por comenzar. Solo falta que vengan los otros líderes.

Lo más complicado del entierro fue encontrar un sacerdote que estuviese dispuesto a llevarlo a cabo. Por un lado, aparte de a Shining Armor también se daría sepultura a Safira y los ponis, tanto el credo como el resto consideraban invasores a los dragones; más el hecho de que la guerra había creado muchos resentimientos contra los vencedores. De hecho, hacía unos días que hubo una manifestación en contra de que una dragona fuese enterrada en un cementerio de la capital de Equestria, dicha manifestación tuvo enfrentamientos entre los ponis y un grupo de tropas "invasoras", y hubiese acabado muy mal de no ser porque Heron, en compañía de un escuadrón de cebras y algunos grifos que se le unieron voluntariamente, puso orden evitando que hubiese muertos, hubo algunos heridos pero todos leves; para entonces Galadriel y los otros líderes ya se habían marchado. Finalmente la iglesia estuvo de acuerdo en ceder a un sacerdote, a cambio de la promesa de que las iglesias y el credo poni serían respetados, condición innecesaria dado que los vencedores de la guerra nunca habían dado muestras de atacar al credo u otras instituciones equestrianas. El sacerdote elegido para dicho enterramiento fue don Eugenio, el cual ha pesar de que siempre había demostrado tener un carácter no racista, le daba algo de miedo tener que exponerse públicamente ante La Unión, porque por un lado no sabía que intenciones tendrían, y por otra parte seguro que parte de sus fieles se lo reprocharían. El cura se encontraba junto con Marcus; tenía el lomo azul oscuro, ojos marrón oscuro, crines negras con canas y su cutie mark era una Biblia. Marcus se había pasado un buen rato tranquilizando al sacerdote y asegurándole que nadie le haría daño.

Por su parte la mayor parte de los asistentes no veían con buenos ojos a las dos alicornios, y a pesar de que ambas llevaban un anillo anti-magia muchos desconfiaban de ellas. El sacerdote se apartó ligeramente del grupo y se acercó a saludarlas.

—Altezas, es un honor. Lamentó su perdida.

—Gracias, padre. Lamentó que haya ocurrido todo esto—respondió Cadence.

—Solo falta que lleguen los demás y podremos empezar—don Eugenio miró a Spike—Señor, dado que uno de los fallecidos es una dragona… ¿Cómo son sus ceremonias? Nunca he asistido a un dragón.

Spike se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Me crie con ponis asique me educaron dentro de las creencias equinas.

—Lo cierto es que los antiguos sacerdotes dragón murieron hace tiempo. Usted haga lo que pueda—respondió Marcus.

_«A los sacerdotes dragón los mataron los ponis cuando nos invadieron» _pensó Marcus.

_«Que nuestra raza tenga que ser enterrada mediante una ceremonia poni… es terrible. Lo hemos perdido todo, incluso nuestras creencias y tradiciones. Ojala que Safira encuentre la paz»_ pensó uno de los oficiales.

De pronto apareció por el cielo un dirigible del reino grifo, al no haber espacio para aterrizar el vehículo se quedo parado en el aire. De él salieron tres grifos; uno era Tauriel, otro transportaba a Taurus y el tercero traía a Eomer. Los tres grifos se posaron en tierra.

—Gracias, señorita. Es cómodo viajar en ustedes.

—Tomaré eso como un cumplido, rey Eomer.

—Lo es.

Taurus y Tauriel también aterrizaron. Todos se saludaron entre ellos y ninguno parecía prestar atención al sacerdote. Hubo algunas protestas con la presencia de Skyla y Cadence.

—Majestad, no esperaba verle aquí. Gracias por venir.

—Oí de la reputación militar de Shining Armor cuando mi madre se vio arrastrada a una guerra contra Equestria, siempre quise conocerle. Nunca pensé que sería en estas circunstancias. Además, no habría sido inteligente faltar estando aquí todos—respondió Eomer a Spike—Asique han venido la viuda y la hija del fallecido, pero no Twilight que es su hermana.

—Ella no sabe nada de todo esto. Aparte de que no soportaría verla.

—Me han llegado rumores de que parte de mis changelings están trabajando en las minas, las cuales no quisiste compartir. ¿Es cierto?

—Esas minas son por derecho de mi raza. Nosotros las trabajamos como esclavos, literalmente. Usted se llevó un buen botín. Además los changelings que están en ellas son voluntarios, nadie les obligó a nada.

Eomer iba a decir algo más pero en ese momento se oyó un rugido y todos miraron hacia el cielo. Los presentes pudieron contemplar a Perséfone, en cuyo lomo iba montada la Suma Matriarca. La dragona aterrizó, la cebra descendió y ambas saludaron a todos los presentes. Spike y su amiga se apartaron ligeramente del grupo para hablar a solas.

—Me alegra verte, Spike—platicó Perséfone.

—Lo mismo digo de ti. Tienes mejor aspecto que cuando te fuiste.

—Estoy más relajada.

—¿Volverás a Equestria?

—A la larga sí, quizás en dos o tres años. Por ahora prefiero quedarme con las cebras.

—Te extraño.

—Y yo a ti. Ahora no tengo a nadie con quien discutir—ambos se miraron y soltaron una risita—Aquí no hacía más que perjudicarte a ti y a las negociaciones. Tenía que haberte respaldado desde el principio, aunque no me gustasen tus decisiones. Nuestras discusiones tuvieron su precio y no fue un coste agradable, lo lamento.

—No tienes que disculparte. Tampoco un servidor supo tener tacto, igualmente lamentó lo que pasó entre nosotros.

—Ambos tenemos poco tacto.

—… —Ambos dudaban de qué decir.

_«Venga, Spike. Dile la verdad. Dile que ella te gusta. No, este no es el mejor momento. Además… ¿Y si ella no siente lo mismo?»_ pensó Spike.

_«¿A qué estoy esperando? Debería decirle que él me gusta, pero… ¿En pleno entierro? No, no es el mejor momento. Además ¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?»_ pensó la dragona.

—… Por curiosidad. ¿Cómo es que Galadriel…?—platicó el dragón macho rompiendo el silencio.

—¿Vino montada en mí? Bueno… Tauriel organizó un dirigible para que nos trasladásemos todos, pero el reino cebra está bastante apartado del resto, hubiésemos tenido que dar mucho rodeo. Podríamos haber buscado un vehículo propio pero… no sé explicarlo pero me ofrecí a llevarla. Después tendremos que regresar de la misma forma. En principio ella se negó porque decía que no quería ser una molestia para mí y que eso le resultaba abusivo; pero me puse tan pesada que al final cedió.

—¿Te ofreciste a ser su transporte porque sí? ¿Sin ninguna razón de peso?

—Ella se ha ocupado mucho de mí desde que vivo con las cebras, incluso me ha alojado en su casa. Creí que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por ella.

El sacerdote se acercó a ambos.

—Disculpen, señores. Estamos listos para comenzar.

—Vamos—respondió Spike.

Justo antes de empezar Skyla se acercó un poco para mirar el ataúd de su padre desde más cerca, Cadence la imitó. Ambas alicornios no pudieron evitar soltar algunas lágrimas. Seguidamente todos se pusieron más o menos en círculo. Spike tenía a su lado a Marcus y Perséfone; Heron estaba muy cerca de Galadriel; Eomer tenía a su derecha a Taurus y a su izquierda a Tauriel; Cadence y Skyla estaba muy juntas entre ellas, para frustración de esta última y consuelo de la alicornio adulta, ambas eran vigiladas por dos oficiales dragones, quienes no las quitaban ojo de encima. Otros dos dragones bajaron el féretro de Safira y lo depositaron al lado de la tumba de Twilight Velvet; después hicieron lo mismo con Shining Armor dejándolo al lado de su padre, Night Light; seguidamente echaron tierra por encima de ambos ataúdes. El cura procedió entonces a comenzar su sermón, pero Marcus le pidió que se esperase un momento. El dragón dibujó una "S" en la tierra de la tumba de Safira y luego quemó el suelo de la sepultura para que la tierra se endureciese y la letra quedase marcada.

—La "S" era la inicial de su nombre. Es una tradición nuestra, sacerdote. Por favor, comience—explicó Marcus regresando a su sitio.

—Heron, presta atención. Aunque no sea nuestra religión es bueno conocer otras culturas—susurró Galadriel.

—Sí, Matriarca.

Seguidamente el sacerdote recitó algunas oraciones equinas, pidiendo descanso para el alma de ambos difuntos. A casi todos este sermón les resultó aburrido porque casi nadie practicaba la religión equina; solamente Cadence y Skyla prestaron verdadero interés, además de las cebras que disfrutaban aprendiendo de otras culturas.

Seguidamente todos se marcharon a la iglesia de Don Eugenio, donde se celebraría el funeral. La tradición poni dictaba que los funerales se celebrasen dos días después del entierro, pero dadas las circunstancias se había decidido hacerlo todo el mismo día, porque los líderes debían regresar a sus respectivos países. Seguidamente comenzó la misa por la memoria de los difuntos. Los rezos del sacerdote de nuevo resultaron extraños y aburridos para gentes de otra religión. Seguidamente el cura miró a Marcus, el aludido subió al altar posicionándose al lado del micrófono.

—Excelencias. Antes de que comenzase el entierro hablé con el sacerdote para pedirle que me dejase recitar una plegaria de mi país por el alma de Safira. Él me respondió que lo hiciese en el funeral y no durante el enterramiento, bien. Pues ya estamos todos reunidos en dicho funeral. Voy a empezar la plegaria.

_«Si lo hubiese hecho en el cementerio y algún poni transeúnte le hubiese visto, entonces menudo escándalo» _pensó el cura.

Marcus comenzó a recitar una oración que solo él y los soldados dragón que había pudieron seguir y entender. A Perséfone le sonaba pero no la recordaba bien porque había sido sacada de su país siendo aun una niña pequeña. Spike había sido educado en la religión de sus padres adoptivos, de modo que tampoco se sabía aquella plegaria, pero le gustó que Marcus tuviese ese gesto para con Safira. Por su parte esta última cuando aún estaba viva nunca le habló a su hijo de religión, sino que prefirió emplear el tiempo con él en contarle cosas sobre su padre biológico y sus orígenes. Seguidamente el dragón se sentó de nuevo y el cura volvió a dirigirse a los presentes.

—Bien. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo sobre quienes honramos? Quizás, usted desee decir unas palabras, señor Spike.

El aludido se acercó al altar y con ayuda de un micrófono comenzó a hablar.

—Es difícil expresar lo que sentía por mi madre biológica. Nunca he llegado a conocer plenamente mis orígenes, aunque ella me contó algunas cosas. Fui adoptado por una familia de ponis, quienes aunque les cueste creerlo me dieron todo su cariño y me trataron como a su propio hijo de sangre—en este punto Spike sonrió—Recuerdo con cariño mi infancia cuando jugaba con mis hermanos mayores, antes de que mi hermana, Twilight Sparkle, se volviese loca y nos traicionase a todos—el sacerdote miró en silencio a Spike—Llego un momento en que mi hermana enloqueció y me entregó como esclavo a espaldas del resto de mi familia. Fue en las minas donde conocía a mi madre biológica, Safira, doy las gracias a Perséfone por presentármela—Spike dirigió una mirada y una sonrisa a la aludida—Tanto Safira como mi madre adoptiva, Twilight Velvet, me dieron todo su cariño, por eso quería enterrarlas juntas, para tener a mis dos madres reunidas—todos vieron que Spike sonreía pero al mismo tiempo sus ojos estaban humedecidos, sin duda debía de estar sometido a muchas emociones a la vez mientras hablaba—Safira me dijo que ella no tuvo más hijos, asique biológicamente soy hijo único. Sin embargo, para mí Shining Armor siempre será mi hermano, no importa que no seamos de la misma especie porque eso no es lo que hace a una familia, lo que verdaderamente importa son todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos, incluso aunque la guerra nos obligó a luchar en bandos separados nunca llegamos a odiarnos, pudimos mantener nuestra amistad por encima de todo—Spike seguía llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo—Lo que más me ha dolido en esta guerra es no haber sido capaz de salvar a mi familia. Safira murió de forma natural pero… los Sparkle… tenía que haberlos sacado de Canterlot, antes incluso de atacar Manehattan. Debí prever lo que pasaría y no lo hice—en este punto Spike ya no pudo más, su sonrisa desapareció y rompió a derrumbarse en lágrimas, Perséfone y uno de los soldados dragón le sacaron del altar acompañándole a su banco, momento que aprovechó Marcus para acercarse al micrófono.

Galadriel se acercó a Heron.

—Acompáñame, por favor.

—Sí, Matriarca.

Ambas se dirigieron al altar.

—Deseamos leerles unas palabras. ¿Es posible?

—Claro—accedió el sacerdote mientras Marcus se retiraba.

Ambas cebras se pusieron cerca del micro.

—Empezaré y luego te pasaré el relevo. No quiero leer tanto texto seguido—platicó Galadriel.

—Entendido—respondió Heron.

La Suma Matriarca sacó unas notas y comenzó a leerlas. Heron reconoció su caligrafía, lo que significaba que ese discurso lo había escrito Galadriel.

—A raíz de lo que nos ha contado el comandante Spike, esto demuestra el asombroso potencial del pueblo equino. Que sepamos nunca antes un dragón había sido criado y educado por otra raza. ¿No es así, señor Marcus?

—Sí, así es. En el reino dragón nunca se han tenido registros de que ninguno de sus miembros fuese criado por otra raza.

—Esto demuestra la enorme ironía del pueblo equino.

—¿Enorme ironía?—se extrañó Eomer.

Galadriel le pasó las notas a Heron.

—No lo leas totalmente literal, intenta adaptar el contenido con tus propias palabras de cara al público.

—Eso es difícil, veamos…—Heron hizo una rápida lectura en silencio, luego miró a los presentes—Mmm, conforme a las palabras de la Suma Matriarca, el pueblo equino cometió la enorme ironía de ser la primera raza en donde un matrimonio adoptó a un dragón y le trató como a un hijo de sangre; esto representa una gran ironía, dado que los ponis fueron a su vez quienes invadieron y esclavizaron a los dragones. Resulta increíble pensar que la especie con más ansias de poder y de extensión de sus dominios y fronteras, fuese la misma donde se cometiese uno de los actos más solidarios a nivel mundial… Lo que demuestra el enorme potencial de los ponis, los cuales son capaces de hacer cosas asombrosas y al mismo tiempo otras horribles…—en este punto la lectora hizo una pausa y releyó las notas mentalmente.

_«A ver cómo leo esto»_

Se puede deducir… no, mejor dicho… podemos deducir que debemos reeducar a la población equina para que use su enorme potencial para beneficio mutuo tanto de ellos mismos como de nosotros, de tal forma que se logré una paz eficaz y duradera. Es todo.

Ambas cebras volvieron a sus asientos.

—Bien hecho. Lo has resumido realmente bien y con una buena entonación oral.

—Gracias, Matriarca. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero logré controlarme.

—Es normal sentir nervios cuando se habla en público, pero has tenido un buen autocontrol. Ahora callémonos, va a hablar el sacerdote.

_«Aun no se me olvida que en su momento usted me enseño derecho, maestra»_ pensó Heron mirando a la Matriarca.

Seguidamente el cura dijo unas últimas oraciones. Tras la comunión, a la cual solo asistieron Cadence y su hija, el sacerdote dijo unas palabras finales y despidió a los presentes.

A la salida Heron se junto con Galadriel.

—Matriarca ¿Por qué quería que hablase en público?

—Ya te lo dije. No quería decirlo todo yo sola.

—Oh, por favor, eso no hay quién se lo crea. Seguro que ha dado discursos más extensos.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué crees que fue?—Galadriel sonrió a Heron.

—Porque en su día fuisteis mi profesora. Seguro que eso tiene algo que ver.

—Vas bien pero te falta. Tiene que ver pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la relación?

—¿Esto es un examen?—sonrió Heron.

—Más o menos. No sería el primer examen sorpresa que te hago.

Ambas se miraron fijamente un momento y soltaron una risita. Después Heron retomó la palabra.

—Pues la relación… Usted sabía que Spike iba a hablar de su madre y su hermano ¿Cierto?

—No exactamente pero lo intuía, era de esperarse puesto que son su familia.

—De modo que redactó su discurso en base a los datos que usted tenía sobre Safira y Shining Armor. Seguramente Spike le habló de ambos.

—Exacto. Me habló de los dos.

—Eso explica el contenido de su discurso, pero no por qué quiso que yo leyese.

—…

_«Venga, Heron. Estás cerca» _pensó Galadriel.

—Mmm. ¿Podría ser porqué fui vuestra estudiante?

—En parte. Pero hay algo más.

—¿Algo más?... Mmm… No se me ocurre.

—¿Dónde vives ahora?

—… Por ahora en el palacio, para estar cerca de Spike y ayudarle. Aunque estoy buscando una casa en la ciudad.

—¿Y por qué quieres ayudar a Spike?

—Porque usted me puso a cargo de Canterlot cuando regresó a Cebrida.

—Sí, pero… ¿Conocías previamente a Taurus, Tauriel y Eomer?

—No. A ellos los he conocido hoy.

—¿Entonces?

—… Entonces… ¿Me sacó al "escenario" para que hablase en público?

—De cara a…

—De cara a todos los líderes… o sea… quería… ¿Que me integrase con ellos?

—Exacto. Era la forma más rápida y fácil de mostrarte en público, aparte de que yo regreso hoy a Cebrida, asique teníamos poco tiempo para estar juntas. Siempre me ha gustado juntarme con mis antiguos estudiantes. A veces extraño mi época de maestra, antes de que los ancianos me nombrasen Matriarca.

—… Creo que cometió un error al nombrarme. Debió encargarse Solsticio.

—Si te puse a cargo de Canterlot fue por algo. Solsticio tiene un carácter nervioso, es difícil tratar con él y es un desastre como negociador. Aunque posee más experiencia que tú en derecho, pero no sabe tratar con la gente. No podía confiarle un ambiente tan complejo como este. Tú, por el contrario, tienes más facilidad a los cambios. Te falta integrarte con los líderes, esperaba que nuestra exposición en público sirviese para eso.

—Gracias, maestra.

—A ti por recordarme que fui profesora. Si Spike o tú teneis algún problema recurrir a Marcus, él es sabio. Dejaros aconsejad por él.

**HORAS DESPUÉS  
**Todos los recién llegados se disponían a regresar a sus países. El dirigible en donde habían venido Eomer y Taurus tenía que despegar sin demora para pasarse por sus respectivos reinos para dejarles a ellos, antes de poner rumbo al reino grifo. Cadence y Skyla ya habían sido devueltas al palacio; la alicornio adulta había intentado varias veces hablar con su hija, pero ella le daba largas y apenas la escuchaba. Por su parte Galadriel se había ido montada sobre Perséfone. Spike extrañaría a su amiga. A Eomer seguía sin gustarle que hubiese changelings en las minas pero por el momento prefirió esperarse y no hacer nada, ya habría otra ocasión para tratar aquel asunto, pero por el momento no deseaba prolongar más su instancia en Equestria.

**EN EL PALACIO  
**Cadence y Skyla se encontraban en la habitación de esta última conversando.

—¡Hija! Por favor, escúchame. Llevas todo el día evitándome.

—No me llames así. Nunca fui tu hija. ¿Quieres dejarme tranquila? Llevas todo el día detrás de mí, desde el entierro no me has dejado en paz.

—Skyla… por favor… No me trates así. Estos días separadas han sido un tártaro para mí—

—No te acerques. No quiero que me toques.

La aludida retrocedió un par de pasos.

—No soy tu hija ¿De acuerdo? Tú nunca quisiste que lo fuera. Nunca te preocupaste de mí ni de mis sentimientos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

—Porque es la verdad. Me separaste de mi padre siendo una niña; nunca me dejaste ir al colegio, hacer amigos, tenía que estudiar en casa, sola, aislada de todo el mundo. Cuando los abuelos o las amigas de Twilight venían a verme tú no me dejabas verlos. Además enviaste a mi padre a la muerte. Asique deja de presumir de ser una gran madre, no te pega.

—Por favor… No supe nada de ti después de que nos encarcelaran. Incluso llegue a pensar que nuestros enemigos habían abusado de ti.

—¿Abusar de mí? Oh, claro. Como si eso te importase. Dejaste que Twilight me encarcelase y que los pretorianos me amenazasen con violarme.

—Te juró que eso fue para mantener la lealtad de tu padre. Twili me prometió que no sufrirías ningún daño.

—¿Y tú la creíste?

—Sí. Es tu tía. ¿Por qué iba ella a…?

—Por la misma razón por la cual ella mató a sus padres, supongo. Menos mal que sigo siendo virgen… Un momento… los abuelos eran tus suegros, eran familia real y tenían inmunidad… No podían ser condenados… a menos que… Ah. ¡No! ¡Tú! ¡Tú, las tías…! ¡Todas vosotras!

—Skyla… por favor, te lo suplicó. No me odies. Sé que he cometido cientos de errores pero no me odies, no lo soportaría.

Skyla le dio una bofetada a su madre.

—¡Dímelo! ¿Cómo fue la sentencia? Las cuatro firmasteis ¿No es así?

—Yo… mis tías… Twilight insistió. Incluso Celestia tuvo dudas pero tu tía paterna…—Cadence soltó unas lágrimas.

_**FLASHBACK  
**__En uno de los salones del palacio real de Canterlot se encontraban reunidas alrededor de una mesa Celestia, Luna, Cadence y Twilight; esta última tomó la palabra._

—_Son conscientes de porque convoqué esta reunión. Mis padres ahora saben la verdad sobre los dragones, eso les hace peligrosos. Han de ser eliminados._

_Todas las presentes se miraron entre ellas y después miraron a Twilight._

—_¿Hablas de… matarles? Pero… bastaría con mantenerles en prisión—sugirió Cadence._

—_Twilight, son tus padres, tu familia. No tienes por qué hacer esto. Hermana, es tu discípula, dile algo._

—… _Querida estudiante, Luna… tiene razón. No vamos a obligarte a tomar la decisión de matar a tus padres. Como ha dicho Cadence bastará con mantenerles encerrados y aislados._

_Twilight se puso en pie golpeando la mesa._

—_¿Qué pasa? ¿Os estáis volviendo blandas? ¿Ellos son mis padres? Je. Renegaron de mí, dijeron que su hija murió. Pues bien, si ellos no me quieren yo a ellos tampoco. Los quiero muertos, muertos. ¡MUEEERTOOOS!_

—…—_Todas se miraron entre si._

—_Querida alumna, eso dices ahora; pero si lo hacemos con el tiempo podrías arrepentirte. Durante la guerra con los lobos Luna y yo vimos morir a nuestros padres, créeme. No es agradable._

—_¡HE DICHO QUE DEBEN MORIR! No me fastidie, maestra. Usted ha matado a miles; lobos, dragones, changelings, ponis… ¿Y ahora está en contra de la pena máxima?_

—_No estoy en contra. Es solo que…_

—_Oooh, ya veo. Solo porque compartió mi crianza con esos dos traidores les ha cogido cariño, que patético. _

—…

—_Sparkle, no le hables así a mi hermana._

—_¿Desde cuándo me llamas por mi apellido, Luna? Cállate. Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro. Tu hermana sabe contestar por si misma._

—_¡Basta, Twilight!—intervino Cadence._

—_No oses darme órdenes._

—_¡SILENCIO!—ordenó Celestia—¿Estás plenamente segura de tu petición, Twilight?—la aludida asintió—Bien. Firmaré pero no me hago responsable. Tú responderás de estas ejecuciones ante la prensa y el pueblo—Celestia firmó la orden de ejecución y seguidamente le pasó el documento a su hermana—Firma, Luna._

—… _No estoy segura de esto. No me obliguéis a firmar._

—_Ellos tiene inmunidad por ser familia real, la sentencia no puede ejecutarse a menos que firmemos las cuatro, hermana._

—…

—_Luna, sabes que es lo correcto. Si mis padres hablan con los guardias de la prisión, con la prensa… nuestra imagen se vería por los suelos. Los opositores a la monarquía se nos echarían encima._

—_Está bien, firmaré. Pero… quiero que se les dé sepultura, que tengan un entierro decente y un funeral._

—_A los condenados a muerte no se les entierra, como mucho se les encimera—respondió Celestia._

—_Prometedme que tendrán un entierro y funeral, sino es así no firmaré nada._

—… _Sea. Mis padres serán enterrados. Bien pensado eso puede servir para quedar bien ante las masas._

_Luna firmó y le pasó el documento a su sobrina._

—_No, no puedo. Night y Velvet siempre se han portado bien conmigo, yo…_

—_Oh, por favor, Candenza. Tú encarcelaste a mi madre en una ocasión._

—_Aquello fue diferente. Solo la mantuve presa durante unas horas, después deje que se marchase con su marido. Pero ahora me habláis de matarles._

—_Cely, quizás nuestra sobrina tenga razón. Aun podemos echarnos atrás._

—_No. No podemos, Luna. No hay marcha atrás. Acabamos de firmar y la sentencia ha de ser unánime. _

—_Por favor, no me obliguéis. No puedo… Nunca he firmado una orden de ejecución. Además… si lo hago… si mi hija se entera de que su madre… quizás no me lo perdone, ella quiere a sus abuelos._

—_Pues cúlpame a mí. Dile que fue idea mía pero firma ya—protestó Twilight._

—_Te recuerdo lo que te dije antes, estudiante. Tú has cocinado este menú y tú tendrás que responder ante el público, no nosotras._

—_Típico. Ustedes como siempre presumen de ser unas santas. Son unas cobardes. Pues vale, yo responderé ante la prensa y ante el pueblo. Les diré a todos que mis padres pasaban información e incluso armas a los dragones, y que planificaron varios de sus ataques. Nadie osará defenderles ni reprocharme nada. Ellos serán unos demonios y yo una pobrecilla que debe condenar a sus padres._

—… _A veces me preguntó si te enseñe demasiado bien o demasiado mal._

—_Me enseñó bien, maestra._

—_Twilight, tías… No me obliguen. Nunca he firmado algo así. No puedo._

—_¡FIRMA DE UNA VEZ, MALDITA SEA! POR UNA VEZ EN TU VIDA SE UNA YEGUA EN VEZ DE UNA COBARDE—protestó la alicornio morada._

—_¡Twilight!_

—_No, maestra. Ya basta. Tuve que rescatar a esta cuñada inútil de los changelings, tuve que tragar que se casase tontamente con mi hermano para luego divorciase de forma humillante para él y por tanto para mi familia; tuve que tragar con que mi sobrina no fuese escolarizada por culpa de que esta señora. ¿Y para una única cosa que le pido me dice que no?_

—…—_con lágrimas en los ojos Cadence firmó y le paso el documento a Twilight que fue la última en firmar la sentencia de muerte contra sus propios padres._

—_Por fin. Os ha costado a todas. Tranquilas. Después de que monté mi numerito nadie osará defender a mis ex–padres. El entierro y el funeral servirán para demostrar mis buenas intenciones y el peso de mi corazón por verles morir; aunque no siento realmente ningún pesar._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

Cadence miraba a Skyla, está última se había quedado en blanco. La alicornio adulta se arrodilló ante su hija.

—Eso fue lo que paso, hija mía. Juro que todo lo que te he contado es cierto. Twilight me obligó a… Yo no quería. Incluso cuando dirigí el Imperio de Cristal nunca ejecuté a nadie, como mucho les encarcelé o torturé a algunos pero un asesinato…—Cadence comenzó a sollozar. Miró a su hija que la miraba con cara de ira.

—Hazme un favor. Levántate y veté de aquí. No quiero que me hables, no quiero que me mires, no quiero que me toques, ni siguiera deseo tenerte cerca.

—Hija, por favor… No me hagas esto. Dime como puedo compasarte por mis errores, haré lo que quieras… Pero… si me apartas de tu lado no podré soportarlo.

—…

Cadence se abalanzó y abrazó a su hija mientras lloraba a mares.

—¡Suéltame!

—No, no hasta que me perdones.

De pronto Skyla se soltó de su madre y la dio una bofetada que se oyó fuera del dormitorio. Cadence no dijo nada, se limitó a palparse la mejilla izquierda. De pronto entraron dos minotauros en la instancia.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó el primer guardia.

—Sucede que esta señora ya se marcha. Si son tan amables podrían llevársela, por favor.

—Skyla, hija. Te lo suplico. Perdóname.

Los minotauros se miraron entre ellos, seguidamente le ayudaron a levantar a Cadence y la sacaron fuera del cuarto llevándose a su celda.

_«Aunque me ejecuten ya no me importa. Estoy muerta»_ pensó la alicornio mientras los guardias cerraban la puerta de la mazmorra.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Este capítulo está dedicado a Heron White. Que te mejores, amiga.

**SALTO DE TIEMPO Y EXTENSIÓN DEL CAPÍTULO  
**Decidí dar un salto en la historia para no alargarla hasta el infinito. Quedaron resueltas algunas cosas aunque no todas.

Fue un capítulo largo. Más de 9500 palabras. Pero quería dejar zanjado ciertos temas para poder avanzar la historia.

**ENTIERRO Y FUNERAL  
**Me quise centrar en la parte del entierro y el funeral, dando pie a mi OC de don Eugenio el cual pueden verlo en mi deviart. Pensé que era lógico que la ex-esposa y la hija de Shining Armor asistiesen a dichos eventos, pero no quise meter a Twilight porque entonces ella la hubiese armado. De paso nombré la ironía de que un matrimonio equino adoptase a un dragón, dado que los dragones eran esclavos de los ponis. En cuanto a que el cadáver de Shining fue recuperado y cuidado por Marcus fue para que no se pudriese, sino hubiese sido horrible manipular un cadáver descompuesto durante varios días. ¿Se imaginan el mal olor? Meh.

**REESCRIPCIÓN DE LA TRAMA  
**La aparición de Heron White me hizo tener que reescribir algunas partes para adaptarla a la trama. Por ejemplo, de entrada cree a Solsticio para que sustituyera a Galadriel al frente de Canterlot, pero dado que al final ese papel se lo ha llevado Heron, es posible que quizás él no aparezca.

Decidí poner a Galadriel como maestra de Heron para que ambas cebras interactuasen entre ellas.

**PERSÉFONE  
**Se mencionó en el anterior episodio la posibilidad de que la dragona se fuese al país de las cebras.

**FRAGMENTO DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR.**

_**Conversación entre Galadriel y Perséfone.**_

—_Tienes mucha ira acumulada, pero la muerte de las alicornios no calmará tu dolor. Solo puedes hacer una cosa. Debes recibir ayuda profesional para superar tu ira. En mi país podrías ser tratada por los ancianos, si te esfuerzas en unos meses o algunos años podrías encontrar la paz contigo misma._

—… _¿Y qué sugiere que haga, Matriarca? ¿Mudarme al país de las cebras?_

—_Exactamente y ponerte a disposición de los ancianos._

—… _Sé que su oferta es hecha con buena intención, pero no puedo dejarlo todo e irme._

—_Piénsatelo, por favor._

**OCs  
**Pueden ver en mi deviart las imágenes de Heron White, Solsticio y don Eugenio.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	8. CAPÍTULO 8: EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS LOBOS

_Hola, bronies y lectores._

_He subido un fic nuevo titulado "La princesa envidiosa". Por favor, espero sus comentarios._

**Capítulo**** 8  
****EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS LOBOS**

Habían transcurridos 15 días desde el entierro de Shining Armor y Safira. Galadriel, Taurus, Tauriel y Eomer habían regresado a sus respectivos países, pero algunas de sus tropas permanecieron en Equestria bajo el mando de oficiales que respondían ante Spike; este último había distribuido el ejército resultante entre las distintas ciudades equestrianas, la finalidad de este reparto militar era mantener el orden entre los diferentes núcleos de población, dado que en algunas zonas se habían dado movimientos de revueltas como manifestaciones en contra de la ocupación de "La Unión", por el momento estas protestas no habían llegado a ser violentas pero existía el riesgo de que con el tiempo el ambiente se caldease demasiado. Las 4 principales zonas de riesgo eran Los Pegasus, Canterlot, Manhattan y Cloudsdale; en las tres primeras ciudades se concentraban la mayor parte de la nobleza y los grandes empresarios de Equestria, además la mayor parte de las centrales de las principales empresas estaban divididas entre esas ciudades, las cuales daban empleo a muchos ponis. En Cloudsdale se encontraba la fábrica del clima que abastecía a todo el país. Por el contrario los pueblos más pequeños como Ponyville o Appleloosa no constituían tanto riesgo; su población era relativamente pequeña y su economía tendía a ser local y con pocas ventas al exterior; pero para Spike era importante ocuparse de todas las ciudades, él no quería que nadie fuese excluido.

"La Unión" no podía controlar Equestria si previamente no controlaba su economía, y para lograr ese control no bastaba con las armas, también era necesario ejercer un determinado liderazgo político. Durante la época del principado las princesas alicornios habían sido muy cuidadosas de mantener buenas relaciones con los grandes empresarios, los cuales en la práctica eran quienes tenían el poder económico, eso sumado al carácter elitista de la nobleza suponía el principal motivo de los abusos de la aristocracia. La mayor parte de los grandes empresarios eran nobles; había también algún plebeyo entre ellos pero muy pocos, y estos no eran igualmente bien visto por la aristocracia. Los grandes terratenientes y empresarios consideraban que era el estatus y el linaje familiar, y no el trabajo físico o intelectual, lo que representaba la calidad personal de una persona. El tener antepasados de un cierto linaje era más valorado que el poseer una jornada laboral de 10 horas diarias. Contrariamente a las creencias populares este elitismo no se había originado durante el inicio del gobierno de los alicornios, era incluso más antiguo. Equestria había sido fundada por tres líderes: el Comandante Hurricane para los pegasos, La Princesa Platino para los unicornios y el Canciller Pudding Head para los terrestres.

La originaria monarquía _platinum_ había sido una sociedad muy jerarquizada, la nobleza no solía sociabilizar con el pueblo llano ni viceversa. Excepcionalmente se sabía de casos muy concretos en donde algunos plebeyos habían logrado trabajar para la corona, el ejemplo más famoso era el de Clover la Sabia, una unicornio plebeya que había llegado a ser primera doncella y consejera de la Princesa Platino (pero y pese a lo que dijesen las comedias teatrales) aunque Clover había relacionado un mínimo de cercanía con la familia real jamás estuvo a la misma altura que su señora. La doncella había sido una de las descubridoras del territorio de Equestria, y había colaborado en su fundación y desarrollo formalmente en su época pero nunca fue aceptada como una de las fundadoras por parte de sus contemporáneos. En los registros originales (redactados por Platino y Hurricane) ni siguiera figuraba el nombre de Clover. Formalmente solo había tres fundadores (Platino, Hurricane y Pudding Head). Nunca se incluyó en los registros originales a nadie más o eso se pensó al principio. Los historiadores actuales conocían a Clover mediante unos documentos escritos por Pudding Head, en donde se reconocía y se hablaba de Clover y de algunos pegasos y terrestres que también participaron en la fundación, pero según estas fuentes los cofundadores de Equestria no eran solamente 3, contando con Clover y otros colaboradores eran 12. Estas fuentes habían sido descubiertas cuando Twilight tenía 9 años, pero no fue hasta 3 años después que salieron a la luz porque hasta entonces Celestia no autorizó su publicación. E incluso después de su publicación en la mayoría de los colegios y en ciertas funciones teatrales se seguía hablando de 4 fundadores o como mucho 6. Los historiadores más conservadores no concordaban del todo con los escritos de Pudding Head, pensaban que aunque los 3 líderes hubiesen tenido sus colaboradores, eso no significaba que a estos últimos se les tuviese que dar la misma importancia que a sus señores, además era difícil determinar en qué medida había participado ellos en la fundación.

Por su parte el Canciller Pudding Head y sus terrestres no tenían una sociedad tan jerarquizada originalmente, pero después de la fundación de Equestria y tras morir los fundadores originales poco a poco los ponis de tierra se vieron desplazados socialmente por los dos primeros grupos. Originalmente Platino, Pudding y Hurricane compartieron el poder de forma equitativa; cada uno gobernaba a su raza y las grades decisiones de Estado se tomaban por consenso en reuniones donde participaban los tres; Clover llegó a referirse a este modelo de Estado llamándolo **"El triunvidato"**_ (gobierno de los tres)_, este nombre fue bien visto por los líderes que lo adoptaron para referirse a su sistema de gobierno. Pero veinte años después de la fundación de Equestria Pudding murió de cáncer; dos días después se encontró a Hurricane muerto por envenenamiento en su casa, nadie supo qué fue lo que realmente sucedió, unos afirmaban que fue un suicidio y otros que un asesinato. Tras morir ambos líderes Platino se convirtió en la líder absoluta. Tres meses después Platino tuvo una sorpresa una pareja de unicornios con alas llegó a las tierras, y la pidió asilo a cambió de jurarla lealtad y vasallaje, la unicornio aceptó. Aquella pareja de alicornios se convertiría posteriormente en los padres de Celestia y Luna. Poco a poco más alicornios fueron llegando a Equestria pero nunca nadie supo de dónde provenían, aunque ellos afirmaban que eran originarios de un continente que se encontraba a otro lado del océano. Se enviaron algunos exploradores a tratar de buscar este continente pero nunca regresaron, nadie supo que fue de ellos, posiblemente naufragasen. Tras morir Platino por causas naturales, el padre de la recién nacida Celestia subió al trono, para entonces Clover ya había fallecido un mes antes que su señora.

Los pegasos de la época del Comandante Hurricane también tenían sus propias jerarquías, pero esta jerarquización no era producto de una relación plebeyo-noble, sino del producto de una sociedad dedicada principalmente a la milicia. Desde los soldados rasos hasta los grandes comandantes y generales había varios rangos intermedios. El ejército también contaba entre tus filas con cartógrafos, administrativos, contables, abogados, médicos y otros profesionales, pero todos ellos debían de ser capaces de luchar profesionalmente. Sin embargo, si alguien poseía algún tipo de discapacidad física o psíquica que le incapacitase para la carrera de las armas era considerado un estorbo para la sociedad, hasta tal punto era así que muchos padres preferían sacrificar a los discapacitados nada más nacer que permitir que viviesen una vida de marginación, y demandasen recursos que podía derivarse a gente más "dotada". El sacrificio de recién nacidos minusválidos se mantuvo hasta el primer año del reinado del padre de Celestia, quién subió al trono en el año 60 después de la fundación, convirtiéndose en el primer alicornio reinante de Equestria, eso supuso el inicio del conflicto con los lobos que acabaría desencadenando una guerra poni-lobo. Equestria había sido fundada en una tierra perteneciente a los lobos pero los fundadores nunca entraron en guerra con ellos. Platino logró negociar un acuerdo según el cual todos compartirían el territorio con los mismos derechos y se ofrecerían ayuda mutua, y así sucedió. Los ponis tenían poderes y habilidades que empleadas correctamente podían ser beneficiosas para los lobos, y estos últimos conocían el territorio y sabían cómo asesorar a los equinos para que instalasen cómodamente. Durante varias décadas el acuerdo de paz funcionó y ambas razas aprendieron a convivir pacíficamente. A pesar de que los ponis eran una sociedad jerárquica no eran necesariamente racistas, tenían una sociedad donde tres razas distintas habían aprendido a trabajar en paz para sobrevivir, asique una raza más no suponía un gran problema de adaptación; además en aquella época el elitismo se consideraba algo natural y por tanto se aceptaba bien, la sociedad siempre se había dividido en señores y criados, eso se consideraba una ley de vida y nadie de aquel entonces lo cuestionaba, asique si "El triunvidato" decía que había que convivir en paz con los lobos eso era socialmente lo correcto.

Cuando de Platino murió subió al trono un alicornio venido de lejanas tierras, el padre de Celestia y Luna. Los alicornios no toleraban a los lobos, tenían diferentes dioses, diferente alimentación, diferentes costumbres… pero por encima de todo, según el acuerdo de Platino, los lobos habían prohibido edificar a los ponis en determinados territorios, incluida la montaña en donde posteriormente se construiría Canterlot, esa montaña estaba dedicada a sus dioses. El nuevo rey no iba a consentir que nadie le dijese lo que podía o no hacer y menos un pueblo que no aceptaba su autoridad porque decían tener sus propios líderes y chamanes; eso fue el comienzo de la primera guerra poni-lobo, la cual acabo con la dominación absoluta de los equinos, a los vencidos no se les mató o expulso, se les permitió quedarse a cambio de convertirles en mano de obra barata. Pero los abusos posteriores hicieron que los lobos se rebelasen contra sus dominadores dando lugar a la segunda guerra poni-lobo; pero esta vez los lobos se organizaron mejor y tomaron a sus enemigos por sorpresas; la mayoría de los alicornios murieron, incluido el rey (que ahora era viudo y tenía dos hijas) Celestia no estaba dispuesta a perdonar a los asesinos de su padre, y aunque Luna quería conservarles como esclavos, la alicornio blanca les hecho una maldición. Tras haber acabado con el conflicto con los lobos Celestia y Luna trataron de levantar el país, para lo cual se necesitaba dinero. Luna sabía de unas minas que formalmente habían pertenecido a los lobos, pero que nunca se habían usado porque ellos pensaban que esas minas estaban dedicadas a los dioses de la muerte, por tanto saquearlas era un pecado que podía provocar la ira de los dioses. Sin embargo, la explotación de estas minas dio riqueza a Equestria durante más de 200 años, pero cuando se agotaron el país equestriano cayó en una gran crisis económica; hacían falta nuevos recursos y mano de obra barata, además Celestia era consciente de que su posición y la de su hermana como princesas era cada día más débil por culpa de la inestabilidad social. _(La posición de la corona ahora era más débil que en la época de los fundadores; anteriormente nadie cuestionaba a sus líderes, entonces ¿Por qué ahora sí? Pues porque habían pasado casi 3 siglos desde la fundación de Equestria. El pueblo había evolucionado cultural y tecnológicamente e incluso a nivel militar, pero toda esta evolución no había estado unida a un abandono o adaptación de la organización jerárquica, lo que antes se veía como algo normal ahora comenzaba a ser visto como una agresión al pueblo; además los primeros nobles habían mostrado un carácter más responsable que sus descendientes. Los primeros aristócratas tenían la obligación de fundar un país, de modo que muy rara vez se producían casos de abusos de cara a las masas, y de producirse estos eran sancionados por el primer Triunvidato; pero a la nobleza de la época del reinado alicornio solo le interesaba conservar su poder y privilegios y si para lograrlo tenía que cometer injusticias no le importaba cometerlas) _Ante la crisis económica producida el agotamiento de las minas Celestia entonces tomó la decisión de invadir las tierras de los dragones, la guerra serviría para asegurar el trono y proporcionaría materias primas y esclavos al reino, además la princesa del sol consideraba inferiores a los dragones y les enviaba por tener ellos los recursos de los que carecía Equestria. El sometimiento de los dragones como esclavos permitió explotar nuevas minas de difícil acceso y mantenimiento.

* * *

Spike tenía la dificultad de que era un buen militar pero un gobernante novato; nunca había estudiado leyes o ciencias políticas, ni se había movido jamás en un ambiente político; pero después de que Eomer y los demás abandonase Equestria él fue lo suficientemente juicioso para crear un órgano asesor que le fuese leal y le ayudase a ejercer el poder, este órgano lo constituían Marcus, Heron y Spike. Esta asociación supuso el nacimiento del **segundo** **triunvirato**. Con el paso del tiempo este órgano fundaría el Parlamento de la República de Sion, pero de momento Sion aun no se había fundado.

* * *

**EN EL BOSQUE EVERFREE  
**Los lobos se habían reunido en el centro del bosque. Para su sorpresa se encontraron por casualidad a una cebra. Al ver a aquellos lobos esta última quiso marchase sin acercarse a ellos ni molestarles pero un macho de pelaje marrón fue tras ella, la encaró y le dijo que se presentase ante los ancianos por andar merodeando por su territorio. Ante la mirada amenazante del lobo la hembra aceptó. A los ancianos no les hizo gracia que se tratase así a una chica que no les había molestado, e incluso obligaron al lobo marrón a disculparse pero pidieron amablemente a la cebra que se quedase un rato con ellos porque querían hacerla algunas preguntas.

Está última era una hechicera y reconoció que conocía algunos ponis que habitaban en un pueblo cercano a las inmediaciones del bosque. La cebra admitió que había oído leyendas sobre lobos de carne y hueso, pero nunca había visto ninguno hasta ese momento.

Los lobos se habían reunido formando un círculo, en cuyo centro se encontraba la cebra. Ella sabía que si querían dañarla no podría hacer nada para huir, estaba rodeada, pero curiosamente se mantenía tranquila y se sentó en el suelo pacíficamente.

Un lobo anciano de piel gris perla y ojos marrón oscuro tomó la palabra.

—Señorita cebra. Primero ¿Cuál es su nombre? ¿Qué hace sola en el bosque?

—_Desde hace años en mi cabaña situada en este bosque he vivido, y por el nombre de Zecora ha todos he respondido._

Los lobos se miraron entre ellos.

Zecora había envejecido con los años. Su rostro ya comenzaba a tener arrugas, y una parte de su antigua melena se le había caído, dejando algunas calvas pero la mayor parte del cabello aun lo conservaba.

—¿Conoce un pueblo situado en la entrada del bosque?

—_Si respondiese que no diría mentirás, ese pueblo visito algunos días._

—¿Cómo son sus habitantes?

—_Terrestres en su mayoría, también hay algunos pegasos y unicornios. Son bondadosos pero desconfían un poco de los extraños. Cuando me vieron por primera vez de mi aspecto se asustaron, pero logre hacerme su amiga y ya me respetaron._

—¿Piensa que ellos se asustarían de nosotros?

—_Sí. Según se tiene constancia en Equestria los lobos son de maderas. Los de carne y hueso tenéis fama de leyendas._

—O sea… que seguramente Celestia y las otras debieron de ocultar nuestra existencia a sus ciudadanos y también el caso de la maldición. ¿Por qué no me sorprende?—comentó un lobo marrón con ojos gris claro—Vayamos a ese pueblo y expulsemos de él a sus ciudadanos. ¡Esas tierras son nuestras!

Hubo varios aullidos de aprobación.

—_Los ponis el pueblo fundarlo, tú no tienes derecho a reclamarlo._

—Se equivoca, señorita cebra. Siglos antes de que esos equinos se estableciesen esas tierras eran nuestras. Sus antepasados nos lo arrebataron todo. ¡ES HORA DE RECUPERAR EL PATRIMONIO DE LOS LOBOS!

De nuevo hubo varios aullidos de aprobación.

—¿Para qué reclamarlo? Ese territorio ya no es Sion. Ya no hay árboles, flores ni animales para cazar. Anciano, ya no hacemos nada aquí. Everfree dejo de ser nuestro hogar hace siglos. Marchémonos. Vayamos fuera de Equestria—contestó un lobo negro con ojos azules.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Vayámonos fuera de Equestria— platicó una loba de piel blanca y ojos verdes.

De nuevo hubo aullidos de aprobación pero menos que en el caso del lobo marrón.

—Anciano. Los que quieran irse que se vayan voluntariamente pero yo no. ¡Lucharé por nuestra raza! ¡Iré a ese pueblo y hablaré con sus habitantes! Si se marchan de buen grado no tendrán nada que temer, pero si se resisten conocerán mis garras y dientes. ¡¿Quién está conmigo?!

—¡YOOOO!—gritaron varios lobos eufóricos.

—¡NO! ¡ALTO! No toleraré más muertes.

—Pero… Gran Anciano…—respondió el lobo marrón.

—¡He dicho que no! Hemos visto muerte y sufrimiento durante siglos. Cuando éramos de madera no podíamos controlar nuestros impulsos más primitivos y violentos, pero ahora… ¡SE ACABÓ! ¡Perla!

—¿Sí, maestro?—respondió la loba blanca.

—Reúne a todas las hembras. En tres días nos iremos. Nos dirigiremos primero a los confines del bosque, una vez allí decidiremos qué ruta tomar.

—Sí, señor.

—Gran Anciano… escúcheme—imploró el lobo marrón.

—Suficiente, Aníbal.

Zecora se dirigió al anciano.

—De mí ya no prescinden ustedes, noble anciano ¿Ahora puedo retirarme para mi cuerpo descansarme?

—… Ah sí, claro. Puede irse tranquila.

La aludida se despidió y marchó.

_«Esto no quedará así. Sion era nuestra capital. Juro que lo recuperaré»_ pensó Aníbal.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Originalmente este capítulo era más denso, con casi 4000 palabras, pero decidí recortarlo y centrarme solamente en dos aspectos concretos: los lobos y las bases históricas y sociales de Equestria.

La parte primera del capítulo me dio más problemas. Quería que la fundación y desarrollo de Equestria realmente pareciese un texto histórico. ¿Creen que me salió bien?

Seguramente muchos extrañaron a Spike, Skyla, las princesas y otros personajes; tranquilos, volverán a aparecer en el capítulo 9.

**ZECORA  
**Me gusta el personaje pero como soy muy malo para hacer rimas no saldrá mucho, quizás no vuelva a aparecer.

**LOS LOBOS  
**Creo que está claro cuál era el pueblo del que hablaban, aquel que está edificado sobre los terrenos antiguos de Sion. Oh, venga. Un terreno fundado en los contornos del bosque Everfree, cuya población es mayormente terrestre pero donde también hay pegasos y unicornio, y sus habitantes conocen a Zecora. Solo puede ser…

Anibal aun no ha terminado de decir su última palabra.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	9. CAPÍTULO 9:EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS LOBOS

_**Hola, bronies y lectores. Hoy es 23 de noviembre. Al principio quise que este capítulo se publicase el 16 porque fue el día del cumpleaños de SILVERWOLF850 pero no conseguí acabar el capítulo a tiempo.**_

**Capítulo**** 9  
****EN COMPAÑÍA DE LOS LOBOS.**

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA, POR SKYLA  
**Habían pasado dos semanas desde el entierro de mi padre y de aquella dragona, no recuerdo el nombre de ella. Desde que cené con "La Unión" y asistí a aquel enterramiento los rumores sobre mí se habían disparado. Había realizado unas declaraciones confesando al pueblo de Equestria los crímenes cometidos por mis tías y mi madre, curiosamente está última me dio la razón. Dos días después del entierro Cadence confesó a los medios informativos todos los abusos cometidos por ella, Celestia, Luna y Twilight; además mi madre también declaró que yo era inocente. ¿Alguien se puede creer que la mayor parte de la opinión pública manifestó que ella hablaba bajo coacción y yo era una traidora? Pues así fue. Los ciudadanos equinos pedían la liberación de mi familia y que yo fuese la única detenida. O sea que ahora estaba siendo condenada no por "La Unión" sino por mi propio pueblo.

Por otro lado, al día siguiente de enterrar a mi padre Heron White me había llevado a un hospital, donde me hicieron una exploración para confirmar mi virginidad, la cual obviamente resultó demostrada pero no entendí en aquel entonces el motivo de esta prueba, no tardaría en saberlo. Horas después otra de las cebras me dijo que la prueba fue solicitada en su día por Galadriel, antes de que ella regresase a su país, pero no se había querido realizar hasta que Spike enterrase a su hermano. En cualquier caso aquella cebra, una soldado raso cuyo nombre desconozco, me explicó que según las religiones de la cebras e incluso de los grifos no está permitido condenar a muerte a un/una virgen, aunque sea un/una psicópata, porque matar a alguien en plena virginidad para ellos era un pecado mortal. De modo que gracias a ser virgen Tauriel había dejado de solicitar mi ejecución, aunque a cambio exigía que fuese vigilada muy de cerca. Para mi sorpresa Taurus también retiró su petición de que fuese ejecutada, a pesar de que su religión no decía nada sobre ejecutar o no a vírgenes. Más tarde Spike me dijo que el rey minotauro no quería discutir a la vez con dos de los líderes de la Unión, tres contando al asesino de mi padre. Eomer, insistido por los otros líderes también retiró su petición de ejecución para mí, aunque a cambio pedía cadena perpetua. Sin embargo, quedaban pendientes las peticiones de muerte para mi madre y mis tías, ellas ya habían tenido su primera vez. Las cebras por su parte siempre se habían negado a la pena máxima.

**SPIKE  
**Seguía pendiente el entierro de Zaraki. Marcus al igual que Perséfone, con la que mantenía habitual correspondencia, quería que se llevase a cabo en el país de los dragones. Por otro lado él me había sugerido que viajase y permaneciese un tiempo en dicho país para ocuparme del territorio draconiano. Marcus quería que las tierras de los dragones (la mayoría arrasadas durante la invasión de los ponis) volviesen a ser fértiles y habitables. Galadriel me había ofrecido la ayuda de sus cebras, algunas de ellas especialistas en magia verde, es decir, toda una serie de pociones y encantamientos relacionados con la naturaleza. Pero todo esto era un proyecto que aun no se había llevado a la práctica. Si mi hermana no se hubiese vuelto loca entonces le hubiese pedido que usase su magia para ayudar a mi raza, pero ya no podía contar con ella; tampoco me atrevía a recurrir a las otras princesas, no confiaba en Celestia, Luna y Cadence. Me quedaba como única opción mi sobrina pero sabía que Skyla seguía odiándome.

En ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta de mi habitación.

—Adelante.

Entró Heron.

—Saludos, comandante.

—Prefiero Spike y tutéame.

—… De acuerdo. Spike. He recibido carta de la Suma Matriarca. Pregunta cuándo viajareis a vuestro país de origen y reitera su promesa de enviar ayuda para sacar adelante esas tierras.

—Técnicamente nací en Canterlot, ya estoy en mi país de origen—El dragón soltó una risita pero a la yegua no le hizo gracia—Supongo que te refieres al país de los dragones, en cuanto vea que puedo abandonar Equestria sin que se vengan abajo los pocos logros que hemos conseguido hasta ahora iré al país dragón. Además tengo que ocuparme del asunto de los lobos.

—Hemos sabido recientemente que el contrahechizo funcionó pero aun no hemos logrado hablar con ellos.

—Enviaré a alguien para ir a buscarles y tratar de conseguir una entrevista.

—Muy bien. Me ofrezco voluntaria. Le prometí a mi maestra que te ayudaría.

—… De acuerdo. Ve pero se prudente. No sabemos cuántos puede haber ni qué intenciones tienen. Te dotaré de una escolta.

—Mmm. Como mucho que me acompañen Marcus y algunas de mis soldados. No quiero presentarme con demasiada escolta. Podrían considerarlo una provocación.

—¿Estás segura, Heron? Me preocupa tu seguridad.

—Estaré bien. Hay otro asunto del que quiero hablarte. Marcus me dijo que desea usar la magia de las cebras y los ponis para recuperar la fertilidad de las tierras de los dragones, pero las alicornios no querrán ayudarnos, o tal vez… ¿No podías pedirle el favor a tu sobrina?

—Ella me odia.

—Bueno… redecillas familiares aparte.

—¿Y si no acepta?

—Entonces tal vez no sea tan pura como tú afirmas.

—…—Spike miró severamente a la cebra.

**EN LAS MAZMORRAS  
**Celestia se encontraba dolida. Varias veces había intentado visitar a su hermana, pero Luna se negaba a recibirla e incluso había pedido a los guardias que no la juntasen con la alicornio blanca.

Por su parte Twilight había escuchado rumores de que su cuñada y su sobrina habían confesado al pueblo los crímenes cometidos por la raza de alicornios.

—¡TRAIDORAS! ¡SUCIAS TRAIDORAS!—Twilight no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculo dentro de su celda—Da igual. El pueblo nunca aceptará semejantes acusaciones. Aunque lo sabía. Shining era un traidor y su hija también, al igual que la tonta con quien se casó.

Mientras en la

**EN LA CIUDAD  
**En los barrios altos de Canterlot se encontraba una casa lujosa, dentro de ella en un dormitorio una joven yegua de tan solo 15 años, pelaje naranja, crines marrones, ojos azules, un lazo parecido al de Apple Bloom solo que en amarillo, y una cutie mark en forma de rosa roja; ella se levantaba de una cama con el pelo revuelto; frente a la joven había un semental unicornio sudoroso. Él debió de tener al menos 30 años que ella. Poseía un pelaje azul oscuro, crines verde hierba y ojos marrones, su cutie mark era un rubí.

—Ahí tienes por tu servicios, zorrita—el unicornio lanzó a la chica una bolsa de bits.

—Gracias—la aludida suspiró y cogió el dinero.

—Si te interesa dentro de 5 días celebraré aquí una fiesta nocturna.

—¿Y?

—Si eres sumisa y no te quejas del trato recibido en una noche podrías ganar bastante.

—¿Quiere que me entregue a infinitas vejaciones?

—Es lo que hacen las chicas como tú. La única diferencia es que mis invitados no son chusma callejera. Estamos hablando de algunos de los unicornios más ricos de Canterlot. Aunque te aviso que ellos no son tan "románticos" como yo. Ellos practican el sadomasoquismo. No estamos hablando solamente de penetración sino de…

—De autenticas vejaciones y maltratos.

—Tú te lo piensas y si aceptas mañana ven a verme. Sé que te trabajas a cualquiera, incluso a varios tipos de las calles. ¿No es mejor pescar peces gordos? Serías humillada al más bajo común denominador, pero podrías ganar más de 3.000 bits en una sola noche. Aunque… lo hubieses tenido más fácil si hubieses aceptado la oferta que te hice hace más de una semana.

—Me ofreció un contrato para ser una especie de esclava sexual suya.

—Y lo rechazaste.

—Hago esto por necesidad y no por devoción. Dudo que alguien como usted comprenda lo que es pasar penalidades y no tener apenas para comer.

—Con más razón. Conmigo no te faltaría de nada y solo tendrías que complacerme. Bueno… ¿Harás de mascota en mi fiesta?

—… Me lo pensaré pero no creo que lo haga. Adiós.

_«¿3000 bits? Con ese dinero madre y yo podríamos pagar nuestras deudas, más una parte de la hipoteca de la casa. Empezaríamos a comer decentemente. Pero… ¿relaciones sadomasoquistas? A saber a qué tipo de vejaciones sería sometida, me da miedo. No sé qué hacer»_ pensó la joven.

Al cabo de media hora la joven llegó a su casa en los suburbios. Seguidamente la jovencilla se marchó a su casa, nada más entrar la recibió su madre. La chica preguntó por su hermanito.

—Está dormido porque paso mala noche. Cuando me levanté no estabas y mira que desarreglada vienes. ¿Lo has vuelto a hacer?

—Sí, madre.

—No quiero que sigas con esto. Sufro cada vez que lo haces. El dinero nos viene bien pero… no es un dinero limpio.

—El dinero es dinero, madre. No es limpio ni sucio, es útil. Me han ofrecido un trabajito por 3000. Aun no he aceptado pero…

—¡NI ACEPTES! PROMÉTEMELO.

—Con ese dinero...

—¡Prefiero que nos muramos los tres!

—¿Morirnos? ¡Madre!

—No. No me pidas que siga viendo cómo te vendes. ¿Y tú seguridad? Podrías ser víctima de cualquier enfermedad de trasmisión sexual, podrías enfermar o incluso… tu hermano y yo podríamos perderte.

—… ¿Y cuando se acabe este dinero?

—Trabajaremos en lo que sea. Además con las ayudas que recibimos que los cowboys que repartió La Unión más lo que tenemos ahorrado podremos aguantar unos meses, para entonces seguramente tendremos trabajo.

—… Hagamos una cosa. Diré que no al trabajo de 3000 bits. Por ahora no seguiré comerciando con mi cuerpo. Pero si para cuando se acabe este dinero usted no nos ha encontrado un trabajo volveré a ofertarme.

—Te juro que encontraré un trabajo decente para las dos.

_«Más le vale a mi flor. Ese bruto casi me destroza. _

**EN EVERFREE  
**Mientras tanto Aníbal se había reunido en privado con más de 40 lobos de su clan, a espaldas del anciano y de más de la mitad del clan.

—Supongo que sabéis el por qué os he reunido. Hemos de recuperar Sion.

—Los asistentes a esta reunión somos muy pocos. Unos 40 ó 45 lobos contando contigo. Propongo que antes de hacer nada intentemos parlamentar, Aníbal.

—Admito que en principio también pensé en hablar con ellos previamente, pero no nos engañemos, sabemos que no se irán voluntariamente. Y si hay guardias y son muchos entonces tendremos problemas. Somos muy pocos para un ataque directo y cuerpo a cuerpo.

Una loba de pelaje marrón y ojos verdes se puse frente al líder.

—Entonces ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

—Los espías que enviamos a vigilar al pueblo trajeron información interesante. Su líder es una yegua mayor que se hace llamar Alcaldesa o algo parecido, vive en un edificio grande llamado _ayunta_ _no sé qué_... en fin… tengo la descripción. Ahí es dónde atacaremos.

—¿Donde se encuentran su líder?

—Exacto. También trataremos de capturar rehenes.

—… ¿Y la manada? ¿De verdad el anciano y los demás aceptaran esto?

—Tendrán que aceptarlo. Ahora vámonos antes de que nos echen en falta. Esta noche, de madrugada, mientras todos duerman nos iremos.

Mientras todo esto sucedía el gran lobo anciano había recibido la visita de Heron, quien iba acompañada de Marcus y algunas cebras, pero nadie sabía aun de las intenciones de Aníbal. El grupo se había reunido en una cueva del bosque Everfree, en los alrededores estaban concentrados los miembros de la manada. El anciano era un lobo de pelaje plateado y ojos verdes, respondía por Holy Blade.

Las cebras trataban de aparentar tranquilidad pero sabían que de no ser por sus acompañantes dragones estarían en gran desventaja frente aquellas grandes garras y afilados colmillos de una raza carnívora.

_«¿Cuánto falta para irnos? Empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. ¿Cómo puede estar ella tan tranquila?» _pensaba una de las soldados cebra.

_«Caray. Esa dentadura da miedo, es muy afilada. Por sus dientes se deduce que comen carne. Espero no tener buen aspecto. Al menos los dragones pueden volar y usar fuego, nosotros no»_ pensó otro de los soldados cebra, un varón.

En general las cebras no solían mostrarse esquivas con los extraños, pero a aquellos soldados se dejaron impresionar por la apariencia física de los lobos; esto puede parecer curioso dado que convivían con dragones, una raza voladora, escupidora de fuego y que igualmente tenían garras y podían consumir carne. Sin embargo, había diferencias, en el caso de los dragones las cebras se entendieron con ellos casi desde el principio, en parte porque se comparecieron de su antigua situación esclavista, más el hecho de tener enemigos comunes y haber combatido juntos contra estos últimos, a lo que había que sumar el carácter de la Suma Matriarca y su función mediadora; pero ahora Galadriel estaba lejos y los lobos no eran compañeros de armas de las cebras, pero aun así todos hacían un esfuerzo por controlarse y ser respetuosos.

—Díganles a los ponis que no nos quedaremos aquí. Dentro de pocos días nos marcharemos—platicó el lobo anciano a Herón.

—Entonces… ¿No desean quedarse? Creo que podemos intentar convivir entre todos. Somos diferentes pero esas diferencias bien utilizadas pueden ser complementarias.

—Es usted una buena persona, señorita Heron. No obstante, esta tierra nos ha traído mucho sufrimiento. Pero… hay una cosa que me tiene intrigado. ¿Marco? ¿Así se llamaba?

—Marcus.

—Perdone. Bueno… Dijo antes que las pocas princesas alicornios han sido derrotadas y privadas de su cargo. ¿Qué paso con los ponis?

—Han sido sometidos a nivel mundial. Heron, algunos otros líderes y yo procuramos ser buenos vencedores con ellos, pero otros quieren venganza y se niegan a ayudarles.

—Pobres. La tiranía de sus líderes les pasa factura a los inocentes. Procuren no maltratarles.

—¿Sabiendo de su derrota aun así no quieren quedarse?

—No, Marcus. La decisión ya fue tomada en presencia de toda la manada, por tanto y por tradición es irreversible. Quizás si hubiésemos sabido antes todo esto entonces hubiésemos decidido quedarnos.

—…

—Señorita Herón. ¿Les pasa algo a sus soldados?

Herón se dio la vuelta y vio que algunas de sus tropas estaban en blanco y otros temblaban.

—No sé. Quizás no se encuentren bien.

—Exacto. Estamos enfermos, somos indigestos y tenemos muy mal sabor—respondió el soldado cebra.

—… Discúlpeles. Hoy se han levantado tontos—respondió Herón al anciano.

—… Entendido. Bueno… si no se encuentran bien es mejor que se retiren. Díganles a sus líderes que nosotros nos marcharemos.

—¿A dónde, señor?

—Aun no lo sabemos exactamente, Marcus. A dónde sea pero lejos de Equestria.

La conversación se mantuvo durante unos 5 minutos más, después Heron y su grupo regresaron a Canterlot. Las cebras iban montadas encima de los dragones.

_«Menos mal que todo salió bien. Yo también estaba asustada pero no podía demostrarlo delante de las tropas. Ya se hacía difícil disimular y autocontrolarme. Por suerte aquel lobo anciano era razonable y honesto»_ pensó Herón.

**EN LA HABITACIÓN DE SKYLA  
**La joven alicornio estaba durmiendo cuando el ruido de su puerta golpeando la despertó. Ella respondió _"Márchese, por favor. No quiero visitas"_. Pero el visitante entró igualmente en la instancia. La joven miró al recién llegado y solamente dijo _"Tenias que ser tú"._

—Buenas tardes, sobrina.

—Hola, _"tío"_—Spike notó que esta última palabra estaba dicha a desgana.

—Soy muy paciente. Al final lograré que me perdones.

—Lo dudo.

—…

—Ah. Bueno… dado que me has fastidiado la siesta. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Estabas durmiendo? Siento haberte despertado. En fin… Dentro de unos días viajaré al país de los dragones…

—Vale. Pues vete ¿A mí qué me importa?

_«Que paciencia se necesita con esta niña»_ pensó Spike.

—Quiero que vengas conmigo, Skyla. El objetivo del viaje es tratar las tierras dragón para que vuelvan a ser fértiles. Las cebras aportaran su magia y quiero que tú aportes la tuya.

—… Mmm. A ver si lo he entendido. ¿Quieres que use mis poderes para… tareas forestales?

—Pues más o menos sí.

—… Te recuerdo que tengo bloqueada mi magia.

—Ese día se te permitiría usarla.

—No conozco ningún hechizo de ese tipo, en serio.

—Pues aprende alguno.

—… Conforme. Lo haré.

—¿En serio? Gracias.

—No te confundas. No lo haga por ti. Mi padre intentó ayudar a tu raza, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por su memoria.

—Entonces con más razón, muchas gracias.

—… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

—En unos días. En cuanto arregle algunos asuntos aquí. Te avisaré. Hasta luego, sobrina. Lo creas o no siempre quise a tu padre y a tus abuelos. Y a ti también te quiero aunque me odies. Eres la única familia que me queda. Twilight ya no cuenta, para mí está muerta.

Spike salió de la instancia oyendo como la yegua daba un suspiro.

**SKYLA  
**Quede pensativa tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Spike. ¿Estaba siendo injusta con él? Quizás sí o tal vez no. No estaba segura pero una cosa si era obvia, no podía disculparle. Y aunque me reconciliase con él ¿De qué serviría? Si mi padre hubiese estado vivo… pero él había muerto al igual que mis abuelos. Ya era tarde para arreglar las cosas, nada tenía remedio.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9.

* * *

Hola, Silverwolf850. Este capítulo está dedicado a ti. Considéralo un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, amigo. Para adornarlo puse a tu nuevo OC representando al líder de los lobos. Mmm, seguramente el diseño del OC original es el de una persona más joven pero había que adaptarlo a la historia. Para acabar quiero que seas tú quien bautice al OC de la chica de 15 que vendía su cuerpo y al aristócrata que le ofreció aquel... "trabajito". Envíame sus nombres en review o mediante un PM. Las imagenes puedes verlas en mi deviart.

Un saludo a todos.  
Nos leemos.


	10. CAPÍTULO 10: LA MASACRE

**CAPÍTULO 10  
****LA MASACRE**

**SKYLA  
**Quede pensativa tras escuchar las últimas palabras de Spike. ¿Estaba siendo injusta con él? Quizás sí o tal vez no. No estaba segura pero una cosa era obvia, no podía disculparle. Y aunque me reconciliase con él ¿De qué serviría? Si mi padre hubiese estado vivo… pero él había muerto al igual que mis abuelos. Ya era tarde para arreglar las cosas, nada tenía remedio.

**SPIKE  
**Salí de la habitación de Skyla cabizbajo. Cada día que pesaba su rencor me dolía más, aunque no era capaz de culparla. Debería haber sido capaz de salvar y proteger a mi familia pero fallé. Para empezar cuando les confesé a mis padres adoptivos todo lo sucedido con los dragones debería haberlos sacado de Canterlot inmediatamente pero no lo hice, los abandoné a su suerte ¿No sé cómo fui tan estúpido como para no pensar en lo qué les harían esas princesas miserables? Tampoco pude evitar la muerte de mi hermano, ni proteger a mi sobrina de su madre y sus tías. Por mi culpa Skyla perdió a sus abuelos y a su padre y fue maltratada por las demás princesas, asique no era raro que me odiase. Me odiaba porque yo solito me había ganado todo ese odio y rencor pero… aun así era tan duro. Todo por culpa de esas miserables princesas. Quizás en el fondo Eomer tuviese razón, tal vez hubiese sido mejor ejecutarlas, ellas habían provocado el sufrimiento de toda mi familia y él de miles de inocentes. Ni siguiera tenían compasión con su propia raza, de lo contrario mis padres adoptivos seguirían vivos. Pero ya no me podía echar atrás, mi posición política desde el principio fue perdonarlas la vida, si ahora me retractaba perdería credibilidad ante _"La Unión"_ e incluso hacía mi raza.

Por si fuera poco ya no tenía a Galadriel para apoyarme en ella. Además extrañaba a Perséfone. Me dirigí a mi habitación para descansar pero al cabo de unos minutos se presentó Marcus. Me dijo que debíamos hablar seriamente, no sé por qué pero cuando él se ve preocupado da un cierto miedo, es como un mal augurio.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucede?

—Heron y yo logramos hablar con los lobos. Su líder nos recibió amablemente.

—Pero… hay algo que te preocupa. Conozco esa mirada, Marcus.

—Los lobos han decidido marcharse fuera de Equestria. Les ofrecimos quedarse pero dicen que aquí han sufrido mucho y desean irse.

—Me da un poco de lástima pero debemos respetar su decisión.

—Sí pero… su decisión…

—¿Qué?

—El líder lobo me dijo que algunos miembros de su manada no desean irse. Él teme una posible revuelta o un acto de desobediencia. Me temo que no todos los lobos son pacíficos y honestos, la mayoría quizás lo sean pero… ¿Todos?

—¿Estás hablando de un posible motín contra el líder de los lobos por parte de su raza?

—Es una posibilidad. O puede que los supuestos rebeldes ataquen Sion.

—¿Sion? ¿Qué es eso?

—Era la capital de los lobos antes de que fuesen hechizados. Según su líder donde antes estaba Sion ahora hay un pueblo poni, no sé el nombre pero es cercano al Bosque Everfree.

—… Mmm. ¡¿CERCANO AL BOSQUE EVERFREE?! ¡Oh no! Es… es… Ponyville.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí. Viví un tiempo allí. Sus gentes son pacíficas y honestas. Por suerte he distribuido tropas por todas las ciudades equestrianas para mantener el control de la población.

—…

—¿Qué tal está Heron?

—Ella y sus cebras estaban un poco asustados de los lobos, es normal. Ellos no les hicieron nada pero no es extraño que un herbívoro le tenga miedo a un carnívoro. Y para ser sincero, al principio yo también tuve miedo. Los lobos eran pacíficos pero de haber sido violentos y estando en inferioridad numérica puede que no hubiésemos sobrevivido. Yo desde el aire con unas cuantas llamaradas les hubiese mantenido a raya, pero las cebras ni vuelan, ni escupen fuego ni tienen magia, de modo que estarían indefensas ante un grupo de carnívoros.

—… Pero no os hicieron nada.

—No pero fue una misión suicida presentarse con tan poca escolta y además en su territorio. Debería haber ido yo con un grupo de dragones, en vez de exponer la seguridad de las cebras. Menos mal que no pasó nada malo, al menos de momento. Me preocupa la seguridad del jefe lobo y de ese pueblo que decías.

—Las tropas de control se ocuparan de Ponyville. Tú, amigo mío, coge algunos soldados de confianza y vigilar el asentamiento de los lobos pero discretamente. Ocultaros entre las nubes o a gran altura para que no puedan veros, si el jefe corre peligro ayudarle de inmediato. Pero… si tenéis que luchar que no sea a muerte, siempre que pueda evitarse no derraméis sangre, al menos no mucha.

—… Sí, comandante. Me ocuparé de ello.

—¿Ahora vuelves a llamarme comandante?

—… Sí porque me apetece.

_«Y por qué me encanta verte dando órdenes militares, Spike»_

—…

—Iré a buscar a algunos soldados. Adiós, comandante.

—Adiós, Marcus.

_«¿Es cosa mía o tiene un carácter raro?» _pensó Spike.

**ESA NOCHE  
**Aníbal y sus lobos se mantenían escondidos entre la maleza mientras se acercaban a Ponyville, no tardaron en darse cuenta en que cuanto más cerca estaban de pueblo al que ellos llamaban el Antiguo Sion la vegetación cada vez era más escasa.

_«Todo talado, escarbado. Esta parte del bosque antes era preciosa pero ahora… Malditos ponis»_ pensó Aníbal.

Un lobo se acercó al frente del grupo.

—Señor Aníbal, ¿No cree que esto es muy raro? No se nota ningún olor de poni en los alrededores.

—Estarán en esas especies de cuevas artificiales a las que ellos llaman casas.

—¿Todos?

—… Quizás sí y mejor para nosotros. Tomaremos el ayuntamiento sin ser molestados.

—Algo no huele bien aquí—comentó uno de los lobos.

—Tú porque no es has bañado en dos días—rió alguien.

—Muy gracioso. Me refería a que hay demasiada calma.

_«Demasiada calma… quizás»_ pensó Aníbal.

El grupo lobezno poco a poco fue entrando en el pueblo y llegando hasta el ayuntamiento. No se dieron cuenta de que desde el aire eran observados por tres dragones.

«Fue una buena idea establecer el toque de queda a partir de la caída del sol. Ahora todos los ponis están en sus casas y no nos estorbaran»

—Señor Aníbal, la puerta y las ventanas están cerradas, no sabemos abrirlas pero de todos modos no olemos ningún poni en el interior del edificio. ¿Seguro que este es el ayuntamiento?

—Según nuestros informes lo es.

—_Sí, es el ayuntamiento y ustedes son intrusos. ¡Invasores!_

—¿Quién ha dicho eso?

Aníbal y sus tropas, que eran aproximadamente unos 40 soldados, se miraron extrañados y comenzaron a olfatear.

—_Aquí arriba, tontos._

Los lobos miraron hacia arriba y gracias a la luz de la luna llena y su vista nocturna pudieron visualizar tres dragones que se veían amenazantes.

—_Je, je, je. No hemos probado la carne desde que fuimos capturados como esclavos. Antes teníamos nuestras propias granjas y ganaderías._

—_Lobos a la parrilla._

—_Spike y La Unión no tienen por qué saberlo._

Los dragones se miraron entre ellos sonriendo de forma maléfica. Sus órdenes llegadas desde Canterlot eran espantar a los lobos intentando no dañarles pero tenían otros planes. Los dragones desde el aire comenzaron a disparar bolas de fuego contra los lobos, estos últimos no podían volar por lo que desde tierra estaban indefensos. Aníbal usando el ayuntamiento, logro llegar al tejado y dar un salto hacia uno de los dragones pero este cogió al lobo con una de sus garras y le inmovilizó.

—Suéltame. ¡Soltadme, bestia!

—Je, je, je, je. Cómo quieras—respondió el dragón lanzando a Aníbal hacía el suelo con mucha fuerza, la víctima cayó de espaldas golpeándose fuertemente la columna y la cabeza. Para entonces la mayor parte de los lobos ya habían huido o muerto y el resto huyó al ver caer a su líder. De aproximadamente 40 lobos 25 murieron a los pies del ayuntamiento; 15 escaparon con vida pero 3 de ellos morirían víctimas de las heridas sufridas y de tener el cuerpo gravemente quemado. Aníbal se encontraba en estado vegetativo, su columna estaba rota al igual que parte de su cuello, aun vivía pero no podía moverse.

—Aaaaah, aaaah, aaaah.

—Je, je, je. Bueno… quisiste que te soltará. No es mi culpa que no tengas alas.

—Bestia. ¿Por… qué? Sois… dragones… ¿Por qué… estáis aquí?

—No por gusto.

—Si por algunos fuese los ponis no vivirían a menos que fuesen esclavos.

—Pero por desgracia nuestros líderes dicen que hay que proteger a los equinos, aunque ellos casi exterminan a nuestra raza y destruyen el mundo. Nunca debimos jurarle fidelidad a quién yo me sé, ese dragón criado por ponis...

—¿Qué… haréis… con… los… cadáveres?

—Lo mismo que contigo. Debiste huir en vez de intentar atacarme, estúpido. Ahora todos vosotros seréis nuestra cena.

No fue una broma. Aníbal fue el cadáver 26 y esa noche él y otros 8 lobos fueron devorados por tan solo 3 dragones, quienes actuaron a espaldas del resto de su raza y de toda La Unión. Para no levantar sospechas los huesos y demás restos fueron abandonados esa misma noche en el fondo del pantano. El resto de los cadáveres, es decir, 17 lobos restantes fueron enviados a Spike bajo el falso testimonio de que sus muertes fueron inevitables. Los tres asesinos aseguraron que nunca quisieron matar a ningún lobo y que de un colectivo de más de 100 atacantes solo hubo 17 lamentables muertes y ningún herido grave. Spike lamentó estos fallecimientos y al mediodía ordenó que los cadáveres fueran enviados al lobo anciano para que se les diese sepultura según las costumbres lobeznas, fuesen las que fuesen, pero para entonces el resto de los lobos ya se habían marchado. Era curioso que el anciano no intentase investigar este suceso o pedirle explicaciones a Marcus, a quien ya conocía de la anterior negociación, pero el líder lobo no quiso arriesgarse a poner en peligro las vidas de más miembros de su raza y prefirió adelantar la marcha. Los lobos jamás volverían a pisar Equestria.

Por su parte Marcus había pasado aquella noche junto con otros dos dragones de su confianza vigilando desde el aire el asentamiento de los lobos, temeroso de una posible revuelta, pero como al amanecer aun no había sucedido nada él y sus acompañantes se marcharon. Aproximadamente unas dos horas después de que Marcus se retirasen un grupo de dragones llegó a su posición con los cadáveres de los lobos, pero para entonces estos ya se habían ido.

Nunca se supo cuál fue la versión que los lobos supervivientes del intento de ataque a Ponyville narrasen a su líder y a la manada. Posiblemente dijesen que les atacaron a traición pero eso jamás llegó a saberse. En cualquier caso dado que aquellos cadáveres no pudieron ser repatriados Spike los enterró en el bosque Everfree.

* * *

**SKYLA  
**Paso una semana desde que Spike me pidió que le ayudase con mi magia a restablecer las tierras de los dragones, a las cuales aun no habíamos viajado. Me pasaba el día estudiando distintos hechizos; Spike me retiró el anillo anulador de magia para que practicase en los jardines del palacio pero solo a determinadas horas, el resto del día seguía usando el anillo. Él decía que me lo quitarían del todo si accedía a vivir con él. ¿Con él? Primero, ya vivíamos juntos en el mismo palacio para mi desgracia; y segundo, no pensaba tenerlo como mi tutor.

Heron a menudo me reprochaba mi conducta. Decía que de no ser por la protección Spike yo hubiese sido torturada por la unión, tal y como lo fueron en su día mi madre y mis tías. En el fondo quizás ella tuviese razón pero ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Reconciliarme con Spike? ¿Cómo? Mis abuelos y padre estaban muertos y el resto de mi familia eran una pandilla de asquerosas yeguas. Ni Spike ni yo teníamos ningún sitio a donde ir, al menos no hasta tal punto de encontrar un nuevo lugar al que llamar hogar. Además, él era un ingenuo, el pueblo equestriano nunca aceptaría que una de sus princesas viviese con el líder de "La Unión".

**EN LAS MAZMORRAS.  
**Celestia llevaba varios días deprimida. Su hermana se negaba a hablarla, al principio la alicornio blanca había reaccionado a este rechazo con ira pero conforme pasaba el tiempo se sentía cada vez más y más sola.

**CELESTIA  
**Ahora que Luna sabía toda la verdad se sentía decepcionada conmigo y por mi parte tenía miedo. ¿Mi hermana dejaría de confiar en mí? ¿Dejaría de quererme? ¿Confesaría todo al pueblo equino? En este último caso. ¿Los ponis se rebelarían contra nosotras? Maldito Spike, él tenía la culpa de todo, seguro que fue ese asqueroso reptil quien corrompió a mi hermanita.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 10.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Este capítulo fue muy corto pero honestamente esta vez no se me ocurría más.

En esta ocasión quise poner a un grupo de dragones sádicos. Ya me conocen nunca creo ninguna raza donde solamente haya gente buena ni únicamente diablos; para mí en todas partes hay individuos mejores y peores que otros. Por otro lado pienso que es lógico que no todos los dragones estén dispuestos a perdonar a los ponis tan fácilmente. Incluso vimos a Spike dudando de si su decisión fue la correcta ¿Qué opinan ustedes?

Poco a poco se acerca el viaje a las tierras de los dragones.

También trabaje un poquito más a Skyla, dando a entender de parte de Spike que ella tiene más de un motivo para estar resentida con su tío. Aunque personalmente creo que hace mal en rechazar a Spike.

Les recomiendo los fanfics de "Gema Sangrienta" de Parca333. También de "La reina Applejack" de Juanca29.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	11. CAPÍTULO 11: LAS OPINIONES DE TWILIGHT

**CAPÍTULO 11  
****LAS OPINIONES DE TWILIGHT**

**LUNA  
**Me encontraba en mi celda sin ánimos de hacer nada, de pronto entro Twilight, llevaba una cadena alrededor del cuello conectada a sus patas delanteras, esas ataduras la dejaban caminar pero no correr y como todas nosotras también tenía un anillo anulador de magia en el cuerno. La trajeron dos guardias grifos que luego nos dejaron a solas.

—¿Qué quieres, Luna? Me dijeron que querías verme.

—Debí solicitar antes tu presencia, Twili. Hace unos días que mi hermana me confesó la verdad sobre la conquista de los dragones.

—¿La verdad?

—En su día yo creí que fue porque en aquel entonces Equestria estaba en crisis y necesitaba recursos para no morirse de hambre; pero Celestia lo hizo por motivos racistas.

—¿En serio? Mmm. Bueno… ¿Y qué? ¿Recursos o superioridad de raza? ¿Qué más da?

—¡Twilight!

—No veo el problema, Luna. Todas las guerras tienen sus causas económicas, políticas y sociales. Además esas lagartijas gigantes siempre han sido inferiores. Spike cree que nos venció porque él peleaba por una causa justa. Ja, ja, ja ¿Causa justa? Ja, ja. Eso no tiene ninguna importancia en ninguna guerra, y en todo caso ¿Es justo haber sometido a toda Equestria? ¿Es justo que ahora los ponis sean esclavos a nivel mundial? No, nada de eso es justo. No obstante, no nos derrotó él sino la unión de todas las demás naciones. Mi proyecto Eclipse hubiese exterminado a esas lagartijas si los demás líderes no hubiesen intervenido.

—Twilight, no lo entiendes. Nos equivocamos en todo. Shining Armor murió, matamos a tus padres entre todas, pusimos en peligro a Equestria y al mundo entero. Además Cadence y Skyla… no supimos cuidarlas, pudimos prestarlas más atención, hacer que se llevasen bien pero… Skyla… la arruinamos su niñez y su adolescencia, la maltratamos entre todas.

—Primero, Shining murió por su propia estupidez, él pudo colaborar con nosotras de buen grado y voluntariamente pero no quiso, se dejo llevar por sus ideas tontas. Segundo, si las otras naciones nos hubieran prestado sus ejércitos entonces quizás no hubiésemos necesitado usar El Proyecto Eclipse, fue culpa suya. Y tercero, Cadence hizo lo que hizo porque le dio la gana; nosotras no la obligamos a casarse con mi hermano, ni tampoco a que se divorciase de él, ni a que su hija no fuese al colegio y tuviese que ser escolarizada a distancia, ni a que la mantuviese la mayor parte del tiempo encerrada como a una mascota; todo eso lo hizo Cadence por voluntad propia.

—¿Y tú qué? Tú entregaste a Skyla a los pretorianos y la encanceraste.

—No seas hipócrita. Todas nosotras estuvimos de acuerdo en usarla como correa para garantizar la lealtad de su padre. Y en todo caso no hubiese sido necesario si Shining hubiese colaborado por las buenas, fue culpa de él. Además Skyla pudo apoyarnos a nosotras voluntariamente, podría haberse enfrentado a su padre, pero no quiso colaborar por las buenas, hubo que obligarla.

—¡Twilight!

—Luna, no me fastidies. Shining Armor tuvo la culpa de todo. Pudo ganarse el respeto y el cariño de su esposa pero no lo hizo; pudo colaborar voluntariamente pero tampoco quiso; pudo reorganizar a los pretorianos y atacar directamente a los dragones antes de que corrompiesen a las demás naciones y tampoco lo hizo. ¿Spike nos venció? No. Fuimos apuñaladas por el traidor de mi hermano. **A** **una gran nación no la destruyen las agresiones externas. Es debilitada por los conflictos internos.**

—…

—Y mis padres… Spike les había corrompido. Ellos renegaron de mí; hubiesen confesado todo a la guardia y al pueblo a la menor oportunidad, eran peligrosos y sobretodo eran traidores; hubo que matarles.

—… Twilight, debemos confesar la verdad al pueblo.

—¿La verdad? ¿Cuál verdad, Luna? ¿Qué Shining Armor y sus padres eran traidores? Eso ya lo dijimos antes de la última batalla. ¿Qué Shining pudo sernos leal pero prefirió ser un pésimo marido, mal padre, peor hermano y un soldado desleal? Vale. Yo misma haré esa declaración.

—Twilight, no lo entiendes. Nos equivocamos pero podemos rectificar. Hagamos unas declaraciones al pueblo, tú y yo juntas.

—El único error que cometimos es no haber puesto firmes a mi hermano y mi cuñada desde el principio, eso y permitir que una niña mimada fuese madre.

—¡Twilight! ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Si yo hubiese educado a Skyla entonces la hubiésemos enseñado a odiar a todas las demás razas salvo a la nuestra. Ni siguiera hubiese sido necesario mantenerla aislada, la habría buscado un buen colegio, uno decente donde se relacionase con gente sensata y aprendiese correctamente la superioridad de raza. El primer error de su madre fue mantenerla apartada y encerrada, así lo único que logró fue aislarla de influencias positivas para ella.

—¿Hubieses sido capaz de… separar a una niña de su madre?

—Ese fue el error de todas nosotras. No arrebatarle la niña a Cadence en cuanto nació, pero entonces ninguna pudimos prever que sería una madre tan incompetente. El segundo error fue no arrebatarle a mi hermano la jefatura del ejército, debimos encarcelarlo desde el primer momento en que osó discutirnos y buscar a alguien más leal y competente.

—… Eres incorregible. Estás llena de odio.

—¿Te sorprende? Fui traicionada por toda mi familia y he sido humillada por todas las demás razas.

—Vete por favor.

Twilight pidió a los guardias que la devolvieran a su celda y se marchó de allí.

* * *

**TWILIGHT  
**Después de tener una tonta entrevista con Luna regrese a mi celda, me quitaron las cadenas pero no el anillo anulador de magia.

Por lo visto a Luna se le había contagiado el tonto idealismo de mi familia, unas ideas físicamente atractivas pero intelectualmente carentes del sentido de la realidad. ¿Igualdad racial? Primero, si por defecto existiese la igualdad de raza, entonces solamente habría una única raza o especie en el mundo, una sola, no dos ni tres o tropecientas sino solo una, pero resulta que hay varias, lo cual es una prueba inequívoca de que la igualdad racial no existe. Pero partamos de la base ideológica de mi hermano y mis padres. Supongamos que todas las razas han de ser tratadas con el mismo respeto y tener las mismas oportunidades, esto solo sería posible si los recursos a nivel mundial fuesen infinitos e ilimitados pero son limitados y finitos por tanto siempre se tendrá que elegir, y en el momento en que se elija entonces se pecará de parcialidad. Por ejemplo, imaginemos a un potrillo recién nacido y a un bebe dragón de tan solo diez días de vida, ambos tienen una enfermedad mortal y solo hay recursos médicos suficientes para salvar a uno de los dos, solo se puede salvar a uno, no a los dos, solo uno puede sobrevivir y eso significa que el no elegido morirá. ¿A quién salvamos? ¿Al potrillo o al dragón? En mi opinión elegiría al poni porque pertenece a una raza superior, pero según la lógica de mi hermano y mis padres ambos tienen derecho a ser tratados como iguales pero no se puede salvar a los dos, entonces solo quedaría una opción disponible, dejar morir a ambos. Si no elegimos salvar a ninguno entonces dejamos morir a los dos y por tanto el trato recibido por ambos bebes es igualitario. En conclusión, toda la ideología de mi familia es una estupidez que ni ellos mismos llegaron a entender nunca.

Spike fue criado por mi familia, por ponis. ¿Qué tenía él en común con los otros dragones? La genética dado que pertenecía a su raza, pero aparte de eso nada más les unía a ellos. Ahora él ha asesinado a varios ponis quienes tenían familia. Se quejaba de los pretorianos pero ¿Acaso esos soldados no han dejado tras de si viudas y huérfanos que les lloren? Claro que sí.

El principal error que todas las princesas cometimos fue no apartar a mi hermano del ejército después de que Cadence fuese secuestrada por Chrysalis, ya se vio entonces que él no servía para dirigir a las fuerzas militares, no sé por qué le dejamos seguir activo militarmente después de aquello, deberíamos haberle expulsado del ejército o rebajarle a soldado raso pero no lo hicimos, dejamos que continuase como comandante del ejército, fuimos unas estúpidas. Aparte Shining Armor no servía para mandar ni dirigir a nadie, tenía demasiadas ideas en la cabeza, ideologías tontas que ya he explicado previamente con el ejemplo de los bebes. Alguien con tantas tonterías en la cabeza no sirve para ejercer ningún tipo de liderazgo. Además ¿Por qué Shining quería salvar a los dragones? No tiene lógica puesto que no tenía ningún vínculo con ellos; yo podría entender que se hubiese limitado a ayudar a Spike, que fue su hermano adoptivo pero… ¿Al resto? ¿Qué les debía Armor a esos dragones o ellos a él? Nada. Es más, Shining sabía que al ayudar a los dragones ponía en peligro a su hija entonces ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por sus ideales de igualdad? Entonces, si lo hizo por sus tontas ideas eso significa que valoraba más sus tontas ideologías que a su propia hija y familia, es decir que fue un egoísta.

El segundo error que se cometió fue permitir que una Cadence ejerciese la maternidad, era demasiado joven e inexperta y también inmadura. ¿Una niña educando a otra niña? Debimos estar locas por no haberla separado de su hija cuando nació. Skyla pudo ser educada durante sus primeros años en Canterlot y luego ir a un internado decente pero nooo, se la tuvo que quedar su madre ¿Y para qué? Para tratarla como a una mascota; para permitir que la niña se contagiase del idealismo absurdo de mi familia.

Otro error que se cometió fue no tomar ciertas medidas con los esclavos dragones. Se pudo en su momento cortarles las alas y hechizarles para que perdiesen su fuego. Para trabajar en las minas les bastaba con sus garras y sus músculos.

Tampoco debimos desafiar tan abiertamente a las demás naciones. Deberíamos haber pactado con Eomer y los otros líderes, al menos hasta haber acabado con los dragones. Con el tiempo hubiésemos puesto en su sitio a los changelings y las demás razas, pero de entrada debimos pactar.

Honestamente no me importa Spike pero quizás pudimos haber actuado de forma distinta con él. Haberle enseñado a odiar a los dragones, convertirle en un esclavizador de su raza y no en un esclavo.

Dicen que el Proyecto Eclipse fue tonto, no. Ese proyecto casi estuvo a punto de acabar con los dragones. Lo que fue tonto por mi parte fue no negociar con los otros líderes aunque fuese a espaldas de Celestia. En realidad ya hace tiempo que la superé, ahora yo soy la maestra, ella tiene varios miles de años pero fui yo quien diseñó el Proyecto Eclipse, lo que demuestra que la edad no es sinónimo de experiencia. Algún día yo seré la princesa regente y no esa inútil que ni siguiera es capaz de elegir a un jefe militar decente.

En conclusión. Spike no nos venció. Nos derrotamos a nosotras mismas por no tomar a tiempo las decisiones adecuadas. Como dije antes **"A** **una gran nación no la destruyen las agresiones externas, es debilitada por los conflictos internos", **y esos conflictos los habíamos provocado las otras princesas y yo.

* * *

**EN LA CIUDAD  
**En uno de los barrios de Canterlot se encontraba una taberna, en cuyo interior había varios ponis bebiendo.

—¡Ponme otra!

—¿Otra? Es la tercera cerveza.

El aludido no respondió sino que se limitó a dejar unos cuantos bits sobre el mostrador.

—¡Marchando unaaa de bebidaa!

El cliente cogió su jarra y comenzó a apurarla.

—Esos dragones. ¡Malditos! Destruyeron mi casa durante la batalla de Canterlot (bebió otro trago) Mi esposa y mi hija… ya no están conmigo. (Otro trago) Mi pequeña solo tenía 5 años, ni siguiera llego a convertirse en adolescente.

Otro cliente se acercó al bebedor. Aquí cambiaré un momento el formato.

Cliente 2: Esas lagartijas quieren hacernos creer que nos dejaran tranquilos, seguro, por eso han secuestrado a las princesas.

Cliente 3:¿Oísteis los rumores sobre la princesa Skyla? Dicen que les apoya.

Cliente 4: Yo oí que mantiene relaciones con esas lagartijas y que su madre se pudre en una celda.

Cliente 1 o bebedor: No creo que esos rumores sobre la joven Skyla sean ciertos, pero si son verdad entonces merecería morir por traidora.

Cliente 2: Habría que saber si es culpable o no, si lo es…

* * *

**En otro lugar de la ciudad.**

**ROSE PETAL  
**Le prometí a mi madre dejar de prostituirme para salir adelante. Por ahora ella, mi hermanito y yo nos apañaríamos con los víveres que repartió "La Unión" y con lo que yo había ganado ofreciendo mi cuerpo. Mi madre quería que fuese al médico a revisarme, decía que podría haber contagiado algo debido a mi antiguo oficio, pero de momento no me revisé. Había entrado a servir en casa de una aristócrata, o al menos durante dos días porque al tercero me dijo que había oído que una servidora era una guarra que vendía su cuerpo y no me quería seguir viendo, así que me despidió. Intenté entrar de criada en otras casas pero me rechazaron por lo mismo. También había intentado entrar de aprendiza en una pastelería pero me rechazaron por no tener experiencia ni tampoco ningún título de formación gastronómica. Dolorosos recuerdos venían a mi mente, en los cuales me humillaba y ofrecía mi cuerpo por dinero, pero los más dolorosos eran los de mi último cliente, Diamond Avarice, con él había ganado más dinero que con cualquier otro pero me trataba como a una basura; la mayoría de la gente se conformaban con echar un polvo y ya está pero él no, él no paraba de recordarme que era un puta que vendía su cuerpo por dinero; incluso me ofreció participar en una orgia suya en donde me aseguró que me pagaría bastante.

**FLASHBACK  
**_Frente a la joven había un semental unicornio sudoroso. Él debió de tener al menos 20 o más años que ella, poseía un pelaje azul oscuro, crines verde hierba y ojos marrones, su cutie mark era un rubí._

—_Si te interesa dentro de 5 días celebraré aquí una fiesta nocturna. Habrá otras zorritas como tú._

—_¿Y?_

—_Si eres sumisa y no te quejas del trato recibido en una noche podrías ganar bastante. _

—_¿Quiere que me entregue a infinitas vejaciones?_

—_Es lo que hacen las chicas como tú. La única diferencia es que mis invitados no son chusma callejera. Estamos hablando de algunos de los unicornios más ricos de Canterlot._

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

No acepté el encargo por petición de mi madre, aunque aun dudaba si fue la mejor o la peor decisión posible. Por el momento mi familia y yo nos estábamos manteniendo con algunas antiguas ayudas que repartió "La Unión" y con lo que yo había ganado. Mi madre en un momento de locura quiso deshacerse del dinero, dijo que el fruto de mi sufrimiento y por supuesto se lo impedí. Claro que era el fruto de mis continuas humillaciones y por eso no iba a renunciar a él teniendo en cuenta todo lo que tuve que sufrir para ganarlo. Si no hacíamos gastos superfluos y nos administrábamos bien aguantaríamos un par de meses; después de eso si no conseguía pronto un empleo tendría que volver a... ¡NO! No quería volver a hacerlo, no quería pasar otra vez por aquella situación. Decidí tragarme el orgullo e intentar algo casi tan humillante como venderme, casi, pedir trabajo en alguna casa que perteneciese a una de las razas de "La Unión".

**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE  
**A pesar de que _"La Unión"_ había mostrado una cierta clemencia con los vencidos, los ponis no les veían con buenos ojos. Físicamente eran sus conquistadores y mantenían retenidas a sus princesas, cargos imperdonables para la mayor parte del pueblo equino, especialmente en la capital de Canterlot.

No estaba prohibido que los ponis trabajasen para una de las razas vencedoras de la guerra, pero estaba muy mal visto e incluso podía llegar a ser motivo de discriminación social. Trabajar para los vencedores equivalía según la opinión pública a apoyar a los vencedores, y eso para muchas personas era un signo de traición hacia Equestria.

* * *

**SKYLA  
**Me encontraba leyendo cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de mi habitación, entró Heron que traía una cara muy seria.

—Buenos días.

—Hola—respondí sin ganas.

—Solo venía a decirte que dentro de una semana nos iremos al reino de los dragones, ya sabes para qué. Espero que hayas aprendido algún hechizo de utilidad.

—Sí, sí. Me comprometí que ayudaría y lo haré. ¿A qué viene esa mirada? Adivino, no quieres que vaya.

—Y no soy la única. Varios soldados se han quejado a Spike por el mero hecho de que quiere llevarte, igualmente Marcus y yo también hemos recibido quejas.

—¿En serio? ¿O sea que la cúpula de La Unión tiene problemas para controlar a sus soldados? Que gracia.

Heron me miró con furia.

_«Que paciencia se necesita con esta niña»_

—Créeme. Si no fuese por la protección de tu tío entonces ya habrías aprendido modales. Los otros líderes se fueron de Canterlot frustrados por no poderte castigar como a las otras princesas.

—Y a mí todo eso me tiene que importar porque…

—Porque no eres más que una desagradecida con tu tío y con todos nosotros. Empiezo a estar harto de tu aptitud, niña. La pagas con Spike porque en el fondo sabes que él no va a tomar represalias contra ti, y eres una cobarde que no se atreve a enfrentar a las otras princesas, que son quienes te han maltratado.

—Tú no sabes nada de mí.

—Lo suficiente para saber que utilizas al pobre Spike para desahogarte por todo lo que has sufrido en los cascos de tu familia.

Levante el casco instintivamente queriendo darle una bofetada a esa insolente pero…

—¡BAJA EL CASCO O ME VERÁS ENFADADA DE VERDAD!

Baje el casco mirando temerosa a esa cebra. Vi como ella se marchaba de la habitación dando un portazo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 11.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Una reflexión por parte de Twilight sobre por qué perdieron la guerra. ¿Qué les pareció?

Por fin el asqueroso aristócrata y la joven terrestre tienen nombres, los cuales fueron propuestos por Silverwolf850.

Quería que por fin Rose Petal dejase la prostitución y empezase desde cero, pero no podía ser todo tan fácil. A partir de ahora la chica tendrá que dedicarse a otra cosa si quiere sobrevivir. Puede que alguno se pregunte ¿Para qué metí a Rose en esta historia? Pues lo terminaran sabiendo.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	12. CAPÍTULO 12: SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA

_Hola, bronies y lectores._

_Una mala noticia._

_Estaré un tiempo sin publicar. Esto se debe a que ahora estoy trabajando y también preparando una oposición. Por ello ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como hasta ahora. Seguiré leyendo sus fanfis aunque dejaré menos reviews, algunos sí pero menos._

_Ahora disfruten del fic._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12  
****SENTIMIENTO DE CULPA**

**SKYLA  
**Habían pasado dos días desde que Heron vino a verme. Me encontraba en mi habitación pensando en si lo que dijo era verdad o solo intentaba molestarme. ¿Había sido injusta con Spike? Mmm. Eso era discutible. Él provocó la muerte de mi padre porque aunque asumiese que mi progenitor murió por accidente seguía siendo cierto que Spike no logró protegerlo a él ni tampoco a mis abuelos, asique el señor dragón seguía siendo culpable. Aunque por otro lado Heron tenía parte de razón, yo era la única de las princesas que no fui torturada y dieron una habitación en vez de estar en una mazmorra, asique supongo que Spike me protegía de "La Unión". ¿Era injusta con este último? Quizás sí pero ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Olvidar y perdonar? No es que quisiese o no hacerlo, es que físicamente no podía olvidar y por tanto tampoco disculpar. Tampoco pensaba indultar a mi madre, ella había venido a verme ayer pero simplemente la ignoré, curiosamente una de las soldados cebra me dijo que había tratado a mi progenitora como a una basura, pues igual que ésta última a mí durante toda mi vida.

**SPIKE  
**Faltaban pocos días para viajar al reino de los dragones, o lo que quedase de él. Me preguntaba qué se habría conservado, quizás nada. También me hacía la pregunta de si era lógico o no querer recuperar y reparar una tierra en donde supuestamente ya no vivía nadie y estaba desbastada. Me había llegado un comunicado de Eomer, me pedía que los changelings no siguiesen trabajando en las minas a menos que parte de sus recursos fuesen a parar a su país, le respondí que los changelings mineros no fueron nombrados por mí sino que eran voluntarios, también le recordé que él ya se había llevado su botín.

* * *

**EN CHANGELOPOLIS**

**NARRADOR OMNISCIENTE  
**Eomer se encontraba en el salón principal del castillo desayunando cuando entró un soldado cuadrándose ante él.

—Majestad, ha llegado la información que pedisteis.

—¡Por fin! Mis contactos en Canterlot han servido para algo.

—Pero… si Spike y los otros líderes se enteran de que les espiáis…

—No es a ellos. Es a esos ponis.

—… Pero… en este caso…

—Márchate.

—Señor…

—¡LARGO!

—Sí, señor.

—Y cierra al salir.

El soldado se marchó.

Eomer abrió el sobre que le habían dado y empezó a leer los documentos, se trataban de una serie de escritos más una fotografía.

_«Veamos… ¿Quién es ese oficial de mi ejército que incita a mis soldados a trabajar en las minas cuyos bienes no van a parar aquí?...»_

El changeling seguía leyendo. De pronto abrió los ojos como platos.

_«!NO! ¡NO PUEDE SER! Él no ha podido… Se retiró del ejército. ¿O no? Eso significaría que madre lo readmitió. Pero… yo lo habría notado. Habría notado su presencia, la presencia de… Madre ascendió a oficiales a varios soldados rasos la semana antes de su muerte. ¿Él fue uno de ellos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? Asique… ahora él ayuda a Spike…»_

Eomer fue hasta su dormitorio donde sacó de un cajón una fotografía. En la foto se veía a Chrysalis con un pequeño bebe entre los cascos, su único hijo. Al lado de la yegua había un changeling de lomo gris perla, ojos marrones y crines rojas. Eomer acarició el rostro de dicho semental.

—Padre, madre…

Seguidamente en la imagen se veía a un segundo changeling varón junto al marido de Chrysalis, y mirando fijamente al niño. Eomer miró su rostro. Era un changeling con los ojos gris claro, alas moradas, crines marrón oscuro casi negras.

—¿Acaso tú…? Te creí desaparecido. Eras el único, aparte de mi padre, en quien mi madre confiaba. Creo que incluso confiaba más en ti que en mí. A mí me consideraba inmaduro, me quería pero según ella no sabía ser paciente y reflexivo.

_«Asique… ¿Pretendes regañarme otra vez? Ya no soy un niño, soy tu rey. Tú tendrás que obedecerme quieras o no. Y mi orden será que abandones esas minas»_

Eomer fue a su escritorio y comenzó a redactar una carta.

—¡Guardias!

Se presentaron de pronto 4 soldados sin ni siguiera llamar a la puerta.

—Lleven esta orden a Canterlot. Todos los changelings que trabajen en sus minas deben abandonarlas inmediatamente, además el oficial al mando debe ser arrestado y traído ante mi presencia.

—Pero… majestad, eso no gustará al comandante Spike, él…

—Él no es vuestro rey, yo sí.

—Pero…

—Ni peros ni peras. ¡Antes del anochecer quiero a ese tipo ante mí! ¡¿ENTENDIDOOOO?!

—Sí, sí señor.

—Pues largó. Ya os estáis tardando.

Los soldados se marcharon cabizbajos cerrando tras de sí. Al salir de la instancia comenzaron a hablar entre ellos.

—Antes no era así.

—De un tiempo a esta parte cada vez tiene peor genio.

—Nuestros compañeros de Canterlot solo ayudan a Spike. ¿Y el rey reacciona así? Es patético.

—¿Dónde está el rey Eomer que levantó este país después de muerte de su madre? ¿Y el que nos dirigió durante la batalla de Canterlot? Ese de ahí adentro no es Eomer, solo es un niñato.

* * *

**EN EL REINO CEBRA  
**Perséfone se encontraba en unas termas en compañía de una cebra anciano. El semental tenía el lomo verde con rayas naranja claro, ojos rojos y pelo verde oscuro con mechones naranja fuerte, respondía por Crimson White y era el hermano de Heron, a quien galadriel y el consejo de ancianos le habían pedido que cuidase de la dragona.

**Pueden ver la imagen de Crimson en mi deviart.**

—Aun estás tensa. Relájate. Deja que el calor y este lugar te tranquilicen.

—Lo siento, Crimson. No puedo evitar sentirme mal por Spike.

—Ya lo hemos hablado. No le fallaste, Perséfone.

—¿Y por qué siento que fui injusta con él? Debí apoyarle ante los líderes.

—Eso fue porque tu ira contra los ponis nubló tu alma y tu juicio.

—Le vi en el entierro de su madre y hermano, apenas nos dirigimos la palabra. Después de cómo le traté me costó incluso mirarle a la cara.

—¿Él te reprochó algo?

—No, no lo hizo. No obtuve ningún reproche de su parte.

—¿Crees que te ha perdonado?

—Creo… que sí. Pero… ¿Y yo? No sé si pueda superar todo esto incluso con su ayuda y la del consejo. Aun tengo rencor hacía los ponis, mucho rencor.

—Es bueno que lo admitas. Con esfuerzo y tiempo lo superarás.

* * *

**EN CANTERLOT  
**Spike se encontraba en su habitación mirando una foto de Marcus, Perséfone y él.

**SPIKE  
**Desde la marcha de Perséfone no había pasado un solo día en que no pensase en ella. La pobrecilla tuvo que irse con las cebras para intentar superar sus traumas de la guerra. ¿Y por qué? Porque yo era un inútil que no supe cuidar de ella, de mi amiga. La pobrecilla quedo afectada después de la batalla de Canterlot ¿Y qué hice yo? ¿La ayude? No ¿La mime? Tampoco. En su lugar la presioné con los asuntos de "La Unión", la política y los acuerdos de paz. La presione sin tener en cuenta su malestar ni su estado de ánimo. Una prueba más de que yo era un imbécil egoísta e inútil. No salvé a mis padres, no salvé a mi hermano, no evité que mi sobrina fuese maltratada, y para rematar traté como a una basura a quien posiblemente era o hubiese podido ser el amor de mi vida. Miré aquella foto mientras acariciaba el rostro de mi mejor amiga.

_«No supe decirte apenas nada durante el entierro. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Perdóname»_

Skyla me odiaba. ¿Y qué? Eso era justo lo que me merecía, su rencor y su odio ¿Por qué no? Yo también estaba comenzando a sentir rencor contra mí mismo. No fui capaz de proteger a todas aquellas personas que habían sido importantes para mí. Mi hermana, que en su día era una niña inocente y dulce, desapareció; en su lugar no quedaba nada más que una psicópata; mi cuñada era otra criminal; mi sobrina seguía viva pero fue maltratada y se quedo huérfana, mi hermano y mis padres murieron. Perséfone fue maltratada por… por… por mí. Pude haber actuado de forma diferente con ella, pude haber estado a su lado, consolarla, apoyarla… pero no lo hice. ¿Por qué no lo hice?

De pronto Spike comenzó a destrozar la habitación lleno de ira contra si mismo.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO SAQUÉ A MIS PADRES DE CANTERLOT?! (Volcó y destrozó la cama)

—¡¿POR QUÉ NO RESCATÉ A SKYLA Y A SHINING DE LOS PRETORIANOS?! (Destrozó el armario de un coletazo)

—¿POR QUÉ NO CUIDE DE PERSÉFONE? ¿POR QUÉ LA DI LA ESPALDA CUANDO ELLA MÁS ME NECESITABA? (Destrozó una mesa)

No sé por qué pero me arrodillé mientras respiraba de forma agitada e incluso tenía flato.

—¿POR QUÉ FUI TAN NECIO DE NO PROTEGER A MI GENTE? ¿POOOOOOOOOOOOOR QUEEEEEEÉ?

* * *

**En la ciudad.**

Parada frente al portal de una gran mansión se encontraba una terrestre naranja, de crines marrones, ojos azulados, un lazo amarillo en el pelo y una cutie mark con forma de rosa roja, respondía por Rose Petal; frente a ella había una aristócrata anciana.

—Buenos días, señora—la joven hizo una reverencia. Venía a ver si…

—Olvídalo.

—¿Qué?

—Todo el mundo sabe a qué te dedicas, niña. Mi casa no es un burdel y aquí no se admite a chicas como tú.

—¿Qué? No. Se equivoca. Vine a ofrecerme como criada a tiempo parcial.

—¿En serio? ¿Además de echar polvos flotas el polvo?

—Señora, por favor…

—¿Quieres un consejo? Lárgate de Canterlot. Dudo que nadie te contrate en esta ciudad, salvo para… ya sabes qué.

La noble cerró la puerta de un portazo.

**NARRADOR PROTAGONISTA POR ROSE PETAL  
**Esa ya era la sexta casa donde me rechazaban. Por el momento mi familia y yo estábamos viviendo más o menos estables gracias a las ayudas que repartió "La Unión" y a lo que yo había ganado trabajando con mi cuerpo. Intenté abrir de nuevo la antigua floristería de mi madre pero ya no había nadie que nos comprase flores. Cuando estaba a punto de irme a tocar a la séptima casa alguien me llamó detrás de mí, me volví y abrí los ojos como platos al ver que se trataba de Avarice.

—Buenos días, mascota.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—¿Bueno… solo vine a ver cómo te iba sin mí.

—¿Me estaba siguiendo?

—No, no directamente. Mis muchachos se encargan de seguir a quienes les ordenó, simplemente remato la faena.

—¿Qué quiere de mí?

—Hacerte ver la verdad.

—¿La verdad?

—Sí. La verdad es que eres una puta y siempre lo serás, hagas lo que hagas no podrás escapar de ofrecerte a otros, tarde o temprano sucumbirás. La única diferencia es que puedes intentar ser una zorra de lujo que pesque peces gordos; o una puta de barrio que se acueste con quien sea.

—Se equivoca. Ya no me dedico a eso y nunca más lo haré.

—No tienes más opción. Hice correr la voz de quien eres y a qué te dedicas. Nadie te contratará en esta ciudad.

—¿Qué? Entonces… por eso esa señora dijo…

—Así es. Por eso lo dijo.

—…

—Vuelve conmigo. Te conseguiré clientes y entre ellos y yo te pagaremos bien por tus servicios. Serán gente de clase y sanos. Incluso si quieres puedo encargarme de que te hagan revisiones mensuales para asegurarnos de que no te contagias de nada.

—¿Por qué está tan interesado en mí? Seguro que en Canterlot hay otras chicas aparte de una servidora.

—Sí y no. Hay otras pero no muchas con tu gracia e inocencia.

—¿No se le ha ocurrido pensar que podría contagiarme de alguien y trasmitírselo a usted?

—Por eso habrá que revisarte primero.

—Déjeme en paz.

—Como quieras, por ahora me voy. Cuando se te acabe el dinero que ganaste no tendrás más remedio que ser mía o irte fuera de Canterlot. No tengo necesidad de obligarte a nada directamente, no necesito usar la violencia. Me bastará con que a tu madre y a ti no os contraten en ningún sitio, con que vuestra tienda no venda nada, con que tu hermanito no sea aceptado en ninguna guardería de esta ciudad… Mientras no seas mía tu familia y tú seréis un trió de repudiados por todo el mundo.

—… Es un farol.

—¿En serio? Esta ha sido la sexta casa donde no te han contratado.

—…

—Bueno… Adiós, niña.

Ese miserable se marchó dejándome muy intimidada.

* * *

**Horas después, en las minas.  
**Los changelings estaban trabajando cuando se presentó un capitán acompañado de varios soldados. El oficial ordenó a todos que se detuvieran.

—¿Dónde está el teniente Kurt?

Uno de los mineros se adelantó.

—Señor, teniente Kurt a sus órdenes.

—Muy bien. Queda arrestado por orden de su majestad el rey Eomer.

—¿Qué?

—Aquí tiene la orden de detención—le entregó una misiva—Puede acompañarnos de buen grado o por la fuerza, tenemos ordenes de llevarle ante la presencia del rey. Todos los demás fuera de la mina, los trabajos quedan suspendidos para nosotros hasta nuevo aviso.

—Prefiero irme de buen grado.

—Es lo mejor.

Los mineros se veían indignaros.

—_¡Es un escándalo!_

—_¡Una vergüenza!_

—_¿Bajo qué cargos lo arrestan?_

Algunos ya estaban a punto de levantarse para apoyar al teniente aunque fuese armados con picos y palas mientras que los soldados del capitán se pusieron a la defensiva, aunque a ellos tampoco les gustaba este arresto, pero Kurt no lo consistió que ambos bandos peleasen.

—¡FIRMES!—intervino el detenido mirando a los mineros quienes se cuadraron—Si el rey quiere verme he de ir, abandonen la mina y no peleen contra sus hermanos.

—Señor, sí señor.

_«Increíble. Había oído hablar de su popularidad pero esto… Incluso siendo arrestado los soldados le siguen» _pensó el capitán mientras le ponía unas esposas al detenido.

Tres horas después Kurt llegó esposado al salón del trono del rey Eomer, presentándose ante este último. El rey miró fijamente al detenido.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 12.

* * *

_¿Quién es exactamente Kurt? ¿Cuál es su relación con Eomer? _

_¿A Crimson White le gustará su OC cebra?_

_¿Avaricie recibirá su merecido? _

_¿Dejaré alguna vez de hacer estas preguntas?_

No se pierdan el próximo episodio.

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Perséfone y Spike sienten que fueron injustos el uno con el otro, y lo peor es que ninguno de los dos sabe lo que el otro siente.

Spike siente que le falló a su familia, pobre.

Al principio tenía pensado que Avaricie secuestrase a Rose, o que la obligase por la fuerza a entregarse a él. Pero luego pensé en prescindir de la violencia física y emplear otros métodos.

Hice que Crimson apareciese en el fic, aunque no tendrá tanto papel como su hermana. De hecho, no sé si volverá a aparecer, bueno… sí, volverá a aparecer.

Como dije en la introducción estaré un tiempo sin publicar y dejaré menos reviews, esto es debido a mi nuevo trabajo más la preparatoria de mis oposiciones.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	13. CAPÍTULO 13: LA VERDAD SOBRE KURT

**CAPÍTULO 13.  
****LA VERDAD SOBRE KURT**

Tres horas después Kurt llegó esposado al salón del trono del rey Eomer, presentándose ante este último. El rey miró fijamente al detenido, quien a su vez le devolvió la mirara con una aptitud muy firme.

—Desatarle y dejadnos a solas.

—Pero Majestad…

—¿Qué? ¿Otra vez van a poner pegas a lo que yo diga? Soltarle y largaos de una vez.

Los soldados liberaron al detenido y le dejaron a solas con el rey.

Una vez a solas ambos volvieron a mirarse fijamente, durante unos instantes ninguno de los dos dijo nada, únicamente se observaban mutuamente. Fue Kurt el primero en hablar.

—¿Me lo parece a mí o no eres muy amable con tus soldados?

—Tienes mucha cara de decir eso después de que te fuiste dejándonos solos a mi madre y a mí.

—No fui del todo. Me retiré temporalmente del ejército porque ya no soportaba el conflicto contra Equestria. Mi familia murió en esa guerra al igual que miles de ambos bandos. Celestia nos arrastró a una guerra entre nosotros y Equestria _(Ver capítulo 14 de Tinieblas del pesare)_

—Abandonaste el ejército pero sigues siendo teniente. ¿No te parece curioso?

—Porque cuando comenzó la tragedia del Proyecto Eclipse me reincorporé, aun conocía a algunos oficiales. Ya era teniente antes de retirarme, conseguí el rango durante la primera guerra contra Equestria, esta ha sido la segunda.

—A eso lo llamo enchufe.

—Ya, y yo al comportamiento de vuestra majestad le llamo niñería.

—¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!—el rey se encaró con Kurt.

—¿No es así? Vuestra madre se avergonzaría de vuestra conducta.

Eomer hizo brillar su cuerno levitando al teniente y haciéndolo estrellar contra el suelo.

—¡NO TE ATREVAS A MENCIONAR A MI MADRE, TRAIDOR! ¡Tú eras su guardaespaldas pero la abandonaste.

Kurt se levantó un poco dolorido pero su mirada era desafiante.

—Jamás la abandoné. Hablé con ella y me dio permiso para irme. Ella supo entender que después de perder a mi esposa embarazada y a mi hijo ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Vos ya erais mayor de edad.

—¿Mi madre te dio permiso para irte? No lo creo.

—Si ella estuviese viva podría confirmarlo.

—Pero está muerta. ¿Verdad? ¡Qué casualidad!

—¿Y vos qué?

—¿Perdón?

—Decís que yo me marché pero… ¿Qué hay de vos? Traicionaste a Galadriel.

—¿De qué hablas?

—La suma matriarca nos ayudo durante lo sucedido con el Proyecto Eclipse y durante la batalla de Canterlot.

—Sí. ¿Y?

—Y cuando ella quiso tomar medidas para pacificar Equestria su majestad no la apoyó, le disteis la espalda. Traicionasteis su confianza. Vuestros padres no hubiesen actuado de una manera tan indigna. Ellos no traicionarían a sus propios aliados.

—Te lo advierto. Si vuelves a mentar a mis padres…

—¡No insulto su memoria pero vos sí!

—¿Yo?

—Sí, usted. Años enteros de estudio, de formación militar… yo mismo os entrené en el manejo del combate cuerpo a cuerpo y en el uso de diferentes armas. ¿Y todo ese trabajo para qué? Para que su majestad traicione los ideales que se le dieron de mamar desde su cuna, para que vos deis la espalda a quienes nos ayudaron primero, las cebras; para que digáis _no_ a los intentos de Spike de pacificar Canterlot y Equestria…

—… Ahora ya no es momento para ideales. Mis padres murieron y tu familia también.

—… Asique todo se reduce a eso. A una mera venganza.

—Exacto. Venganza contra la misma nación que nos empujó a una guerra, o mejor dicho a dos porque ésta ha sido la segunda; venganza contra los asesinos de nuestras familias, contra los locos que llevaron a cabo el Proyecto Eclipse…

—A mi familia nunca le gustó que nuestro país entrase en una guerra, ellos eran pacíficos y querían vivir en paz.

—Eso es lo que queríamos todos pero esos ponis malditos ya nos han colado en dos guerras. Si por mi gusto fuese todo Canterlot hubiese ardido hasta los cimientos.

—¡¿QUEEEEÉ?!— Kurt no daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír—¿Seríais capaz de… de condenar a… inocentes?

—¿Inocentes? ¿Quiénes? ¿Los ponis civiles? Spike intento mostrarles la verdad pero ellos siguen siendo fieles a sus princesas, son culpables.

—Porque ellas siempre han mentido a su pueblo. Por favor, majestad, tiene que detener esto. Devuelva el botín que se llevo de Equestria y luego únase a Spike para pacificar Equestria.

—Parte de este botín ya se ha gastado en levantar este país. De todas formas no pienso cambiar de aptitud.

—Por favor…

— Tú tienes que elegir. ¿Estás conmigo o contra mí, "maestro"?

—Si tengo que elegir entonces elijo a Spike, no a ti.

—Como quieras. Debería mandar que te arrestasen pero… no lo haré, aunque solo sea porque fui tu alumno dejaré que te vayas. Pero de ahora de adelante considérate un civil a ti mismo, estas expulsado del ejército para siempre.

—Sí, señor.

_«Total, para lo que me importa…»_

—Regresa a Canterlot, no quiero verte aquí durante una buena temporada. Enviaré un aviso de tu expulsión a las unidades militares. Adiós, "alumno".

Kurt se retiró mientras Eomer le miraba con una mezcla de indignación y tristeza al mismo tiempo.

_«¿Qué hago? ¿Debería pedirle que vuelva? No, definitivamente no.» _pensó Eomer viendo como su antiguo mentor se alejaba. En el fondo el rey quería reconciliarse con su maestro pero aun era demasiado orgulloso para reconocerlo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 13

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Este capítulo fue muy breve. Unas 1000 palabras aproximadamente.

En principio este capítulo iba a ser más extenso. La idea original era que el episodio se dividiese en dos apartados. Primero la trama del teniente Kurt que vemos aquí; y segundo la familia de Rose Petal. Pero tras leerlo terminado me di cuenta de que Rose y su familia se merecían un capítulo independiente, solo para ellos, y ese será el tema del capítulo 14 que ya está empezado. El episodio 14 se denominará _"La familia Petal",_ estará dedicado exclusivamente a dicha familia y será un poco más extenso.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	14. CAPÍTULO 14: LA FAMILIA PETAL

**CAPÍTULO 14  
****LA FAMILIA PETAL**

**ROSE PETAL  
**Me levanté y lo primero que hice fue ayudar a mi hermanito a ducharse, sí, fue lo primero, antes incluso de asearme a mí misma. Él es aún muy chiquito para ducharse solo y mi madre estaba preparando los desayunos. Se trataba de un potrillo de 5 años, de pelaje verde con ojos azules y unas crines amarillas que yo le estaba lavando en aquel momento, pero el enano no dejaba de moverse.

—Aaaayy, boba.

—Si cerrases los ojos no se te metería jabón en ellos.

—Quiero que lo haga mami.

—Ella está ocupada.

—… ay, otra vez. ¡Eres tonta, suéltame!

En serio que el niño a veces es adorable pero otras es odioso. Él intentaba salir de la bañera mientras yo le sujetaba.

—¡Suéltame, suéltame! ¡Mamaaaaá! ¡MAMIIIIII!

De pronto entró mi madre corriendo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

—Mami, ayúdame. Mi hermana es mala conmigo.

Por supuesto mi madre me llamó la atención por asustar a mi hermano, no bastó que le explicase que solo le estaba duchando y él no cerraba los ojos.

—Tienes que ser más delicada con tu hermanito. Aun es pequeñito y hay que mimarle—mi madre se puso a acariciar al niño.

—Claro, madre.

—Mira, así…

Mi madre comenzó a duchar al niño. No sé cómo lo hacía pero mientras que con la boca sostenía la manguera de la ducha con el casco izquierdo le enjabonaba y el derecho lo ponía sobre sus ojos a modo de tope para que no se le metiese jabón en ellos. Cuando soltó la ducha y sacó al niño de la bañera le pregunté al respecto y ella me respondió _"Años de práctica, tesoro. He criado a dos hijos_".

Mi hermano me sacó la lengua.

—Porque mami es lista y tú no, boba.

—… Mamá. ¿No hueles a quemado?

—… ¡LOS HUEVOS! Sigue tú.

—¡Mami! Mami no te vayas. No me dejes solo con esta boba.

—Esta boba, o sea yo, te va a secar.

Eso fue lo que hice.

—¿Qué? ¿Has tenido un buen baño?

—Solo cuando ha venido mami.

—Eres muy desagradable.

—No, no lo soy. Tú eres boba y no me sabes duchar. Mami tiene razón, soy pequeñito y tienes que mimarme pero no me mimas, boba.

Mi hermano se marchó molesto. Me duché rápido y sin agua caliente dado que ésta solo duraba unos minutos y la había gastado toda el niño. Llegué al comedor para comer un huevo y un poco de fruta. Note que el huevo de mi madre y el mío estaban quemados, mientras que los del hermanito, a él le tocaron dos por falta de uno, tenían un aspecto delicioso. Miré a mi madre en silencio pero con una mirada de reproche y luego volví a mirar mi plato.

—Lo siento, hija. Los huevos se quemaron. Los de tu hermano los freí después de regresar a la cocina pero ya no quedaban más que esos dos, tendré que comprar más. El es chiquito y está en edad de crecer.

—Están deliciosos, gracias mami.

Oh sí, los suyos estaban deliciosos. Seis huevos camperos que yo misma había comprado con el dinero ganado en casa de cierto aristócrata miserable. Los dos primeros se los cenó mi hermano hacía ya tres días, otros dos se los estaba comiendo ahora, el quinto estaba quemado y se lo estaba comiendo mi madre y el sexto que también se había quemado me lo estaba comiendo yo. Pero así eran las cosas en mi casa; mi hermanito era el chiquitín de la familia asique la mayor parte de nuestros recursos, alimenticios o de otro tipo, iban a parar a él, mi madre y yo nos conformábamos con lo mínimo. En general yo aceptaba de buen grado este sistema, casi siempre, pero a veces me fastidiaba que fuesen así las cosas. En ese momento mi hermano cogió un plátano y comenzó a jugar con él, fingiendo que era un dirigible.

—Mira, mami. Es un digerible.

—Querrás decir dirigible—le respondí.

—Pues eso es lo que he dicho, boba. Digerible.

—Es dirigible.

—Pues eso, digerible.

—…

—Ayúdame a lavar los platos, hija.

—Sí.

—Pues como los lave igual de mal que a mí pobres platos—respondió mi hermano justo antes de empezar a comerse el plátano.

Me dieron ganas de darle un cachete a mi hermano, por cierto, creo que aun no he mencionado su nombre, se llama Sunflower Petal aunque yo le hubiese puesto _Cactus_ porque pincha. El caso es que me contuve y fui a la cocina con mi madre.

—No te disgustes por las tonterías del niño, Rose.

—Es mi hermanito pero no me respeta.

—Solo quiere llamar tu atención.

—Le quiero mucho pero a veces él…

—Es muy pequeño. Algún día entenderá todo lo que haces por él y por esta familia.

—Sí papá estuviese aquí... le… echó de menos.

—Yo también, tesoro.

Ambas nos abrazamos. Para mí mi madre, Orchid Petal, era la mejor mamá del mundo. Permanecimos así durante unos segundos pero luego le dije a mi madre que ella hiciese las camas mientras yo terminaba de fregar. Al poco de irse mi madre oí un grito a mi espalda que me asustó.

—Ah—se me calló un plato al suelo y enseguida escuché una risa a mi espalda, era el niñito ¿Cómo no?

—Ji, ji, ji, ji, ji, ji. Lo sabía. Ji, ji, ji. Eres boba y todo lo lavas mal. Ji, ji. Pobres platos. Ji, ji, ji, ji.

Me empezaba a poner nerviosa. Abrí el armario de los bártulos de limpieza y cogí la escoba y el recogedor para barrer aquel estropicio.

—¿No tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que venir a molestarme?—interrogué al enano mientras comenzaba a barrer.

—Mmm. Pues… mmm, en realidad no. Ji, ji, ji.

—Vete a freír rábanos, niño.

—Buena idea. Camarera, póngame unos rábanos fritos.

_«¿Y para que este impertinente comiese yo me he vendido?»_

Ofrecí mi cuerpo porque mi madre, mi hermano y yo pasábamos hambre y apenas teníamos recursos. ¿Y cuál era el resultado? De seis huevos que compré solo me comí uno y quemado, mi hermano me llamaba boba todo el tiempo, no se dejaba lavar por mí, me molestaba mientras fregaba los platos y se reía de mí en mi cara. Todo esto era el precio que pagaba tras haber ofrecido mi cuerpo y sobretodo mi flor a sementales.

—Ji, ji, ji. Mejor que lave mami los trastos, tú no sabes. Ni siguiera pudiste lavarme a mí.

—Ah. Por favor, vete a jugar. Tengo que terminar la cocina.

—¿Terminarla? ¿De lavarla o de romper los platos? Ji, ji, ji, ji. Venga, hermanilla, rompe otro, quiero verlo. Ji, ji, ji.

Miraba a ese impertinente con pura ira olvidándome de que era un niño pequeño y además mi hermano. El mocoso seguía riéndose en mi cara y yo cada vez estaba más harta de él. Además tenía hambre dado que solo había desayunado un huevo quemado y un zumo de naranja. Técnicamente todavía nos quedaban algunas provisiones, pero mientras mi hermano no entrase en una guardería y madre y yo consiguiésemos un trabajo debíamos racionar la comida de cara al futuro, así lo habíamos acordado entre ella y yo.

Estaba a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Vete a jugar.

Le di la espalda a mi hermano y me volví hacía el grifo. Aun quedaban algunos cacharros por fregar. En ese momento note un golpe en mi nuca. Me giré y vi de nuevo al enano y una bayeta de fregar en el suelo. Me palpe la nuca y vi que tenía jabón en ella, de lo que deduje que el impertinente me había tirado aquella bayeta.

—Eso por lavarme mal la cabeza.

—¡Márchate de una vez!

—¡No!

—¡YA ESTOY HARTAAAAA!

—¿Eeee?

De pronto me acerque a mi hermanito. Su mirada cambió de risa a miedo. No me contuve y le di una bofetada.

—Ah.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡No quiero que te me acerques ni que me hables! ¡FUERA!

Mi hermano comenzó a sollozar.

—Eres… eres… ¡ERES MALA CONMIGO! Buuuuaaaaaaa. ¡Mamiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Obviamente mi madre vino al escuchar los gritos de mi hermanito. Él se tiró a ella y la abrazó llorando a lágrima viva. Como siempre la mala del cuento era yo. ¿Cómo no?

—Sunflower, mi niño. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

—Es mala, mami… Mi hermana… es mala. Me ha pegado—respondió el mocoso enterrando la cabeza entre los cascos de mamá.

—¡Rose! ¡¿Es verdad?!

—Oh, por favor, solo le he dado un cachete. Me estaba volviendo loca.

—Pudiste haberme llamado. Me lo hubiese llevado si te estaba molestando. No puedes pegar a tu hermanito. Mira en qué estado se encuentra.

Lo cierto es que mi hermano no paraba de llorar e incluso al cabo de unos minutos comenzó a hiperventilarse, confieso que en ese momento me asusté. Una cosa era un lloriqueo y otra muy distinta una hiperventilación. Mi madre lo cargó sobre su lomo y se lo llevó a su cuarto.

—Ya hablaremos tú y yo, hija.

Quedé confusa ante lo que había pasado. No debí pegar a mi hermano. Aunque él fuese un grosero, un egoísta y una molestia no debí abofetearle. Mi madre tenía razón en que debí llamarla a ella. Decidí seguirlos a distancia pero sin que se dieran cuenta.

**SUNFLOWER PETAL  
**Después de que la tonta de mi hermana me pegase mi mami me cargó y me llevo a mi cuarto. Nos sentamos en la cama y ella me preguntó por qué La Boba me había pegado.

—Ella es tonta, mami. Rose es mala conmigo.

—No digas eso. Ella te quiere muchísimo. No tienes ni idea de todo lo que es capaz de soportar tu hermana por nosotros.

—No es verdad. Ella ya no juega conmigo.

—¿Eee?

—Antes, cuando estaba papá Rose jugaba conmigo. Jugábamos juntos, me leía cuantos, cantábamos canciones… ahora ya no hacemos esas cosas. Estos días ella apenas ha estado en casa porque según ella estaba ocupada en ese trabajo suyo de no sé qué… de… criada de alguien. ¿No?

—De doncella en una casa—respondió mi madre. Ella me había dicho que mi hermana estaba trabajando en una casa.

—Como sea. Ella ya no juega conmigo. Y cuando trato de que me haga caso se enfada y me grita, y ahora también me pega. Ella es mala, se ha vuelto mala.

—No digas eso. Tu hermana te quiere mucho y yo también pero ahora que papá no está… ahora todo es más difícil. Rose tuvo que ponerse a trabajar, ella hubiese preferido estar en casa contigo, con nosotros.

—Entonces ¿Por qué no pasa más tiempo? Incluso ahora que ya no está en esa casa sigue marchándose por las mañanas.

—Sí, para buscar otro trabajo. El mundo de los mayores es muy complicado, cariño.

—¡EL MUNDO DE LOS MAYORES ES UN ASCO!—después de ese grito me recosté sobre mi madre mientras volvía a sollozar—Yo quiero que las dos estéis conmigo, no me gusta cuando no estamos los tres juntos.

**ORCHID PETAL  
**Me sentía destrozada siendo testigo del estado de nerviosismo y frustración de mi pequeño. ¿Cómo era posible que las cosas hubiesen llegado tan lejos? Mi hija tuvo que ofrecerse a sementales y mi hijo, que no sabía nada, se sentía apenado porque su hermana ya no tenía tiempo para jugar con él.

—Mami, ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro, tesoro. Necesito ir al baño. ¿Está bien?

—Claro, mami. Ve.

Me encaminé al baño y cerré con cerrojo. Me senté en la tapa del retrete y comencé a llorar a escondidas y en silencio. Me sentía una inútil. Era una madre horrible que no había podido evitar el sufrimiento de sus hijos, ni tampoco que la relación entre ambos se torciese. Pero sabía que no podía mostrar flaqueza, no podía permitírmelo. Me lavé la cara y me eche un colirio del botiquín del baño para disimular la hinchazón de mis parpados. Tiré de la cisterna para disimular, como si verdaderamente hubiese orinado aunque no lo hice. Salí con paso firme hasta la habitación de mi hijo, al llegar me encontré con una imagen muy tierna. Mis dos hijos estaban sentados en la cama hablando entre ellos. Seguramente Rose había entrado en la habitación después de que yo me fuese al baño. Ellos al principio no notaron mi presencia y me aparté de la puerta, que estaba abierta, permaneciendo en el pasillo escuchándoles.

—Lo siento, hermanito.

—Yo también pero… es que no me haces caso.

—Si te hago caso pero… ahora estoy menos tiempo en casa.

—Eso a mí no me gusta. Quiero estar contigo y con mami, las quiero mucho y quiero que estemos los tres juntos.

—… Siento lo del bofetón. Es que… ya no es todo tan fácil como cuando estaba papá. Mamá y yo tenemos mucho trabajo.

—¿Y yo qué?

—Tú deberías estar en una guardería donde hicieras amigos de tu edad. ¿No te gustaría jugar con otros niños.

—Mmm, sí me gustaría. Sería lindo jugar con otros niños pero también quiero jugar contigo.

—Entonces, hagamos una cosa. Hoy no me moveré de casa y me quedaré jugando contigo a lo que tú quieras, pero me tienes que perdonar por lo del bofetón.

—Mmm, vale.

De pronto no se oía nada, me asome y vi a mis hijos abrazados entre ellos. Finalmente entré en la instancia.

—Hola, mami—mi pequeño saltó de la cama para saludarme—Rose vino después de que te fueras al baño.

—Hemos hecho las paces y hoy me quedaré en casa con mi hermanito.

—Me alegró mucho, hija. Estoy muy orgullosa de mis niños—nos abrazamos entre los tres— Ven un momento a ayudarme en el salón.

—Sí, mamá.

_«¿En el salón? Mmm. Ya van a hablar otra vez de cosas de mayores»_

Mi hija y yo nos dirigimos al salón donde cerré la puerta.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Nos oíste?

—¿Te refieres a la conversación entre el mi hermano y tú? Sí. Cuando empezó a hiperventilar me preocupé, estaba asustada y os seguí. Os escuché a escondidas. No sabía que él se sentía tan mal, en serio madre, soy una hermana horrible. Ni siguiera soy capaz de entender a Sunflowe. Es un niño pequeño y yo quiero que se comporte con un cierto grado de respeto y responsabilidad.

—No te atormentes, hija. Eres una gran hermana y lo has demostrado muchas veces, la última ahora en el dormitorio de tu hermanito. La inútil soy yo. Soy vuestra madre pero no he podido protegeros.

—¡No! No, por favor. No digas eso. Tú no eres ninguna inútil, mamá. Eres la mejor madre del mundo.

—Hija… yo… No sirvo para nada. No evité que tú… Tu hermano no te respeta aunque te quiera, eso también es mi culpa como madre.

—No digas esas cosas, madre. Si tú te hundes entonces ¿En quién nos apoyaremos nosotros? No. No puedes hablar así. No tienes derecho a pensar así de ti misma. No lo aceptaré, no aceptaré que te tortures a ti misma.

—¡Rose!

—¿Qué Rose ni que rábanos fritos? Para mí eres la mejor madre y quién diga lo contrario le suelto una bofetada pero una de las gordas, que la del enano era pequeña, injusta pero pequeña. Me puse a… "trabajar" por iniciativa propia, fue mi responsabilidad y no la tuya. Por la relación entre mi hermanito y yo me preocuparé también yo, es mi responsabilidad.

**SUNFLOWER PETAL  
**Me aburría de modo que decidí espirar a mi hermana y mi mami, ya había empezado a parlotear y yo me había perdido parte de su charla; eran bobas y siempre se ponían a hablar entre ellas sin que yo estuviese presente, cuando me quejaban siempre me decían _"Son cosas de mayores que no vas a entender ni te van a gustar"_, cosas de mayores, cosas de mayores... siempre con lo mismo, eran tontas por no contar conmigo para hablar de sus cosas, de modo que me puse a escuchar lo que decían. No entendía del todo de qué estaban hablando, pero mi mami decía que no era una buena mami y eso era mentira, mentira cochina. Era la mejor mami del mundo y mi hermana también lo sabía y se lo dijo, Rose le dijo a mi mami que era buena y que... ¿No se derrumbase? ¿Mi mami se iba a derrumbar como algunas casas de Canterlot? Mmm, ella no era una casa, otra prueba más de que mi hermana era boba, hablaba de mami como si fuese una casa y no era. Mi hermana empezó a decir más cosas raras, hablaba de ofrecer su flor. ¿Qué flor? ¿En nuestra tienda de flores ya no compraba nadie? Luego dijo algo sobre un noble y sobre una oferta que no había aceptado para acudir a una fiesta. ¿Fiesta? O sea debía de ser un cumpleaños. ¿Por qué no quería ir al cumpleaños de ese señor noble? Rose dijo que esa fiesta hubiese tenido que hacer… ¿de mascota? No teníamos ninguna mascota entonces ¿Le pidieron a Rose que comprase una mascota? A lo mejor era un regalo para noble que cumplía años. De nuevo mencionó su flor y dijo que se la hubiesen roto en aquella fiesta. ¿Por qué? ¿Al ese señor no le gustaban las flores y las rompía? Mi mami le hizo prometer a mi hermana que nunca más se ofrecería a nadie. ¿Ofrecer el qué? Seguramente se referirían a la mascota de antes y que Rose se la ofreciese al del cumpleaños. Y de nuevo otra vez mencionaron no sé qué flor ¿De qué flor hablaban? Debía de ser una flor muy linda porque no paraban de nombrarla, quizás fuese un tulipán porque a mami le gustan mucho, o puede que una rosa roja que son las preferidas de mi hermana. Me quedaba claro que yo era el único listo de mi familia, mi mami y mi hermana eran bobas. Se ponían a hablar de flores, mascotas, casas y cumpleaños y decían que a mí no me iban a gustar esas charlas. Entonces ya no aguante más y entré en el salón.

—Mami…

—¡Hijo!

—¡Hermano!

Vi que ambas mi miraban con una expresión rara.

—Tú eres muy buena mami. Y yo te quiero mucho, mucho y mucho—abracé a mi mamá.

—Gracias, cariño pero… ¿Nos oíste?

—Sí, dijisteis algo de una flor, de una mascota y de un cumpleaños de un señor noble.

_«Vendita inocencia»_ pensó Rose.

—Hijo, no está bien expiar a los demás y menos a la familia.

—Pero vosotras nunca me dejáis participar en vuestras conversaciones ¿Por qué? Decís que son cosas de mayores y luego os ponéis a hablar de flores y otros temas inocentes.

En ese momento mi madre y hermana se miraron entre ellas, luego me miraron a mí y de pronto me abrazaron entre los dos.

—No cambies nunca, hermanito. Aunque me vuelvas loca no cambies.

—…

—Eres muy buen niño. Estoy orgullosa de ti, de los dos.

En serio que eso me pillo de sorpresa pero fue una sorpresa linda.

* * *

**2 HORAS DESPUÉS**

**ORCHID PETAL  
**Mis hijos estaban en casa y aproveché para intentar conseguir un empleo ¿De qué? No lo sabía pero aunque fuese algo denigrante lo aceptaría si pagaban. Mis hijos ya habían sufrido bastante. Todo el tiempo que Rose estuvo vendiéndose (cosa que nunca seré de capaz de perdonarme a mí misma, debí evitarlo) yo había tratado de sacar adelante la tienda y matricular a mi hijo en una guardería, obviamente no había logrado ninguna de las dos cosas. Conocía a una persona que podía ayudarnos pero seguro que no querría, ella era una señora adinerada de la ciudad, no era aristócrata pero sí rica. Había trabajado en su día para ella como cocinera pero me despedí poco antes de casarme.

Llegue a la puerta de su casa y me habría una criada. Ella se interpuso delante de la puerta dejándome a mí fuera de la vivienda.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Ver a tu señora.

—Ella no espera hoy ninguna visita. Me lo hubiera dicho.

—Tengo que hablarle.

—Claro, claro. Desde la Batalla de Canterlot no dejan de venir pedigüeños.

—… Quiero que me contrate.

—Y yo quiero un aumento de sueldo y no me lo da. No siempre conseguimos lo que queremos.

—_¿Quién es, muchacha?—_se escuchó desde el interior dado que la puerta aun seguía abierta aunque la criada la bloquease.

—¡UNA MUERTA DE HAMBRE QUE QUIERE UN EMPLEO, SEÑORA!—gritó la doncella girándose al interior de la casa.

—SEÑORA. ¿SE ACUERDA DE MÍ? ¡SOY ORCHID PETAL!

—…

De pronto salió una yegua entrada en años de la casa. Se colocó unas lentes y me miró fijamente.

—Ah sí, te recuerdo. Eras mi cocinera pero decidiste irte para casarte con no sé quién.

—Señora. Vengo a pedirle incluso a suplicarle que me contrate. Ahora tengo dos hijos, necesito trabajar.

—Aquí con ésta—señaló a la criada pero está última ni siguiera se inmutó—Y otra inútil que tengo en la cocina ya poseo bastante personal. Además, tú te largaste porque te dio la gana.

—Por favor, se lo suplico… Tengo dos hijos y ahora soy viuda.

—No te he pedido que me cuentes tu vida, no tengo interés en saberla.

Me arrodille y la volví a rogar.

—Mmmm. Normalmente me gusta que me hagan la pelota. Ah. Haré una cosa… Pasa un momento, y tú seguro que tienes algo que hacer.

—Sí, señora—la criada se retiró.

Entre en la casa. Era un poco lujosa, con unas seis o siete habitaciones pero seguro que no se usaban ni la mitad. Cuando estuve trabajando allí solo se usaba el dormitorio principal y el salón-comedor. Fue en mi quinto año de trabajo en esta casa cuando conocí a quien sería mi futuro marido y padre de mis hijos; nuestro noviazgo es una larga historia pero para abreviar duro dos años, después me despedí, deje la pensión donde me alojaba y me fui a vivir con él a su casa, la misma en donde aún vivía con mis niños. Tres años después del matrimonió abrí una floristería en donde ya no compraba casi nadie, por aquellas fechas nació Rose y trece años después Sunflower. Al morir mi esposo la propiedad de la casa se dividió en dos, una parte a nombre de mis hijos y otra al mío. La tienda había pasado íntegramente a Rose pero ella no parecía interesada en dicho comercio y no podía culparla.

La señora y una servidora entramos en el salón, ella anotó algo en un papel y me lo dio.

—Ésta persona me debe un favor. Dile que vas de mi parte y pídele un trabajo para ti o tu hija. Esto es todo lo que te ofrezco.

No estaba en condiciones de regatear.

—Gracias.

Tome el papel y me fui de la casa. Al salir a la calle lo leí, era una dirección y un nombre. Esa persona era… ¡No! No podía ser cierto. Aquello debía de ser una maldita broma. ¡¿Diamond Avarice?! Rose me había hablado de él, sabía quién era, sabía lo que le había hecho a mi hija, a mi niña. No podía recurrir a él, incluso si accediera a ayudarnos seguro que no sería una ayuda desinteresada. No… no podía hacerle esto a mi hija, no otra vez. Solo había una salida, irnos de Canterlot. Abandonar esta ciudad, nuestra casa, la tienda… ¡Abandonarlo todo! Era mejor eso a… Hablaría con mis hijos, iba a ser duro pero era mejor marcharnos.

Volví a casa. Me encontré a mi hija sentada y leyendo en el sofá. Mi pequeño se había quedado dormidito encima de ella. Tenía el cuerpo apoyado en el sofá y la cabecita encima de los cascos traseros de su hermana a modo de almohada, sonreía. La imagen me resultó muy tierna.

—No quise moverlo. Se ve tan adorable cuando está dormido, más que cuando está despierto—Rose soltó una risita.

—Gracias Rose.

—…

—Nunca te podré agradecer lo suficiente todo lo que haces por nosotros. Tu hermano aun es pequeño y no entiende ciertas cosas pero cuando crezca él te llegará a admirarte mucho, y con razón.

—Madre…

—Déjame acabar. Sabes que ya no vendemos nada. He tratado de conseguir trabajo pero nadie me contrata. Esperaba que hoy me ayudasen pero no he obtenido nada. Creo… que debemos irnos.

—¿Irnos? ¿De Canterlot?

—Sí.

—Por fin.

—¿Cómo?

—Hace tiempo que quería irme, antes incluso de la Batalla de Canterlot. Desde la muerte de padre ya no me siendo atada a esta ciudad. No te lo dije antes porque temí lastímate.

—O sea que tú…

—Las grandes ciudades de Equestria están devastadas por la guerra, pero los pueblos pequeños casi no han sufrido apenas. Supongo que militarmente no se consideraban importantes.

—Mmm, mmm. Aaaaaah. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué hacéis ruido?

—¿Te hemos despertado, hermanito?

—Sí. Sois tontas y me despertáis aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Tus cascos son muy cómodos. Podría quedarme aquí tumbado unas horitas más.

—…

Mi hijo se había despertado pero aun seguía tumbado sobre su hermana.

—Tesoro. Nos vamos a ir.

Mi hijo se levantó del sofá.

—¿Ir a dónde, mami? ¿De fiesta?

—No, mi chiquitín. Irnos fuera de aquí, lejos de Canterlot.

—… ¿Lejos de aquí? ¿De esta casa?

—Sí, hermanito.

—Tú no te metas, boba. Estoy hablando con mami, no contigo.

_«Que paciencia se necesita»_ pensó Rose.

—Hijo. Tenemos que irnos.

—… ¿Irnos te hará contenta?

—¿Eeee?

—¿Si nos vamos serás feliz, mami?

—… Sí, hijo.

—Vale, pues nos vamos para que mami este contenta.

—Gracias, tesoro.

**ROSE PETAL  
**Durante los dos siguientes días aun permanecimos en la ciudad, estábamos preparándolo todo pero lo peor es que no nos decidíamos sobre a dónde ir. Mi madre y yo mirábamos detenidamente un mapa político de Equestria mientras tomábamos un café. En ese momento mi hermano que estaba jugando con una pelota la lanzo hacía nosotras, él dijo que no lo hizo aposta aunque creo que sí fue a propósito. La pelota tiro la taza de mi madre y su contenido se volcó encima de uno de los nombres del mapa aunque aun podía leerse. Entonces le dije a mi madre _"Creo que mi hermanito ya ha decidido por todos nosotros, mira el nombre marcado"_. Ella entonces me respondió _"De acuerdo. Tal vez sea una señal. Iremos a ese lugar"_. Y allí fuimos. Ese lugar subrayado mediante un café cortado se llamaba Ponyville.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 14

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores.

Quizás echen de menos a Spike, Perséfone y otros personajes. Volverán a aparecer pero este capítulo quise dedicarlo exclusivamente a la familia Petal.

Algunos me pedían que metiese el pueblo de Ponyville, de modo que intentaré darle un poco de caña. Aunque no creo que pueda trabajarlo mucho.

Los nombres de Sunflower Petal y Orchid Petal fueron sugeridos por Juanca29 y el diseño de Sunflower también fue propuesto por él.

Pueden ver los OC de la familia Petal en mi deviart.

Eso es todo por ahora.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


	15. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

**SPIKE POV  
**Pasaron seis años desde que se marcharon los lobos, cuatro y medio años antes Zaraki fue enterrado en el país de los dragones e iniciamos la reconstrucción de dicho país a la cual se sumó mi sobrina durante las primeras fases. Durante este tiempo "La Unión" que hasta entonces era solamente una alianza militar evolucionó en un régimen republicano. El primer paso de este régimen fue cuando el triunvirato de Canterlot formado por Heron, Marcus y yo formamos una unión política-económica entre los dragones y las cebras, esto sucedió unos seis meses después de La Batalla de Canterlot, al año siguiente a esta alianza se sumaron los grifos, dos años después los minotauros y tres meses después de ellos los changelings. El nombre de la república fue bastante discutido pero finalmente se llamó _**"Sion"**_ nombre dado a la antigua capital de los lobos, y lo que muchos no saben es que Sion originariamente estaba situado en los actuales terrenos de Ponyville. En la nueva república estaban agrupados por igual los dragones, las cebras, los changelings, los grifos y los minotauros. No se incluyó a los ponis, Galadriel, Heron, Marcus y yo quisimos incluirlos y en principio parecía que lo conseguiríamos pero tras la formación de **Las Cortes de Canterlot **no logramos obtener los apoyos suficientes. Al principio Las Cortes estaban divididas casi a la mitad entre los que apoyaban la propuesta de sumar a los equinos a la república y los que se oponían, entonces sucedió algo que dio fuerza a los opositores e hizo que la mayoría de los partidarios del sí se pasasen al bando del no. Uno de los aristócratas de Canterlot, Diamond Avaricie, fue denunciado por uno de sus vecinos y detenido; este miserable llevaba casi 3 años manteniendo secuestrada a una familia de terrestres, los Petal, formada por una madre, un potro y una adolescente; la chica había sido abusada e incluso prostituida por aquel miserable aunque milagrosamente su posterior revisión médica confirmó que no tenía sida ni ninguna otra enfermedad grave, al parecer la familia de terrestres era originaria de Canterlot pero poco después de terminar la guerra decidieron marcharse a Ponyville en busca de una nueva vida, a medio camino fueron emboscados y secuestrados por Avaricie y sus secuaces; actualmente la familia vive en dicho pueblo. Los partidarios de que los ponis no ingresasen en la república aprovecharon este suceso para argumentar que los equinos ni siguiera se respetaban entre ellos.

Al no ingresar los ponis en la república se les consideró ciudadanos de segundo grado. Se les mantuvieron sus derechos mínimos pero se les obligó a permanecer retenidos en sus ciudades de origen bajo extrema vigilancia. Esta medida al principio dio muchos problemas e incluso tuvo que modificarse un poco después de su aprobación. Hubo varios matrimonios en donde cada uno de los padres era originario de una ciudad, lo que hizo que en muchos casos algunos cónyuges e incluso padres e hijos fuesen separados. El caso que más polémica levantó fue el de una yegua pegaso de Cloudsdale que le quitaron temporalmente a su hijo de tan solo tres meses por haber nacido en Manehattan a donde fue enviado el bebe, para más complicación la madre era viuda; no fue un caso único dado que hubo varias familias separadas pero sí fue el caso que más malestar generó en Las Cortes. Incluso Eomer, quien en su momento lideró la oposición de que los ponis no entrasen en la república, reconoció que separar a las familias era una gran crueldad, lo cual si se piensa no resulta raro dado que Eomer era huérfano asique podía ponerse en el lugar de aquellos niños. Se hicieron modificaciones en la ley para permitir que las familias volviesen a reunirse, tras la reunificación se concedió a los equinos un plazo de 6 meses para que ellos eligiesen donde deseaban empadronarse, una vez empatronados no habría vuelta atrás, y una vez finalizado el plazo los que no hubiesen elegido su ciudad de residencia permanecerían en sus ciudades de origen. Otro problema de esta norma fue el caso de **la educación** porque todas las universidades de Equestria están repartidas entre Canterlot, Manehattan, Cloudsdale y Los Pegasus y por tanto los ponis no nacidos en estas ciudades no hubiesen tenido derecho a la enseñanza universitaria; para solucionar esto sin levantar el veto Heron y yo propusimos que los gobiernos locales de cada cuidad controlasen y supervisasen la salida de estudiantes a las universidades mediante permisos académicos temporales controlados por la república. Otro problema fue el **sistema sanitario**, básicamente había hospitales en todas las ciudades pero no todos tenían los mismos recursos. La república enviaba medicamentos a los pueblos más pequeños; pero algunas enfermedades como el cáncer o el sida solo se trataban en Canterlot y en Manehattan, por lo que también hubo que autorizar algunos traslados de enfermos entre ciudades por motivo médicos mediante el mismo sistema que el caso de los estudiantes. Finalmente también se planteó la posibilidad de traslados por asuntos propios como la muerte de un familiar, aunque de estos se concedieron relativamente pocos durante los 300 años que los ponis estuvieron fuera de la república. Sin embargo, este régimen no fue igual de duro en todas las ciudades. Canterlot fue la ciudad donde estas sanciones se aplicaron con mayor severidad porque había sido el lugar que más apoyó en su día a Celestia y las otras princesas, aparte de concentrar a una gran parte de la nobleza equestriana la cual había adquirido muy mala fama desde el caso de Avaricie, no todos los aristócratas eran igual de malvados pero no se hicieron demasiadas distinciones. De hecho, durante los primeros 20 años de la república se tomaron fuertes represalias contra la nobleza equina, se les expropiaron sus empresas que pasaron a pertenecer al Estado, se les retiraron la mayor parte de sus propiedades, y se les prohibió participar en ninguna asociación, curiosamente estas medidas no se aplicaron a las clases medias y bajas. La segunda ciudad en donde se puso más severidad fue Manehattan.

De los más de 218.400 permisos por asuntos propios que se concedieron durante los 3 siglos que los ponis no formaron parte de la república solamente un 3% se concedieron en Canterlot y un 5% en Manehattan. Las demás ciudades y en especial los pueblos más pequeños no tuvieron un régimen tan represor. Por mi parte hubiese querido excluir a Ponyville pero no podía mostrarme tan parcial.

Logré la custodia de Skyla a los cuatro años después de la guerra, pero ella se negó a vivir conmigo. Seguí intentándolo y conseguí una reconciliación parcial a los seis años, ella acabo diciéndome que no me odiaba pero tampoco se olvidaba de que yo no evité la muerte de su padre y abuelos. Básicamente conseguí su perdón, más o menos. No fue una gran reconciliación pero al menos no me odiaba.

Dos años después de la guerra y después de haber vivido un tiempo con las cebras Perséfone regresó a Canterlot y ella y yo iniciamos un noviazgo formal. Después nos casamos. Skyla asintió a la boda en la cual tuve como padrino a Marcus dado que mi familia había muerto; a mi sobrina no quería ponerla en tal compromiso y a Twilight… no quiero hablar de ella, obviamente no asistió. Perséfone tuvo como madrina a Galadriel. Años después mi esposa y yo fuimos padres.

* * *

**298 AÑOS DESPUÉS. **

**SPIKE POV  
**Al principio se pensó que la exclusión de los ponis en la república duraría aproximadamente unos 30 años, pero en realidad fueron 300. En su día Galadriel llegó a recomendar que la sanción no durase más de 20 años porque según ella de durar más las nuevas generaciones de equinos lo interpretarían como un acto de esclavitud y a la larga se revelarían y levantarían en armas contra la república; pero muy pocos la escucharon. La matriarca predijo la posterior guerra surgida 3 siglos después de la Batalla de Canterlot, faltaban 2 años, no se la dio el crédito que se merecía. Los ponis estaban derrotados, desarmados, sus fábricas de armas habían sido destruidas, ya no tenían ejército… nadie creía que al cabo de 3 siglos surgiese otra guerra, ni siguiera Marcus, Heron o yo, nadie salvo Galadriel. ¿Por qué no se la escucho? ¿Por qué no se la hizo caso? Todos menos ella fuimos culpables de lo que sucedería dos años después.

FIN DEL FANFIC

* * *

Hola, bronies y lectores:

Seguramente algunos querían que este fic se alargase más, pero siendo honesto lo principal ya estaba hecho dado que los lobos ya se fueron. Aparte perdí interés por esta historia, lo lamento.

Hubiese podido trabajar más con la familia Petal pero preferí finalizar aquí.

Un saludo.  
Nos leemos.


End file.
